A Escolhida
by lalac.rk159
Summary: No reino de Forks há uma tradição que perdura por sua história. Para o herdeiro do trono se casar, há uma espécie de concurso, onde os nobres do reino que tem filhas, devem mandar uma carta ao príncipe dizendo sobre elas. Assim o príncipe deverá escolher uma delas para desposar e sua Escolhida governará com ele, ao seu lado, um dia.
1. Prologo

**Notas da História**

 **Classificação: 18+**

 **Casal Principal: Edward e Bella**

 **Gênero: Romance de Época, um pouquinho de drama**

 **Contém cenas de sexo explicito**

* * *

 **S** **inopse Completa:**

 **No reino de Forks há uma tradição que perdura por sua história. Para o herdeiro do trono se casar, há uma espécie de concurso, onde os nobres do reino que tem filhas, devem mandar uma carta ao príncipe dizendo sobre elas. Assim o príncipe deverá escolher uma delas para desposar e sua Escolhida governará com ele, ao seu lado, um dia.**

 **Bella Swan, a filha do Marquês de Swan, acha graça e permite que seu pai mande uma carta sua, sabendo que nunca seria escolhida.**

 **Mas para sua surpresa ela é a Escolhida do príncipe e agora terá que se casar com ele e um dia se torna a rainha de Forks.**

 **Pode o amor surgir de uma simples carta? E de um encontro não planejado?**

 **Uma história sobre o descobrimento do amor, do prazer e da superação da morte.**

* * *

 _Vossa Majestade,_

 _A minha filha é linda, maravilhosa e de um coração muito nobre._

 _Ama vestidos, desfilar e ir as festas da corte dançar._

 _Tenho certeza de que ela faria um ótimo par com o príncipe._

 _Sir de Denali_

 _..._

 _Príncipe Edward,_

 _Eu Jane de Volterra, filha do Duque de Volterra, escrevo essa carta para dizer que me sonho sempre foi me tornar princesa._

 _Então case-se comigo e me ajude a realizar meu sonho._

 _Tenho certeza que serei uma ótima princesa e a rainha mais bonita de todos os tempos._

 _Você não irá se arrepender._

 _..._

 _Rei Carlisle,_

 _Minha filha é uma formosura, apesar de sua grossura._

 _Ela tem muito de minha personalidade, então pode imagina-la como ela é._

 _A menina ama comer e por isso tenho certeza que o príncipe terá muita carne para pegar_

 _Visconde do Povoado de Hanaman_

 _..._

 _Prezada família real de La Push,_

 _Com muito orgulho escrevo essa carta para falar da minha filha mais velha que é uma viúva. Então já pode esperar que ela tem muita experiência e o príncipe não precisara se preocupar em ensina-la para satisfaze-lo na cama._

 _Afinal isso é a parte mais importante de um casamento._

 _..._

 _Vossa Majestades Rei Carlisle e Príncipe Edward,_

 _Tenho cinco filhas todas meninas, Deus não me deu a bondade de ter nenhum homem._

 _E ficaria imensamente feliz se uma delas, fosse a A Escolhida do príncipe, apesar da mais nova ter apenas 12 anos tenho certeza que até ela seria uma boa esposa._

 _..._

 _Príncipe Edward,_

 _Minha filha é a sua Escolhida desde seu nascimento, vocês nasceram na mesma data e por isso tenho certeza que foram feitos um para o outro._

 _Ela é linda e meiga, não se arrependerá. Tenho certeza que dará uma boa rainha e uma boa esposa._

 _..._

 _Rei Carlisle_

 _Minha filha é a mulher perfeita para casar com o príncipe Edward, ela é maravilhosamente linda, não vive sem maquiagem e até pensa em criar uma própria linha, sendo princesa com certeza ela teria recursos para realizar esse importante sonho que ajudaria muito a população feminina..._

— Argh! Essas cartas são horríveis — o príncipe Edward disse impaciente, amassando a carta que lia sem nem termina-la.

— Querido, vamos encontrar sua escolhida, tenha fé, ainda falta algumas cartas — Esme disse confiante, acariciando as costas dele.

A família real estava na biblioteca do palácio lendo as mais de 30 cartas que havia chegado para uma delas ser A Escolhida do príncipe.

O comando era grande com prateleiras repletas de livros que iam do chão ao teto, havia poltronas para sentar, uma mesa grande de madeira, tapete persa e vistas para o jardim do palácio. Era um ótimo lugar para ler um livro, cheio de conforto, com uma bela vista e tranquilidade.

Nesse momento estavam ali só os quatro membros da família real.

— Mamãe, é impossível eu me apaixonar por alguém lendo uma carta — Edward disse suspirando. Ele não conseguia entender isso, como ele gostaria de alguém lendo simples palavras? Sem nunca ver a pessoa, ou conversar com ela?

Seu pai havia dito que se não despertasse o amor, pelo menos despertaria a curiosidade. Mas sinceramente, até aquele momento, o príncipe não teve curiosidade de conhecer nenhuma delas.

— Não é filho, isso aconteceu comigo, com seu avô e com seu bisavô e com muitos antes dele. Isso é o que se acontece quando você é herdeiro do trono, tenho certeza que vamos encontrar sua Escolhida, assim como encontrei a minha — o rei falou dando um olhar apaixonado para a esposa.

Ele era o rei mais querido de todos até aquele momento.

Rei Carlisle IV, era um homem bastante bondoso e amoroso com o povo, sempre pensando no melhor para sua população. Ainda era jovem tinha apenas 42 primaveras, mas reinava há mais 20.

— Ainda bem que não tenho que passar por isso — Rosalie, a princesa, irmã mais nova de Edward, sorriu satisfeita. Ela era apenas duas primaveras mais nova que o irmão e parecia bastante com o pai, enquanto Edward parecia com a mãe.

O príncipe rolou os olhos para a irmã, pegando mais uma carta, desacreditado que fosse gostar de alguma.

Ele leu-a em silencio.

Com seus pais e irmã esperando o veredicto.

Ele demorou nessa carta, lendo-a até o final.

Levantou os olhos para seus pais com uma expressão séria, depois olhou para Rosalie antes de voltar para a carta.

E então ele sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno e torto, mas estava lá. Esme sorriu aliviada olhando o filho.

— Eu... eu acho que é essa — ele falou — Quero conhece-la para ter certeza — falou.

— Ah mais é claro, leia para nós — Esme disse animada e um pouco cuidadosa, afinal ela e Carlisle teriam que dar o parecer final.

Rosalie se arrumou na cadeira para prestar mais atenção.

Quando Edward terminou a leitura, o rei e a rainha se entreolharam, conversando apenas pelo olhar.

— Eu gostei — Rosalie falou e Edward sorriu para a irmã.

— Vou mandar o mensageiro ir avisar a família, partiremos logo mais — o rei declarou e Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Esperava que sua Escolhida fosse realmente o que estava escrito naquela carta, pois aquilo era o que ele estava procurando, mesmo só sabendo isso agora que havia encontrado.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

HAHA, olha quem está aqui de novo... quem disse que consigo ficar sem postar fic para vocês? hehe

Enquanto tiver inspiração pode ter certeza que estou postando... haha

Essa fic é bem leve, sem muito drama e com muito romance, apenas para não sentirem falta do Cafetão e se preparem para a próxima que vai vim bem mais pesada haha,

Acho que ela terá uns dez capítulos e vou postar toda semana, não me peçam dois capis por semana, please, quero dar tempo para ver se começo a escrever outra..

Já vou logo avisando que nunca escrevi nada de época então, não sei bem das linguagens e essas coisas, mas aqui vai ser do meu jeito.

Não teremos uma época definida, mas penso em algo como o século 16 por aí...

O primeiro capitulo vem semana que vem, então comentem para saber se vocês querem mais, ou se devo parar por aqui...

esperando ansiosa aqui para saber o que acharam haha

beijos

lalac


	2. Parte I

— Senhorita, senhorita... Acorde — ela ouviu uma voz distante, depois o barulho de uma cortina em seguida um clarão no quarto, sentiu o sol em sua pele.

— Alice saia, está cedo ainda — ela disse se afundando ainda mais em sua cama macia e grande, colocou o travesseiro em sua cabeça para tentar esconder o clarão.

— Mas, Bella, você não vai acreditar, precisa acordar — sua dama de companhia Alice Brandon disse eufórica, ela era uma moça baixa, da idade de Bella, seus cabelos pretos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e usava um vestido antigo de Bella.

— O que aconteceu? — a menina disse com um bocejo se sentando na cama, queria dormir, ela não era uma pessoa muito matinal.

— Um mensageiro, um mensageiro chegou.

— E o que tem isso Alice? Direito temos mensageiros por aqui — ela disse sem ainda perceber a importância disso.

— Mas foi um mensageiro de Cullen, Bella, você é a Escolhida — Alice disse entusiasmada com aquilo. Não poderia acreditar que sua amiga tinha sido escolhida pelo príncipe.

A Escolhida.

A boca de Bella se abriu e o seu sangue gelou.

Não.

Isso não era para acontecer.

Era impossível.

Eles tinham que recusar claro que tinham.

Havia muitas garotas melhor que ela.

Porque ela deveria ser A Escolhida?

— O rei Carlisle, está vindo para cá, com a rainha, o príncipe e a princesa para conhecê-la formalmente e fazer o pedido. Você será nossa rainha Bella, o nosso povoado está a salvo — Alice disse sem conseguir parar quieta em seu lugar.

— Não, isso não pode está acontecendo, é impossível — Bella disse saltando da cama. Ela vestia uma camisola branca de pano, simples e confortável, pegou seu roupão feito com um tecido grosso, já que ela se recusava a usar algo feito com pele de animal.

Apressada e sem se importar com sua aparência saiu do seu quarto correndo atrás de seu pai.

— Bella, Bella espere — Alice disse saindo atrás dela — Não pode sair vestida assim.

Bella não a deu ouvidos correndo para a sala do seu pai.

— Papai, papai — Bella disse entrando sem bater no escritório de seu pai sabendo que ele estaria ali — Que história é essa do rei ter aceito sua carta?

— Ah vejo que Alice já lhe contou — Charlie Federic Armand Von Swan III, Marquês de Swan disse. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, mostrando suas rugas, parecia feliz como nunca a filha tinha visto.

— Desculpe senhor, não consegui conter minha língua — Alice disse entrando ofegante no escritório e fazendo uma saudação.

— Tudo bem menina.

— Papai, você prometeu que eu não seria a Escolhida.

— Bella, querida, eu não prometi isso. Eu disse que deveríamos tentar.

— Mas você me prometeu que eu só casaria com quem eu amasse papai, que não teria um casamento forçado, ou um acordo, que meu casamento seria por amor — Bella disse chateada, sua voz ficando embargada.

— Eu sei filha, me desculpe, mas eu preciso salvar o povoado estamos sem dinheiro e o rei dispensou o dote da mulher que se casasse com o príncipe. O amor pode vim depois, com a convivência, Bella, foi assim comigo e sua mãe, assim como seus avós e é assim com a maior parte das pessoas. Eu sei que qualquer homem pode te amar, querida, você é uma mulher já, forte, dedicada, responsável, assim como sua mãe, sei que será uma boa esposa e terá um marido que fará todas suas vontades.

— Mas papai, como poderia ama-lo? Eu nunca vi o príncipe, nunca falei com ele, nem sei como ele é. E se ele for um velho, gordo, porco, mal-educado ou bêbado?

Charlie riu e até Alice soltou um risinho.

— Bella o príncipe é jovem, três primaveras apenas mais velho que você e se for que nem dizem, ele é muito galante e deixa muitas garotas suspirando apaixonadas — Charlie falou.

— Mas e se nunca consegui ama-lo? Se ele me machucar?

— Nesse caso, você falará imediatamente para mim, se um dia ele ousar machucar seu coração ou você fisicamente, eu esquecerei que ele é um príncipe e herdeiro do trono, ninguém fará mal a minha filha assim. E sobre você ama-lo, nunca saberemos se você não tentar certo? É só isso que eu te peço querida, uma chance, o conheça amanhã e converse com ele, se ele não for aprovado por você eu prometo que desistirei do acordo e só voltaremos a falar em casamento quando você estiver amando alguém.

— Mas e o povoado papai? As pessoas precisam de dinheiro para a colheita a praga acabou com tudo.

— Eu sei querida, e pode ser egoísmo meu, mas a sua felicidade é mais importante.

— Não papai, não pode ser assim — ela disse. Charlie também sorriu, mais uma vez ela mostrava que seria uma boa rainha, colocando a vontade do povoado antes da dela.

— Mas vai ser querida, amanhã à noite depois que conhecer o príncipe você me dará a resposta. Se você achar que não vai conseguir ama-lo, você me dirá e desfasarei isso, podemos arrumar outro jeito de salvar nosso povoado, ainda tenho algumas joias que eram de sua mãe, estava guardando para você, mas podemos vender e deixar a terra de novo preparada para nosso cultivo.

Bella assentiu abraçando o pai.

Respirou fundo e teve a certeza que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Seu destino já estava decidido. Pois ela sabia que se casaria de qualquer jeito com o príncipe afinal era o único jeito de salvar seu povoado.

Ela era a Isabella Marie Armand Von Swan, a filha do Marquês de Swan.

E agora ao que parecia, a futura esposa do Príncipe Edward Anthony Robert Alexander Von Masen Cullen .

Filho do rei e da rainha de Washington.

...

Tudo começou com uma praga.

O povoado de Swan foi dado ao bisavô de Charlie pelos serviços prestados ao rei na época junto com o título de Marques. Ele era um homem de grande confiança do rei e lhe foi concedido um território que na época era mal pacificado e ficava perto de uma fronteira com um território chamado de Nevada.

O tataravô de Bella tornou o povoado um lugar melhor e acabou com as brigas que tinha. O lugar prosperou e cresceu mais um pouco, ainda mais com a o solo que era fértil e o clima perfeito para a plantação de café.

Charlie assumiu o título assim que seu pai morreu, ele já era casado com Renée, a mãe de Bella que já era uma garotinha de três meses de idade.

Charlie tinha poder civil e militar e comandava o povoado com justiça e sempre pensando no melhor para seu povo.

Sua mulher infelizmente havia morrido quando Bella ainda era criança vítima de uma doença misteriosa e antes que eles pudessem ter mais filhos.

Charlie ajudou a criar sua menina sempre com muito amor e atenção. Ele foi um pai justo e leal, sempre ensinando a filha a respeitar o próximo e ser caridosa.

Mas há alguns meses, uma praga havia tomado conta de suas plantações, não sobrou nada para eles venderem aos povoados vizinhos, estavam passando por uma crise e Charlie não tinha dinheiro para voltar o solo a ser fértil.

Mas ele viu uma solução, quando chegou a carta do rei.

Ele queria casar o príncipe.

E o melhor.

Não precisaria do dote da moça.

Charlie então poderia usar o dinheiro que tinha guardado para o dote da filha para salvar as plantações e o povoado voltar a prosperar.

O rei disse que todos os nobres que tivessem uma filha mulher deveriam lhe responder a carta, contando os atributos da filha, o que ela sabia fazer, como era e o que gostava e o motivo que sua filha deveria se casar com o príncipe.

Eles analisariam a carta e por meio dela escolheriam a futura mulher do príncipe.

Era a espécie de um concurso, comum para eles.

Uma tradição.

Faziam isso, desde a criação do reinado, era sempre assim, então aquilo para eles não era nenhum absurdo.

Já que a esposa de Carlisle havia sido escolhida assim. E a mãe do rei, assim como a vó dele e assim por diante.

Charlie havia mostrado a carta a filha, que havia achado engraçado a história e deixou seu pai responder a carta.

Para ela nunca seria a Escolhida. Ainda mais depois das palavras que seu pai escreveu.

Mas ela foi.

E o que faria agora?

 _Vossa Majestade,_

 _Respondo a sua carta para falar, do tesouro que tenho escondido e cuido dele com o maior cuidado do mundo._

 _Seu nome é Isabella Marie, minha filha amada, ela tem vinte primaveras, é uma mulher já, mas para mim sempre será minha menina._

 _A que corria debaixo da chuva quando pequena sem medo de ficar doente, a que não tinha medo de sujar seu vestido de lama correndo atrás de algum animal indefeso, a menina que se ralava toda subindo em arvores para comer uma fruta fresca._

 _Só Deus sabe o quanto eu sofri com minha filha, que sempre foi ativa, brincalhona, bagunceira e uma criança feliz._

 _Mas eu agradeço a Ele por isso._

 _Infelizmente minha esposa morreu cedo, nossa menina mal sabia falar e foi muito difícil eu cuidar dela sem o amor materno de uma mãe._

 _No começo ela sempre chamava por sua mama, mas com o tempo ela foi esquecendo._

 _Para ela, eu sempre fui seu herói, mas para mim, minha filha sempre foi minha heroína, porque se não fosse ela eu teria desistido desse mundo há muito tempo._

 _Nós sempre passávamos muito tempo juntos, acho que por isso minha menina, foi mais moleque do que uma garota._

 _Nunca se importou com a aparência, nem em brincar de boneca, sempre preferindo brincar com os porquinhos do chiqueiro, mesmo que isso significasse ficar toda suja._

 _Uma vez a levei para um baile na capital e lembro que ela ficou encantada com o castelo que ela viu de longe._

 _O baile foi um desastre é claro. Sempre foi desastrada e sofri muito para fazê-la aprender a dançar, nessa época ela ainda não era boa e tenho pena dos homens que a tiraram para dançar._

 _Depois disso ela nunca quis voltar, mas fez questão de aprender a dançar corretamente e agora quando dança ela flutua como uma bailarina._

 _Tem a enorme paixão por andar de cavalo, ela tem um chamado Jake. Gosta de banhar no rio e não se preocupa muitos com os babados da alta sociedade._

 _Desde pequena teve aulas de leitura, escrita e música. Na verdade, ela não leva o melhor jeito para este último, nunca conseguiu tocar o piano que sua mãe tocava tão lindamente, e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui dormir com dor nos ouvidos de quando ela fez aula de canto._

 _Pelo menos ela ama ler, fiz questão de ensina-la, não concordo com as ideias que mulheres não devem saber ler e escrever, elas são tão inteligentes acho que nós homens devemos sempre tirar proveito disso._

 _Ela pode não levar o menor jeito para música, mas há uma coisa que ela faz melhor que ninguém._

 _Desenhar._

 _Minha menina é uma artista. Tão impressionante quanto_ _Leonardo da Vinci ou Michelangelo._

 _Se quiser vê-la feliz é só dar a ela tinta, pinceis e uma tela. Quando ela está inspirada fica horas em seu quarto de pintar, seus quadros embelezam nossa casa e chegamos até a vender um, uma vez para um conhecido._

 _Seu sorriso iluminará tudo e seu olhar brilhará como um sol resplandecente, assim como era o olhar de minha amada esposa._

 _Bella é como gosta de ser chamada é uma menina muito prendada, tem cabelos longos castanhos, arruivados, como ela gosta de dizer parecidos com os da mãe, mas seus profundos olhos castanhos ela puxou de minha pessoa._

 _Posso parecer suspeito falando, mas não há alguém mais linda que ela nesse reinado._

 _Ela tem aquela beleza clássica, sua pele branca e macia como porcelana, bem feminina. Nem precisa usar aquelas pinturas que estão na moda para ficar bonita, ela já é naturalmente._

 _Tenho certeza de quem quer que conquiste seu coração, será o homem mais feliz e realizado._

 _E que nenhum dia que viverá ao lado de minha menina, será igual ao outro._

 _Charlie Federic Armand Von Swan III,_

 _Marques de Swan_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Olha quem tá aqui para animar o feriado de vocês haha

Fiquei muito feliz que vocês gostaram, espero que não decepcione vocês e que gostem ainda mais...

Parece que a Bella não que ser a Escolhida, será que isso vai mudar quando ela ver o edward?

haha

Próximo capitulo saberemos...

Siim, o Jacob é um cavalo hehe, de castigo por ele ter feito tanta maldade com no Cafetão... A Nessie será uma também... Alguém adivinha de quem ela será?

haha

Comenteeem, por favor...

ansiosa para saber o que acharam..

beijo


	3. Parte II

Bella não passou o resto do dia muito bem.

Charlie mandou os empregados arrumassem os quartos vagos e dessem uma geral no pequeno palácio que eles tinham.

Afinal iriam receber o rei e a rainha, precisava tudo estar em ordem.

Bella não quis ajudar em nada e nem fazer, estava preocupada de mais com o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Por isso se trancou no quarto, não tinha paciência para ficar vendo os empregados subindo e descendo e o barulho do esfregão no chão.

Estava sem paciência para nada.

Nem para sua enorme paixão que era pintar.

E ela tentou, mas não estava inspirada para isso.

Acabou ficando na cama, pensando em como seria sua vida a partir de agora.

Se ela não gostasse do príncipe, poderia ela aceitar se casar com ele só para salvar seu povoado?

As pessoas estavam começando a sofrer, a praga tinha destruído várias plantações, muitas famílias mal tinham o que comer. Bella nem gostava mais de ir à feira, só via pessoas doentes, sujas e fracas.

Ela não queria aquilo, queria ver a felicidade delas de novo.

Mas e sua felicidade? A onde estaria?

Ainda havia uma oportunidade de o príncipe não gostar dela, assim eles partiriam em busca de outra candidata.

Bella ainda não sabia se queria isso ou não.

Mas e se essa fosse a única oportunidade de salvar o seu povoado?

Ela teria coragem de aceitar se casar com o príncipe, mesmo se não gostasse dele?

Apenas para salvar seu povo?

Era isso que significava ser uma rainha?

...

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mal havia conseguido dormir, queria fugir um pouco antes que todos acordassem.

Vestiu um vestido qualquer e colocou sua manta por cima.

O sol ainda nem havia nascido quando ela saiu com facilidade dali.

Pegou seu cavalo, um animal dócil e que Bella o tinha desde quando ele era pequeno.

Bella o chamava de Jake.

Ele tinha o pelo lustroso e marrom, era alto e imponente forte e guerreiro. Sua crina era elegante e bem escovada.

— Vamos Jake, preciso dar uma volta — ela disse colocando a sela nele com facilidade. O cavalo relinchou e Bella se segurou nele para subir.

Montou nele e com um puxão suave no arreio ele começou a andar.

Bella sorriu, amava cavalgar.

Ela saiu com ele por um caminho que só ela conhecia, iria para seu lugar secreto.

Foi cerca de vinte minutos de caminhada.

O sol já nascia quando ela chegou, prendeu seu cavalo e se sentou em uma pedra de baixo da arvore olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

Era de tirar o folego.

O céu estava em tons de claro e escuro o sol saindo pouco a pouco e batendo na agua do riacho que tinha ali a frente de Bella.

Na borda do riacho o mato estava verde e tinha várias flores perto de desabrochar mostrando o início da primavera.

Bella amava aquela época.

Percebeu que poderia ser a primeira vez que ela passaria longe de casa a fez ficar com vontade de chorar.

Poderia está casada antes do final daquele mês.

Abraçando seus joelhos, ela chorou baixinho pelo medo do futuro incerto que estava sentindo.

Salvar seu povoado. Ir para longe de casa, se casar sem ser por amor.

Com um desconhecido.

Não percebeu quanto tempo ficou ali chorando, mas o sol já estava alto e seus olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, ela os limpou rapidamente fungando.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho de passos se aproximando.

— Quem está a ai? — ela disse limpando seu rosto e se levantando. Mas ela só viu as arvores que escondiam o lugar.  
Ouviu um relinchar de cavalo e Bella olhou para o seu que estava quieto.  
— Vamos apareça — ela exigiu.  
Ao seu lado esquerdo de dentro da mata saiu um homem.

Ele era alto, muito alto.  
E parecia forte também, usava calças preta e botas, junto com um casaco preto, tudo de couro.

Ela perdeu o folego quando o viu.  
Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito como ele.  
Seus cabelos eram de um tom incomum de bronze. Tinha um rosto másculo e liso, maxilar forte, seus lábios eram rosados e finos e seus olhos tinham uma estranha cor de dourado.  
Eram lindos.

Em sua cintura havia uma espada e em sua mão, na outra ele puxava uma corda que vinha junto com um cavalo todo branco.

Era lindo o animal.

— Desculpe senhorita, ouvi um barulho de agua e soube que teria um rio aqui por perto vim procurar — ele disse educadamente fazendo um gesto.  
Bella se inclinou rapidamente o cumprimentando.  
— Tudo bem, não há problema, eu já vou-me embora — Bella disse.

— Não precisa ir por minha presença — ele disse amarrando seu cavalo perto do Jacob, foi até o riacho se abaixando e encheu a garrafa que segurava.

— Tenho que ir, meu pai está me esperando — ela disse rapidamente, se aproximando de Jacob.  
Ele voltou a olha-la.  
O jeito que ele a olhava fazia Bella se sentir quente e envergonhada.  
— Desculpe minha intromissão, mas estás tudo bem contigo? — ele perguntou e estendeu um lenço a ela tirando de seu bolso. Era branco e bem masculino — Pode pegar está limpo — ele falou quando ela hesitou.  
— Obrigada — ela disse e corajosamente pegou o lenço, tendo cuidado para não roçar seus dedos nos dele, se bem que ele usava uma luva grossa preta também.

Limpou seu rosto e assoou seu nariz nele sem olha-lo.  
— Estou bem — ela disse fungando — Seu cavalo parece ter se dado bem com o meu — ela disse querendo mudar de assunto vendo que os cavalos estavam com as cabeças inclinadas em direção um ao outro.  
O homem deu um sorriso torto mostrando seus dentes brancos e alinhados.  
Bella sentiu uma sessão estranha abaixo do seu estômago, parecia que estava enjoada de um jeito bom.  
— É égua na verdade — ele disse — Nessie.  
— O meu é Jake — ela disse.  
Ele fez uma expressão estranha voltando seu olhar para ela parecendo um pouco assustado.  
— Jake? — ele perguntou olhando para ela de uma maneira estranha.  
— Sim é um apelido para Jacob — ela disse sorrindo olhando para seu cavalo.

— Nome estranho para um cavalo — ele falou engolindo em seco.

— Como se Nessie, não fosse — ela retrucou.

Ele riu.

— Os outros são muitos comuns.

— Também acho — ela concordou — Eu tenho que ir.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.  
— A senhorita está bem mesmo? — ele perguntou educadamente.  
— Vou ficar — ela prometeu e estendeu o lenço para ele.  
— Pode levar — ele disse dando um sorrisinho.  
Ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes.  
Tirou seu cavalo dali e montou nele rezando para não cair quando estava sentada ela deu um último olhar ao homem que a encarava intensamente.

E saiu galopando dali.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Geente, esse mês vai ser muuuito corrido, então se eu demorar para aparecer com o próximo me perdoem, tenho tcc, trabalhos, provas, estágios ee só Deus para me ajudar

Sei que foi curtinho o capitulo, mas só para vocês quererem mais, espero conseguir vim na próxima semana

Quem adivinha que era esse homem que a Bella se encontrou?

Comentem

haha

beeijo


	4. Parte III

Bella chegou rápido a casa que já estava meio movimentado com os criados, ela subiu correndo as escadas até chegar ao seu quarto.

— Bella, Bella onde estava, o rei e a rainha devem estar chegando a qualquer momento — Alice disse assim que Bella entrou no quarto.  
— Precisava pensar um pouco Alice, desculpe — disse um pouco ofegante e corada da corrida.

Já havia um banho esperando por ela.  
— Terá que pedir desculpas ao rei e a rainha se deixá-los esperando, vamos logo com isso você tem que ficar linda para o príncipe — ela disse sonhadora a ajudando a tirar o vestido.  
Bella voltou a pensar no homem desconhecido da floresta e se repreendeu.  
Ela iria casar com o príncipe.  
Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar pensando em mais ninguém.

Ainda mais alguém que nunca mais veria.

...

— Oh Bella querida você está linda — Charlie disse assim que viu sua filha descendo as escadas.

— Obrigada papai — Bella falou olhando para a seu vestido. Ele era de mangas longa, sua saia era de um tom lilás claro e a parte de cima mais escura quase um roxo, o tom preferido dela, com flores bordadas. Era delicado e bonito.

Bella o amou assim que tinha o visto.

Era um dos seus vestidos novos, afinal tinha que fazer uma boa impressão.

Tinha que salvar seu povoado.

Os longos cabelos de Bella estavam presos na parte de trás, mas de modo que eles ficavam soltos com algumas mechas dos dois lados de seu rosto.

Ela não havia passado pó de arroz em seu rosto, já se achava branca de mais e preferia não usar nenhuma pintura de rosto. Seus lábios estavam bem vermelhos do tanto que ela os havia mordido de nervosismo.

— Bom o príncipe com certeza se apaixonará por você assim que a vi.

— Papai — Bella disse, suas bochechas ficando avermelhadas.

Charlie sorriu. Ele pegou na mão de sua filha, coberta pela luva branca e a beijou.

— Não esqueça de nosso acordo querida — ele disse.

— Estão chegando, estão chegando — Alice disse gritando da janela quando avistou ao longe uma carruagem grande, como ela nunca tinha visto. Era imponente e estava cercada com pelo menos uns dez cavalheiros ao redor.

Bella sentiu seu estomago se embrulhar.

Era agora.

Mas não foi muito bem como ela pensou.

Charlie foi receber o rei e a rainha.

O rei foi o primeiro a descer da carruagem.

Ele tinha um porte alto, era loiro, olhos dourados, parecia muito novo do que realmente era. Usava um traje comum, sem coroas e nem as parafernálias todas, para a surpresa de Bella.

Se não soubesse, ela nunca diria que ele era um rei, apesar do grosso anel de ouro com o brasão da família que usava em seu dedo.

Bella se surpreendeu com a simplicidade dele e mais ainda quando uma mulher desceu com a ajuda dele.

A rainha tinha cabelos castanhos cor de cobre, estavam presos em um coque, ela usava um vestido verde muito bonito e que ajustava bem em seu corpo, usava um cordão simples no pescoço e alguns anéis no dedo.

Mas de algum modo ela parecia ainda mais simples que o rei e quando Bella olhou em seus olhos, sentiu uma afeição imediata por ela, seu rosto denotava amor.

Ela tinha um simples sorriso e seus olhos verdes pareciam ter procurado Bella imediatamente e quando a viu seu sorriso se ampliou e ela era pura felicidade encarando Bella, que estava envergonhada já.

Para a surpresa de Bella a próxima pessoa a sair, foi uma linda garota, deveria ser jovem ainda, mas já tinha porte de mulher. Ela era maior que Bella tinha cabelos loiros como os do pai e olhos verdes como os da mãe. Usava um vestido azul e uma tiara brilhosa na cabeça.

— Majestade — Charlie disse fazendo uma reverencia e Bella seguiu seu pai, olhando rapidamente para baixo.

O rei Carlisle fez um gesto com a mão.

— Por favor, deixe o título de rei e rainha apenas para quando estivermos no palácio, aqui podemos ser apenas Carlisle e Esme, minha esposa — ele disse se apresentando e Bella percebeu o quanto ele tinha a voz forte e autoritária, mas ele falou educadamente.

— Oh claro. Eu sou Charlie — falou e para a surpresa de Bella, o rei estendeu a mão, parecendo surpreso seu pai cumprimentou com um aperto de mão firme.

Eles sorriram e Bella sentiu que eles seriam bons amigos.

— Eu sou Rosalie — a garota disse olhando com curiosidade para Bella.

— É um prazer conhece-la Rosalie — Charlie falou educadamente — E essa é minha filha Isabella — Charlie finalmente apresentou.

— É um prazer conhece-la Isabella, você é tão formosa quanto seu pai a descreve na carta — Carlisle disse.

— Obrigada — Bella disse envergonhada — Mas acho que meu pai exagerou.

Esme sorriu olhando para Bella.

— Não acho que ele foi muito sutil, você é linda Isabella — a rainha falou e Bella sentiu seu rosto ainda mais vermelho.

— Por favor, me chamem de Bella — ela pediu delicadamente.

Elas sorriram.

— Onde está o príncipe? — Charlie perguntou.

O sorriso de Bella sumiu.

O príncipe.

Por um momento tinha se esquecido.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer levemente.

— Ele parou para tomar uma agua disse que nos encontraria aqui — Esme explicou olhando para a pista por onde vieram.

Bella seguiu seu olhar e prendeu a respiração quando de repente surgiu a galope o homem do riacho.

Ele vinha galopando com velocidade, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem.

Por um momento passou pela cabeça que ele poderia ser o príncipe.

Mas que sorte ela teria se ele fosse?

Quando estava se aproximando ele foi diminuindo a velocidade.

— Ali está ele — Carlisle falou quando Nessie parou e o homem desceu dela.

O sangue fugiu dos lábios de Bella.

O homem do riacho.

Ele era o príncipe.

Será que era mesmo sorte? Ou seria o destino?

Ou talvez... uma armação?

Ele passou seus olhos por sua família, Charlie e Bella.

O viu dar um sorriso torto e sabia que ele sabia que era ela.

Como pode?

— Príncipe Edward Di Masen Cullen — ele disse se apresentando parando em frente de Charlie e Bella.

— Charlie Swan, majestade — ele falou fazendo uma reverencia — Minha filha Bella Swan.

— Encantado em conhece-la — ele disse pegando a mão dela e beijando suas costas.

Bella sentiu um arrepio e um choque gostoso percorrer seu corpo, mesmo usando a luva sentiu um calor agradável percorrer seu corpo.

Seu rosto voltou a ficar corado.

— Príncipe — ela disse o cumprimentando com uma reverencia, não conseguindo acreditar que era ele ali.

Edward sorriu para ela, parecendo achar aquilo tudo divertido.

Se ele não falou que eles se conheceram mais cedo, ela que não falaria.

— Vamos entrem — Charlie disse — Sue, a governanta vai mostrar o quarto para vocês, se precisarem de algo é só pedir — ele disse apontando para uma mulher que já tinha seus cinquenta anos tinha cabelos pretos, com alguns fios brancos começando a aparecer e era bonita.

Eles assentiram e entram no pequeno palácio de Charlie se comparado ao castelo que eles tinham.

Os reis se acomodaram em seu quarto, Rose ficaria em outro com sua dama de companhia Tanya Denali e Edward ficou em outro também junto com seu melhor amigo e segurança fiel, Jasper Halle.

...

— Devemos logo tratar do assunto de nossos interesses — Carlisle disse se acomodando em sua cadeira dispensando quando Sue foi servi-lo, com um gesto de mão.

— Carlisle por favor agora, não, estou com fome e essa comida parece muito apetitosa — Esme disse lambendo os lábios.

— É claro — ele disse respeitando a vontade de sua mulher.

Mesmo assim, Charlie e Carlisle começaram a conversar e como todos homens, falaram sobre política e economia.

Bella estava nervosa, olhando seu prato sem mal tocar na comida, estava com medo de vomitar e sentia os olhares de Edward nela a todo momento.

— Não está com fome, querida? — Esme perguntou, vendo que ela mal tinha comido.

— Não, eu tomei o desjejum tarde — Bella disse, uma meia mentira.

— Esse cozido está uma delícia — Rose disse quase que lambendo seu prato.

— Não coma muito querida, você não estava muito bem do estomago esses dias — a mãe disse fazendo a menina ficar envergonhada.

Esme riu apenas.

O jantar terminou e Charlie e Carlisle se retiraram para o escritório.

— O dia está tão agradável, querido. Bella, porque não mostra o jardim para Edward? Ele vai adorar conhecer — Esme sugeriu olhando para Edward que estava sentado no sofá.

— Hum, claro, maje...Esme. , gostaria de andar comigo, pelo jardim? — ela perguntou educadamente se virando para Edward, estava ansiosa para falar com ele a sós.

— É claro — ele disse e deu sua mão a ele, dessa vez ambos estavam sem luva e o calor de novo estava lá quando seus braços se entrelaçaram.

Edward soube que tinha feito a decisão certa de escolhe-la.

— Você sabia que era eu? — ela perguntou assim que tomaram uma distância razoável de Alice, Rose e Tanya que seguiam atrás deles.  
Não conseguia mais se segurar, estava ficando doida já.  
— Não sabia — ele falou, ouvir a voz dele foi. — Mas suspeitei quando a senhorita falou de Jake. Acho que não existem muitas pessoas que dão esses nomes a seus cavalos era muita coincidência.  
— Por que não me disse? Você leu a carta?  
— Não vi motivo para dizer. E é claro que li. Recebemos mais de 30 cartas, li todas. A sua que foi a única capaz de tocar e a única que foi escrita por um pai. As outras todas mães que escreveram, ou a própria filha, outras os pais bem não disseram nada com nada. Eram muito fúteis e a sua foi a única que me tocou de alguma forma .  
Bella corou.  
— Tenho certeza que a pessoas melhor por ai.  
— Não vejo como — ele disse olhando para Bella intensamente.  
— Bella — ouviram um chamado alto e era Alice — Temos que entrar — falou.  
E Bella assentiu.  
Eles voltaram em silêncio para dentro.  
Charlie era o único na sala e disse que o rei e a rainha estavam esperando Edward em seu escritório que queriam falar com ele.  
Bella ficou com Charlie na sala.  
— Papai... — ela disse.  
Ele sorriu.  
— Querida, acho que eles amaram você. Disseram que já está tudo acertado e o príncipe deve pedir agora. Se disser sim você irá com eles para La Push amanhã. E o casamento será na próxima semana.  
— Mas já?  
— Sim eles tem pressa, alguém está ameaçando o rei e eles tem medo de que algo aconteça, por isso querem casar o príncipe o mais rápido possível por que se algo acontecer ele será o novo rei.  
Bella prendeu a respiração não sabia o que dizer.

— Querida eu te prometi que seria sua decisão. Eu te fiz uma pergunta ontem e sua resposta for não, diremos não a ele independente de qualquer coisa.

Ela assentiu nervosa.  
—Você acha que pode amar o príncipe? — perguntou.  
Bella respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Sim, pai eu acho que posso — ela respondeu decida e com convicção.  
Ela não ainda não entendia direito o que era o amor de um homem e uma mulher.  
Mas assim que o viu ali no riacho sabia que ele poderia sim ser um homem digno de seu amor.  
Ela sorriu.  
Sua vida estava prestes a mudar.  
E ela só torcia para que o príncipe tivesse sentindo o mesmo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, postando agora que vai ser mais fácil do que postar durante a semana, então é bem provável que vou postar nos domingos ok?

Acho que já deu para perceber que essa fic é bem clichê, hein? Então se não gosta de um príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco fique bem longe daqui haha

E aí? O que acharam desse capitulo? Será que no próximo vem pedido de casamento? Pelo jeito a Bella quer isso, mas será que Edward gostou dela quando a viu?

Haha

Semana que vem saberemos...

então, comentem, amando os comentários

beeijos


	5. Parte IV

— Então o que achou, filho? — Carlisle perguntou ao herdeiro.

Edward olhou para os pais.

— É ela. Eu... quero ela, que conhece-la, me casar com ela — Edward falou decidido.

Quando a viu no perto do riacho sem saber quem era ela, ele já havia achado tão bonita e havia sentindo uma sensação tão estranha ao vê-la chorando. E depois que teve a certeza que ela era sua Escolhida, ele havia a achado ainda mais bonita e teve a sensação estranha de que faria tudo apenas para vê-la sorrir.

Seu pai havia sido tão discreto ao descreve-la. Ela era ainda mais bonita do que ele tinha imaginado.

E agora se aceitasse, ela seria sua esposa.

Sua rainha.

Sim, parece que era possível gostar de alguém só por uma carta.

— Maravilha, sinto algo bastante bom vindo dela, ela é bastante educada e realmente acho que ela será a mulher perfeita para está ao seu lado — Esme falou animada, havia aprovado ela sem duvida nenhuma.

— Sem falar que ela é linda — Carlisle falou.

Edward sorriu satisfeito.

...  
— Charlie, eu posso falar com você? — Edward disse aparecendo na sala.

Bella olhou para ele com apreensão.

Será que ela havia sido aprovada?

Esperava ansiosa que sim.

Sua expressão era suave, mas determinada a algo.  
Carlisle estava atrás dele um braço na cintura da esposa que tinha os dois braços envolvendo Rosalie. Elas duas sorriam.  
— Claro — ele respondeu sorrindo.  
Sabia que sua filha seria muito feliz.  
Edward olhou para Bella e depois para ele. 

— Eu queria a honrar de pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento — ele falou ali mesmo sem achar necessário que aquela conversa fosse em privado.  
— Claro Edward, você tem minha permissão para pedir isso. Mas acho que ela que deve decidir — falou.  
Edward ficou surpreso pelas palavras dele. Geralmente o pai aceitava e pronto.  
Mas ele sorriu tranquilo quando olhou para Bella que parecia uma estátua que apenas piscava.  
Como um verdadeiro príncipe e com a certeza que ela era sua felicidade, ele se ajoelhou no chão, ouviu um suspiro e sabia que vinha de sua irmã sonhadora.  
— Bella, não nos conhecemos direito, mas sei que podemos fazer isso dar certo. Quero casar com você e tê-la como minha rainha e do meu povo um dia — ele disse abrindo a mão e mostrando um anel prateado oval cheio de diamantes que havia sido de sua avó Elizabeth — Aceita?

Bella estava tremendo levemente, suas palavras eram profundas e cheias de significado.  
Com seu estomago embrulhado e seu coração aberto ela respondeu com sua voz baixa mais firme:  
— Sim. 

Edward sorriu e corajosamente pegou em sua mão.

Suas mãos se tocaram e ambos sentiram algo muito forte e prazeroso e souberam que estavam destinados a estarem juntos.  
Edward colocou o anel em seu dedo, vendo que ele coube perfeitamente. Levantou-se e roçou seus lábios na mão dela selando seu compromisso de noivado.  
Sua família aplaudiu feliz e Esme correu para abraçar Bella.  
— Oh querida, vocês formam um casal lindo tenho certeza que serão felizes — ela disse animada.  
— Obrigada majestade — Bella disse sem saber direito o que dizer.  
— Oh por favor Bella me chame de Esme eu vou ser sua sogra, uma segunda mãe para você. Sei que é cedo, mas saiba que pode confiar em mim para o que precisar — falou.  
— Obrigada Esme — disse emocionada e dando um sorriso pequeno.  
Retribui o abraço de Esme.  
A última mulher que ela havia abraçado foi sua mãe.  
E se deu conta de como sentia falta de um abraço assim.  
Seu coração se apertou e ela quis chorar, então soltou Esme, antes que não pudesse controlar suas emoções.

O jantar foi servido e eles comeram para comemorar e tomaram taças de hidromel.

Rosalie se retirou cedo para o quarto com Tanya.

O rei e rainha pareciam bem animados conversando e Charlie estava bastante feliz.

Bella se retirou logo depois que Rosalie, não aguentando a sensação que sentia sempre quando seu olhar se encontrava com o príncipe.

Aquilo era normal?

Não sabia dizer.

Alice tagarelou animada sobre várias planos do que poderiam fazer assim que Bella se tornasse princesa e também de como o segurança fiel do príncipe Jasper, havia ajudado ela a arrumar algumas coisas, Bella apenas sorria, sua mente em outro lugar, mas precisamente no príncipe.

Mais tarde ela já estava sozinha no quarto há um tempo e se remexia na cama.  
Estava tarde já e a não estava conseguindo dormir.  
Sabia que só tinha uma solução para sua falta de sono.  
Ela se levantou sabendo que já estavam todos dormindo.

Era costume já ela acordar no meio da noite, sem conseguir dormir.

E agora estava pior ainda, já que aquela era sua última noite ali.

Ela se levantou vestia apenas sua camisola longa e branca, pegou sua manta e colocou por cima.

Pegou o castiçal que tinha três velas e saiu do seu quarto. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, ela andou calmamente pelo corredores e desceu as escadas.

Não tinha ninguém a vista.

Foi para a cozinha sorrindo.

Em cima da mesa encontrou o que procurava, um pedaço de bolo e leite de cabra.

Bella pegou um pedaço do bolo e um pouco do leite. Não havia conseguido comer bem no jantar estava nervosa e seu estomago embrulhado, mas agora a fome a estava atacando.

Ouviu um barulho atrás dela e pegou a faca que tinha cortado o bolo.

— Quem está aqui? — ela disse se virando segurando a faca.

Viu uma claridade e pode ver o rosto de Edward.

— Calma, sou eu — ele falou a olhando surpreso por encontra-la ali.

— O que faz aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Eu ouvi baralho de passos, não estava conseguindo dormir — ele respondeu — E você?

— Também não estava conseguindo dormir — ela falou desviando seu olhar do dele.

Edward suspirou.

— A senhorita não me parecesse bem — ele disse olhando para ela atentamente.

— Eu estou — ela disse rápido demais, ele reconheceu a mentira.

— Não, não está. Olhe, Isabella, sei que não nos conhecemos direito, mas mais cedo vi que estava chorando perto do riacho e te observei o dia todo, você parecia muito infeliz, se é por minha causa, saiba que pode desfazer nosso acordo. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada — ele falou sinceramente, mesmo que não quisesse aquilo, não queria obriga-la a nada.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele.

— Não, não é isso — ela disse sinceramente — Bom de certa forma é... Eu nunca pensei que um dia me casaria com um príncipe e viveria longe de meu pai, eu só estou assustada com o desconhecido, com medo de que não seja a esposa certa para ficar ao lado de um rei um dia — ela disse sinceramente.

— Eu compreendo isso, sei que não nos conhecemos, mas seu pai foi tão explicito em sua carta que sinto que a conheço a vida toda. Sempre imaginei como seria a pessoa que estaria ao meu lado quando me tornasse rei e quando eu li a carta de seu pai, soube imediatamente que só poderia ser você. Eu te escolhi, não meus pais. Sei que não me conhece direito, mas meu pai me criou com honra e ensinando a respeitar uma mulher, ele sempre me disse que tenho que ser amigo da minha mulher e você aceitou meu pedido, quero que começamos assim. A senhorita pode ser minha amiga? Podemos conversar e nos conhecer melhor, eu quero mais que uma esposa. Eu quero alguém forte para que governe um dia o reino comigo quando tomar posse, assim como minha mãe é com meu pai.

— O senhor já fala como um rei — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Desde pequeno eu estou sendo ensinado a ser um — ele disse — Então?

— Acho que podemos fazer isso dar certo — ela respondeu e ele deu um sorriso torto.

Bella se deu conta de como ele era ainda mais bonito.

— Nós vamos amanhã cedo?

— Sim, daqui a pouco na verdade — eles riram baixinho.

— Eu posso levar Jake?

— Está muito em cima para isso, não temos ninguém para monta-lo — ele falou, não querendo dizer não a ela.

— Eu posso ir nele.

— Não você ficaria muito cansada e pegaria muito sol em sua pele — ele disse se preocupando com seu conforto.

Ela fez uma cara triste.

— Não se preocupe senhorita, eu posso mandar alguém vim busca-lo depois — ele disse ficando aliviado ao ver um sorriso simples surgir em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu.

— Se vamos nos casar acho que deveria começar a me tratar por você.

— Me chame de Edward então.

— Bella — ela disse simplesmente.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento.

— É melhor ir dormir, a viagem é cansativa e só chegaremos de madrugada lá.

— Tudo bem — ela falou assentindo.

...

Eles saíram logo depois do dejejum. Bella ficou boa parte do tempo abraçada com seu pai, ela segurou seu choro que queria sair, mas sabia que logo ele iria para seu casamento.

Casamento.

Quando ela podia imaginar.

Chegaram na capital de Forks, La Push de madrugada.  
Bella conversou bastante com Esme e Rosalie e percebeu que elas poderiam ser boas amigas.

Elas contaram muitas coisas sobre a capital que Bella nunca tinha imaginado.

Não teve tempo de conversar com Edward que ia do lado de fora montado em Nessie, mas sempre que paravam para descansar um pouco e esticar as pernas eles trocavam olhares.

Esme sorriu olhando a troca deles uma vez, podia sentir que seu filho seria muito feliz.

Mesmo ainda de noite Bella já pode ver de longe a cidade que estava iluminada por algumas luzes que vinha de lamparinas que iluminavam a capital.

Era grande e bem iluminada, Bella nunca imaginou que existiria algo assim, mas sabia que La Push era bem desenvolvida e moderna para aquela época.

Muitas nações invejavam seu país que investia bastante em educação e ciência, fazendo muitas pessoas descobrirem várias coisas que ajudavam Forks a se desenvolver, além de poderem vender para outros governantes.

— Isso é o mar? — Bella perguntou curiosa ouvindo o barulho de ondas, eles passavam por uma ponte e por causa da escuridão da noite ela não podia ver o mar que tinha ali com mais facilidade.

— Sim — Esme respondeu — No quarto que separamos tem uma vista dele, você gostará de ver quando estiver claro, é lindo.

Bella olhou mais a frente e pode avistar o palácio ele parecia ser dentro de uma ilha, mas não era realmente, era arrodeado pela praia e pela Floresta Negra, que eram as únicas saídas do castelo.  
Ele ficava do outro lado da praia e para chegar nele só atravessando a ponte de pedra ou enfrentando a Floresta.

— E aqui será sua nova casa — Esme falou quando elas passaram por grandes muros protegidos e uma entrada grande com guardas — pelo menos até você e Edward se casarem e serem nomeados como duque e duquesa.  
Bella estava tão embasbacada com a beleza do lugar que quase perdeu a última parte.  
— O que? — ela perguntou se virando para Esme.  
— Você morará aqui com Edward até que se case e seja nomeado duquesa. Depois morará em Cullen com Edward, até Carlisle e eu renunciarmos para Edward assumir. Isso acontece com todos os herdeiros aos tronos.  
— Mas... Mas... eu serei uma duquesa?  
— Sim e um dia será a rainha.  
Bella ficou sem fala com a boca aberta.  
Esme sorriu colocando sua mão na de Bella.  
— Não se preocupe querida uma coisa que posso ver muito bem e como as pessoas são e você é boa, determinada e forte tenho certeza que será uma rainha digna justa e amada pelo nosso povo.  
— Obrigada Esme — Bella agradeceu rapidamente.  
A carruagem tinha parado e Bella viu todas descerem ficou por último e quando foi descer viu uma mão coberta com uma luva preta estendida. Ela sabia de quem pertencia.  
Colocou sua mão no braço forte e saiu da carruagem com a ajuda de Edward.  
Ele sorria para ela, fazendo o coração de Bella se apertar.  
Oh que seria isso que estava sentindo?  
Ela não saberia dizer, mas tinha certeza que descobrira.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Postando rapidinho porque amanhã tenho uma provinha daquelas e tenho que estudar...

fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo

comentem.

beijos


	6. Parte V

Aqueles haviam sido os dias mais corridos para Bella.  
O único momento que conseguia descansar era quando ia dormir.  
Costureiras não paravam de entrar em seu quarto, para fazer vestidos e ela escolher modelos e cores.

Fez um tour pelo palácio onde pode conhecer melhor alguns lugares e segredos, para que conseguisse andar ali sem se perder.

Ainda teve algumas aulas com Esme de como se portar sendo agora alguém da realeza. Das coisas certas que falar e a rainha falou algumas experiências suas como ajudante do marido para governar o povo.

Alice sua dama de companhia parecia está vivendo um sonho, já que sempre acompanhava Bella em todos os lugares.

Bella estava agradecida de tê-la ali, Alice era uma grande amiga e ela que ouvia os desabafos de Bella sobre tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida e ainda a ajudava a escolher os melhores vestidos.

Principalmente para o baile que o rei daria para apresenta-la, ainda tinha o vestido do casamento e da nomeação deles de Duque e Duquesa de Cullen. 

Ao contrário do que Bella esperava, ela e Edward também não conversaram muito durante os dias que se passaram. Ele sempre estava muito atarefado e um dia até viajou para algum lugar para resolver algo e Bella ficou quase dois dias sem vê-lo.

Percebeu que mesmo vendo-o apenas nas refeições que Carlisle fazia questão de todos fazerem na mesa, ela sentiu saudades dele.

Do seu olhar, seu sorriso, até de sua voz.

Isso deveria ser bom, certo?

Durante as refeições Edward sempre se sentava a sua frente, eles passavam as refeições todas trocando olhares, sorrisinhos e algumas palavras, Bella as vezes até corava quando ele a olhava demais e de uma maneira intensa, ela sentia seu estomago se embrulhar e suas mãos tremiam levemente. Quase nem conseguia comer.

Estava ansiosa para o casamento e apreensiva de como seria sua vida depois. Sem falar que ainda não sabia direito o que acontecia entre um casal e não fazia a mínima ideia de como descobriria isso.

Mas finalmente o dia do baile chegou.

Bella estava nervosa, com medo de que desse errado e as pessoas não gostasse dela.

Estava pronta já e o baile já tinha começado, ela estava esperando na escada, quando a vistou uma pessoa muito conhecida.

— Papai — Bella disse quando viu seu pai, muito elegante com , perto da entrada do salão. Ela se aproximou dele e eles se abraçaram apertado.

— Bella, querida — Charlie disse acariciando o rosto da filha e ele beijou sua testa.

— Quando o senhor chegou aqui?

— Agora pouco querida, você estava se arrumando e está maravilhosa — ele disse olhando sua filha.

Bella tinha escolhido um vestido vermelho, com mangas de rendas e iam até sua cintura com uma simples fita que marcava e caia um pouco rodado, seu cabelo longo estava preso em um coque que Alice havia feito. Ela preferia ter ficado com o vestido azul, mas Alice e a costureira acharam que o vermelho ficou melhor nela.

— O senhor não acha exagerado?

— Não, você agora vai ser a mulher do príncipe, tem que estar sempre elegante, sua mãe iria ama-la vê-la assim. Aqui trouxe algo para você que era dela — ele tirou de dentro do seu sobretudo uma caixinha e dentro tinha um colar dourado bem delicado — Era da sua mãe, não tinha nenhum pingente, mas da mesma forma o colar já era muito bonito sozinho.

.

— É lindo papai, obrigada — Bella agradeceu e Charlie colocou a corrente em seu pescoço, ela a tocou e sorriu, sentindo que uma parte de sua mãe estaria sempre com ela. Relaxou.

O colar dourado havia combinado perfeitamente com o seu vestido e era bem discreto.

Só daria para notar se olhassem bem de perto.

Eles se viraram e um homem que estava na porta do salão os anunciou:

— Marques de Swan, _Charlie Federic Armand Swan III_ e sua filha Isabella Marie Armand Von Swan, noiva do Príncipe Edward Anthony Robert Alexander Von Masen Cullen —Bella respirou fundo apertando o braço de seu pai enquanto desciam as escadas.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles e Bella se concentrou em descer as escadas sem cair.

Ela deu um simples sorriso quando encontrou Edward.

Ele estava lindo, com uma roupa de príncipe. Usava uma calça branca uma blusa branca também por baixo de um casaco azul com detalhes vermelhos e algumas medalhas. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás e Bella não sabia como eles tinham ficado assim, já que eles sempre pareceram tão desorganizados e bagunçados.

Charlie parou em sua frente o cumprimentando.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão. E Edward perguntou rapidamente como havia sido sua viagem.

Depois Charlie saiu discretamente deixando eles sozinhos.

— Príncipe — Bella disse fazendo uma reverencia a ele.

— Por favor, Bella, me chame de Edward, vamos dispensar formalidades entre nós dois — ele disse fazendo um gesto com a mão e ela assentiu adoravelmente.

— Nunca vi alguém tão encantadora quanto você — ele disse adorando a cor de vermelho que surgiu em suas bochechas.

— Obrigada.

— Venha, vou te apresentar há algumas pessoas — ele disse dando o braço a ela, Bella entrelaçou seu braço no dele e sorriu.

Ela conheceu muitas pessoas e não se lembrava do nome da maioria delas, foram duques, barões, visconde e até pessoas de outros reinos que mantinham tratados agradáveis com o Reino de Washington.

— Entediada? — Edward disse quando acabaram de falar com um príncipe do reino vizinho.

— Não — Bella disse dando um sorriso — Só estou cansada — falou.

— Bem, vamos sentar e jantar — ele disse.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa junto com o rei, a rainha, Rosalie e Charlie. O banquete foi servido e o salão ficou silencioso com todos comendo com apenas alguns cochichos sendo ouvidos.

— Vamos dançar? — Edward perguntou minutos depois que terminaram de comer.

— Oh, eu estou muito cheia — ela confessou com um olhar envergonhado por ter comido de mais em sua frente.

Mas ele gostou de saber que ela não tinha frescuras com comida.

— Vai ser bom para a digestão — ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão a ela.

Bella achava que não seria uma ideia tão boa assim, mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo dizer não a ele.

Então, se levantou com cuidado dando sua mão a ele, suas peles se tocando e ela sentiu aquele formigamento agradável.

Eles tinham alguns músicos tocando e assim que eles apareceram no meio do salão todos se viraram para olha-los.

— Todos estão olhando para gente — Bella sussurrou envergonhada olhando ao redor, sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura e ela colocou a sua no ombro dele.

— Não se preocupe, vamos proporcionar um belo show a eles — falou.

Ela mordeu seu lábio, olhando em seus olhos dourados brilhantes.

Eles ficaram se olhando e foi como se dançassem a vida toda.

Bella deixou Edward a guiar e eles dançaram como se fossem dançarinos profissionais, girando pela pista de dança com elegância e ritmo, o vestido de Bella rodava, o olhar de Edward era firme e Bella se movia como se tivesse feito aquilo a vida toda com ele. Havia tido aulas de dança há alguns anos atrás e demorou um pouco para ela conseguir dançar certo, mas ela aprendeu, felizmente porque se não teria pisado no pé de Edward diversas vezes.

Por um momento enquanto dançava com ele, seus olhos conectados, ela sentiu que só existia os dois ali, esqueceu de tudo e Edward se sentia da mesma forma.

Só se lembrou quando a música parou foram aplaudidos por todos que assistiam, Edward fez uma reverencia para ela e beijou sua mão delicadamente.

Bella voltou ao seu lugar morrendo de vergonha, seu rosto da cor do vestido. Seu pai sorria para ela.

— Bella querida, nunca vi dançar assim, estava maravilhosa — Charlie falou.

— Tive um bom guia — ela murmurou apenas, sentindo os olhares de Edward sobre ela.

Seu pai e Edward ficaram conversando, Bella olhou ao redor do salão. O rei e a rainha, também dançavam junto com os vários convidados, até Rosalie dançava com um garoto.

Ela sorriu ao ver Alice, Bella havia feito questão que ela estivesse ali e tivesse um vestido bem bonito. Ela estava conversando ao fundo com o Jasper, bem discretamente, eles estavam distantes e Alice parecia bem tímida, mas sorria de algo que Jasper dizia.

— Você quer sair comigo amanhã? Não tivemos muito tempo de conversar direito e não quero que me ache um estranho se vamos nos casar — ela ouviu uma voz dizer e se virou vendo que seu pai havia saído da mesa e estava só ela e Edward sentado ao seu lado, a olhando como se ela fosse... bem... ela não saberia explicar. Como se ela fosse algo muito importante a ele?

— Eu adoraria — Bella disse sorrindo, seu coração estava acelerado e ela nunca o sentiu bater tão forte como estava sentindo naquele momento.

Será que era normal?

— Bella, querida, foi adorável a dança de vocês — Esme disse meio ofegante aparecendo na mesa.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu — A senhora também dançou muito bem.

— Ah que nada, já estou meio enferrujada e Carlisle também, acredita que ele pisou no meu pé — ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

— Hey — ele murmurou ao lado da esposa, arrumando a coroa que estava torta em sua cabeça.

Bella riu.

— A onde aprendeu a dançar assim? — Esme falou, se lembrando vagamente de seu pai dizendo algo sobre isso na carta que ele escreveu.

— Meu pai contratou um professor quando era mais nova, eu era muito desastrada e isso me ajudou com meus problemas de equilíbrio.

— Eu achei que vocês foram muito bem — Carlisle disse dando uma olhada para o filho, que sorria orgulhoso e feliz, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Bella.

Ele mal podia esperar para o dia seguinte e o que poderia fazer quando estivessem os dois sozinhos.

Ele apertou seus lábios um no outro tendo várias ideias.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Eiita, que o Edward está cheio de ideias...

Espero que nenhuma seja impropria afinal a Bella não tem a menor ideia do que se passa com um casal,

vai assustar a menina kkkkkk

hehe

o que acharam do capitulo?

espero que tenham gostado...

Logo tem mais... e acho que nesse encontro Edward vai ganhar ao menos um beijinho...

haha

logo tem maais amores

comentem, amando os comentários, não achei que fossem gostar tanto da fic, mais fico muuuito feliz que estejam gostando

beijos

lalac


	7. Parte VI

— Tem certeza que é seguro irmos assim? — Bella perguntou olhando Edward conferiri a sela de Nessie com habilidade.

— Claro, venha ela não vai nos derrubar — Edward disse arrumando uma cesta nela e depois subiu dando a mão para Bella subir.  
Bella olhou para ele que tinha um sorriso torto, ela não conseguia dizer não e nem queria dizer.  
Deu a mão a ele e subiu no cavalo ficando em sua frente.  
Os braços dele envolveram ela pela cintura e seguraram as rédeas de Nessie que começou a trotar.  
Bella sorriu.

Amava o vento no seu rosto e os galopes suaves do cavalo.

Só agora havia percebido como sentia falta disso.

E de Jake.

Será que ele estaria bem?

— Você gosta? — Edward perguntou vendo o sorriso em seu rosto.  
— Sim — ela disse sorrindo.  
Eles ficaram em silencio, de repente Bella se tornou bastante consciente dos braços fortes de Edward que a envolviam para segurar as rédeas de Nessie.

Seu coração bateu forte e ela respirou fundo querendo controlar o que estava sentindo, mesmo sem saber como, mas piorou quando ela só sentiu o cheiro que emanava dele.

Oh, céus ela queria se inclinar e sentir aquele cheiro do pescoço dele. Seu rosto esquentou com esse pensamento.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela falou o vendo entrar por uma trilha, mas logo depois saiu dela — Estamos saindo da trilha — falou nervosa.

Ele riu.  
— Com medo? Eu não vou machucar você — ele disse.  
— Eu sei que não — ela disse sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes — Mas...  
— Não é muito longe e você irá gostar — ele disse.  
Nessie andou mais um pouco e quando chegaram a uma pequena clareira Edward puxou a rédea e a égua parou.  
Ele desceu e ajudou Bella a descer segurando em sua cintura.

Amarrou Nessie em um galho de arvore. Depois olhou Bella.  
Seus olhos se conectaram e eles ficaram mudos enquanto se encaravam.  
— Por aqui — Edward disse sentindo sua garganta seca desviando seus olhos do dela.

Ele pegou a cesta que carregava e a segurou em sua mão, empunhando sua espada na outra.

Bella olhou com curiosidade, mas ele usou a espada para cortar algumas samambaias e galhos que estavam no caminho.  
Nem dois minutos depois eles chegaram ao lugar que se tornaria o lugar deles, que eles usariam sempre que precisassem fugir e ficar sozinhos um com o outro, no futuro.  
Era uma clareira repleta de flores e gramas verde ao redor de árvores, muito maior que Bella já tinha visto.  
Ainda havia um lago com a agua bem limpa e clara.

Bella nunca poderia imaginar que poderia ter um lugar bonito assim na Floresta Negra.

A paisagem era linda de tirar o fôlego.

E imediatamente ela quis ter uma tela e pinceis pois queria guardar aquela imagem para sempre.  
— É lindo — ela disse admirada com o lugar  
Ele sorriu.  
— Sabia que gostaria. Você parecia gostar daquele riacho perto de sua casa pensei que gostaria de ter um aqui também — ele falou.  
— Mas não moraremos aqui — ela falou triste já pensando em uma separação daquele lugar.  
— Um dia moraremos — ele falou.  
Ela sorriu.  
— Obrigada Edward você tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro comigo desde que nos conhecemos não sei o que posso fazer para retribuir isso — ela disse o olhando.  
Mesmo em tão pouco tempo Bella começou a entender o que estava sentido naquele momento.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Afinal se não fosse paixão que seria?

Ele era sempre era tão gentil, carinhoso com ela, não tinha como isso não acontecer, mesmo sem saber percebeu que Edward era o homem que ela sempre desejou ter.

Como poderia ter tanta sorte de ter sido a escolhida? Será que já estava escrito aquilo?

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão, eles usavam luvas e Edward amaldiçoou mentalmente aquele padeço de pano.  
Queria sentir a pele dela, queria toca-la.  
Estava tão difícil para ele resistir ao que estava sentindo. Ao que ele sentia quando leu a carta de seu pai e o que ele sentiu quando a viu pela primeira vez e soube que ela era a escolhida.

— Há uma coisa — ele comentou suavemente, não queria assusta-la.  
— O que? — ela perguntou curiosa, faria qualquer coisa para retribuir a felicidade que ele estava a fazendo sentir.  
— Prometa para mim que tentará ser feliz comigo isso já vai bastar. Eu posso não conhece-la ainda muito bem, mas sei que não está completamente feliz aqui, eu não quero que se sinta assim, então achei que gostaria de vim aqui nesse lugar — ele falou.  
— Você ler as pessoas muito bem — Bella disse.  
Ele sorriu.  
— Ao contrário acho você muito difícil de ler.

— Eu só estou tentando me adaptar ainda a minha nova vida. Sempre morei em Swan e está aqui prestes a me casar com um príncipe, alguém que pouco conheço me deixa com medo e com falta de casa — ela desabafou sinceramente.  
— Eu não quero que se sinta triste aqui. O que eu posso fazer para deixá-la feliz? Seu sorriso e muito bonito e você deveria sorrir sempre para embelezar ainda mais esse mundo — ele disse e corajosamente subiu sua mão colocando na bochecha dela suavemente.  
Ela corou.  
Ela se inclinou aceitando o carinho de bom grado e o retribui levado suas mãos ao rosto dele, sentindo o pelo de sua barba que estava crescendo através do pano fino da luva.  
— Você já me fez, trazendo-me neste lugar, eu amei.  
— Quero que me ame também — ele sussurrou com medo do que declarou e piscou demoradamente — Quero ter alguém que eu ame ao meu lado e que sinta o mesmo por mim, você foi a única carta que eu li que despertou algo em mim.  
— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou confusa, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Que eu me apaixonei por você quando li em sua carta e me apaixonei quando a vi no riacho sem saber que era você e me apaixonei novamente quando tive a certeza que você era minha escolhida. Quero me apaixonar todos os dias por você. Amar você.

— Como pode saber se o que sente é amor? — ela perguntou — Eu nunca amei ninguém antes.  
— Você sabe bem aqui — ele disse e levou sua mão sob o peito dela sentindo seu coração bater, tendo cuidado para não tocar nenhuma parte indevida.  
Ela sorriu.  
— Eu não sei ainda, mas acho que estou bem perto de sentir — ela respondeu.

Edward deu um sorriso aberto mostrando todos seus dentes.

Bella o imitou. Seus olhos presos um no outro.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, não conseguindo se controlar.

— Sei que não deveria está fazendo isso, mas você é irresistível de mais para seu próprio bem.

— O que você está querendo dizer-me? — perguntou.

— Seus lábios são tão atrativos, não consigo fazer isso, me desculpe meu atrevimento, mas vamos nos casar logo e eu só gostaria de beija-la — ele falou e passou seu polegar no lábio dela.

Bella sentiu seu estomago se apertar com o toque dele. Ele não usava luva e o contato pele com pele entre eles sempre causavam sensações estranhas nelas.

— Mas a tradição é que o primeiro beijo do casal, seja só quando o padre abençoa — ela disse, mas percebeu que preferia ter aquele momento ali só com ele, do que partilhar com uma Igreja inteira.

Vai que fazia alguma coisa errada e todos vissem?

E rissem dela?

— Você acha mesmo que todos os casais seguem isso? — ele perguntou.

— Mas beijar-me? Eu nunca beijei ninguém assim — ela disse sentindo a respiração dele tão perto dela, de repente ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Já havia visto muitos criado se beijando assim e ela sempre imaginou como seria sentir aquilo, havia perguntado uma vez para seu pai se eles podiam trocar um beijo na boca, ainda era uma criança e Bella não entendia direito as coisas.

Nunca havia visto seu pai da maneira que ele ficou, vermelho, envergonhado, nervoso ele então explicou que aquele tipo de beijo só poderia ser trocado entre duas pessoas quando eram um homem e uma mulher e casados, Bella então sempre imaginou quando poderia casar para então experimentar esse beijo.

Mas agora ela não precisava mais esperar, ela já se sentia de Edward e eles se casariam logo que mal teria? Estava totalmente seduzida e entregue a ele.

— Não se preocupe eu serei seu professor. Será uma honra ensina-la — ele disse e sem conseguir se segurar colou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella não soube o como agir.

Os lábios deles eram tão macios que pareciam veludo. Sentiu algo úmido e soube que ele tinha aberto a boca, ela experimentou fazer o mesmo e algo mole e quente deslizou entre seus lábios.

Oh!

O corpo dela pegou fogo e Bella segurou em seus ombros com medo que fosse desmaiar, suas pernas estavam tão bambas, mas a mão forte dele envolveu sua cintura a segurando enquanto a outra estava em seu rosto acariciando sua bochecha.

Ela abriu mais a boca esperando sentir melhor aquilo e a coisa quente que percebeu que só poderia ser a língua dele encontrou a sua e elas se tocaram.

Bella puxou seu lábio assustada e acabou mordendo o lábio dele.

Ele gemeu se afastando dela ofegante, colocando a mão nos lábios.

— Desculpe eu...

Ele riu.

— Tudo bem — falou suspirando.

— Eu não sabia que poderíamos nos beijar assim, fiquei assustada — falou totalmente envergonhada.

Ele tocou em sua mão, odiando as luvas que ela usava.

— Podemos fazer muitas coisas — ele disse malicioso, mas ela ingênua não percebeu suas intenções — Mas só entre nós dois, você não pode ter essa intimidade com mais ninguém — ele disse, ela assentiu rapidamente, ela nem tinha vontade de ter aquilo com outra pessoa.

Edward se virou pegando dentro da cesta no chão uma manta grande e estendeu na grama ele tirou de dentro algumas frutas e pão.

— É um piquenique? — ela perguntou animada.  
— Claro — ele disse divertido.  
— Se tivesse me avisado poderia ter feito um bolo.

— Venha sente-se — falou e ela sorriu se sentando sobre a manta.  
— Então é isso que os homens e as mulheres fazem quando se casam? — Bella perguntou inocente e curiosa.  
Edward se sentou ao lado dela sorrindo.  
— É mais que isso — ele disse.  
— O que pode ser mais? — quis saber.  
Ele se deu conta de como ela era pura e sem malicia.

Será que ele realmente seria capaz de fazer tudo o que queria com ela?  
Ele com certeza já deveria ter um lugar no inferno pelos pensamentos e desejos que tinha para quando finalmente se casassem.

— Eu acho que isso é uma conversa que você terá no dia do nosso casamento, seu pai não deve ter tido coragem de conversar com você ainda, geralmente as mães que falam.  
— Você está me deixando com medo — falou apreensiva.  
— Oh não fique — ele disse acariciando a mão, sorrindo ele tirou as luvas dela — Muito melhor — comentou tocando agora suas mãos nuas, pele com pele — Não há nada a que se ter medo. Eu vou fazer você se sentir no céu — ele prometeu.  
— Eu já estou me sentindo — ela disse sorrindo, mesmo parecendo que havia borboletas em seu estomago ela estava se sentindo tão feliz.  
Ele deu um meio sorriso torto e hipnotizante.

— Nós podemos nos beijar mais? — ela perguntou.  
— Sempre que você quiser — ele disse — Mas vamos evitar fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas, pelo menos até o casamento. Eles podem pensar que já tirei sua pureza.  
— Oh tudo bem — ela disse, fazendo surgir outras perguntas em sua mente, mas agora ela queria mais beijos — Mas eu não sei o que fazer com isso? — disse colocando a ponta de sua pequena língua rosado para fora.

— Só tente imitar a minha — ele disse entrelaçando seus dedos e a beijando novamente, dessa vez o beijo durou bem mais que o primeiro e Bella imitando os movimentos que ele fazia em sua boca na dele.

Edward tentou manter suas mãos comportadas, sabia que se descesse um pouco mais como queria, ele não teria controle suficiente sobre ele.

Quando estava impossível resistir e sua boca havia deslizado pelo pescoço dela sentindo seu cheiro ele se separou respirando fundo.

— Antes que esqueça trouxe algo para você — ele disse meio bruscamente querendo recuperar um pouco seu controle.

— Um presente? — ela perguntou surpresa e respirando fundo, seu corpo todo estava quente e ela esperava que ele tivesse trago agua — Mas eu não trouxe nada para você.

— Não me importo.

— Eu não gosto de receber presentes — ela falou um pouco emburrada.

— Então se acostume com isso, pois eu vou presentea-la todos os dias da minha vida — falou colocando a mão no seu bolso e puxando uma caixinha de madeira pequena.

Bella suspirou olhando para sua mão.

— Eu vi que você estava com esse colar ontem na festa... — ele comentou abrindo a caixinha lentamente.

Bella tocou o colar dourado em seu pescoço.

— Era da minha mãe — ela sussurrou, querendo dividir aquilo com ele.

Edward deu um sorriso triste.

— É muito bonito, mas acho que iria ficar ainda mais com isso — falou e Bella olhou para a caixinha vendo que dentro tinha um coração de cristal, era do tamanho da ponta do seu polegar e bem bonito.

— É lindo — Bella disse e o pegou com sua mão, ele tinha um lugarzinho dourado para segurar na corrente.

— Foi um dos primeiros diamante que lapidamos há três gerações atrás, pedi permissão para dar a você, quem sabe você pode dar a nossa filha um dia.

— Diamante? — ela perguntou abismada — É uma joia real Edward não posso aceitar.

— Claro que pode, você vai ser minha mulher, alguém da realeza agora e tenho certeza que minha mãe já mostrou a onde ficam as joias e falou que você poderia pegar qualquer uma, são suas também.

Bella suspirou.

Não tinha como mentir.

Ela nunca tinha visto tantos brilhos em um só lugar.

Era de ouro, prata, bronze, diversas pedras preciosas, como rubi, esmeraldas, também tinha coroas, brincos, colares, pulseiras.

Bella tinha se encantado com alguns, não se lembra de ver esse coração entre eles.

— Você coloca para mim? — ela disse e viu o sorriso dele abrir.

Edward ficou atrás dela e abriu seu colar colocando o pingente e depois o fechou novamente.

— Cuide do meu coração, eu o estou deixando para sempre com você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e deu um beijo ali.

Bella percebeu o significado daquele presente e ficou emocionada.

— Vou cuidar — ela prometeu se virando para ele.

Edward sorriu para ela.

— Porque você usa sempre coque em seus cabelos? — ele perguntou curioso.

Não que não gostasse, mas queria ver o cabelo dela solto. Ele sempre gostava de mulheres com cabelos soltos.

Bella corou.

— Ah... eu... podemos pular isso? — ela disse desviando o olhar dele.

Não sabia porque, mas sempre se sentia envergonhada quando falava disso.

Edward assentiu.

— Tudo bem — ele disse, mas ficou ainda mais curiosos.

Até porque quando ambos estivessem sozinhos depois do casamento ele com certeza iria vê-la de cabelos soltos.

E beija-la...

E ama-la.

— Se é o que você deseja, troco sua resposta por um beijo — falou.

Bella corou, mas em seus lábios já formaram um biquinho que ele achou adorável e a beijou tentando manter tudo sob controle.

...

Aquela tarde com certeza ficaria para sempre na memória de Bella e de Edward.

Foi o primeiro beijo que haviam dado. E depois muitos outros.

Ainda trocaram experiências de infância e riram muito.

Bella ria das histórias de Edward de quando ele era pequeno.

E ela mal podia esperar para descobrir o que poderia vim depois que se casassem.

Afinal, o que poderia ser melhor do que aqueles beijos?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, coitada da Bella... sem saber o que vai acontecer na sua noite de núpcias kkkk, se fosse pelo Edward ele já teria mostrado, mas... ainda bem que ele conseguiu se controlar

Beem, no próximo acho que a Bella descobre um pouquinho mais do que acontece e se tudo der certo eu volto antes de domingo para felicidade de vocês...

então comenteeeem muuuuito

haha

fico muito feliz que estejam gostando, para mim não iam gostar tanto assim e estou me surpreendendo

Bem, logo tem mais... vão conhecer a história da colher e panela haha,

beijos

boa semana

lalac


	8. Parte VII

Depois daquele dia Edward e Bella sempre viviam trocando sorrisos e olhares apaixonados. Todos podiam ver que algo havia acontecido, mas como o casamento seria em menos de uma semana ignoraram isso.  
Eles viviam se olhando e sorrindo, seus corpos sempre se inclinando um para o outro quando estavam próximos. Suas mãos se tocando sempre que ninguém estava olhando e Edward até conseguiu roubar dois ou três beijos dela durante esses dias o que sempre a fazia ficar com um sorriso bobo no rosto e querer mais.

— Bella querida você está aqui sozinha? — Esme disse entrando na biblioteca.

Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona com um sorriso de boba no rosto com um livro fechado na mão.  
Edward havia saído dali tinha pouco tempo e ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele.  
— Oh sim... eu... — Bella disse balançando sua cabeça levemente sorrindo — Estava pensando.  
Esme sorriu.  
— Em Edward? — Perguntou.  
— Oh... eu... sim — Bella admitiu desviando o olhar do dela.  
— Você está apaixonada por ele assim como ele está por você — ela disse.  
— Apaixonada? Eu não sei como é isso? — Bella disse.  
Esme sorriu se sentando ao lado dela.  
— Você pensa nele todos os dias? — Bella assentiu corando — eu vejo como você olha para posso ver o amor entre vocês, a forma que sorriem um para o outro e se tocam quando pensam que ninguém está olhando.

— Oh Esme eu não sei o que fazer, eu sinto, sinto isso tudo que você diz, mas e se ele não sentir por mim? — ela disse abrindo seu coração.

Ele tinha dito que estava apaixonado por ela, mas será que poderia ser amor?

Esme riu.

— Oh, querida desculpe, mas Edward ama você. Eu sei que ele se apaixonou por você assim que leu a carta de seu pai, ele sabia que tinha que ser você. Com Carlisle foi assim e com o pai dele também, os homens Cullen, desde pequenos foram ensinados que amariam incondicionalmente uma mulher e ela seria forte o bastante para ficar ao seu lado. Ele soube que era você assim que leu a carta é sempre assim. Você é a escolhida dele.

Bella sorriu para Esme.

— Obrigada Esme, bom acho que já vou dormir, não quero está com olheiras amanhã.

— Sim querida, eu queria conversar rapidamente com você sobre amanhã.

— O que? — perguntou curiosa.

— Bom é sobre a noite de núpcias, as mães sempre conversam com as filhas antes do casamento e eu pedi para Carlisle que falou com seu pai para eu falar com você, já que sei queria muito constrangedor se seu pai que viesse falar iss...

— Esme, está divagando.

— Oh sim, bem — Esme suspirou e Bella viu que a mulher estava sem graça — Eu pensei que só passaria por isso com Rose, mas bem...

— O que acontece, Esme? — Bella perguntou mais curiosa — Não são só beijos? — a pergunta escapou de Bella e ela corou.

— O que você sabe sobre isso? — Esme perguntou alarmada.

— Oh, bem... Edward... ele...

— Esse menino não tem limites, desrespeitando você assim — Esme disse balançado a cabeça.

— Não, ele não fez nada demais e bem... eu gostei — Bella disse corando.

— Oh então tenho certeza que gostará de sua noite de núpcias, Edward será um cavalheiro, assim como seu pai foi comigo.

— Como será?

Esme respirou fundo.

— Bem, querida, você sabe da onde vem os bebês? — Esme perguntou.

— Não, eu sempre perguntei para o papai, mas ele nunca me disse a verdade eu acho. Mas uma criada uma vez me disse que ele vinha de um homem e uma mulher quando estão casados.

— Sim, bem o homem tem uma semente e ele coloca dentro da mulher, é como se a mulher tivesse a terra fértil para essa semente germinar e nascer um bebê.

— Como ele coloca? — Bella perguntou cada vez mais curiosa.

— Oh, bem, você sabe que nossos corpos são diferentes dos homens sim? — ela assentiu pensativa, Edward com certeza era bem diferente dela e só pensar nele que ela sentia um calor — Então, você tem uma panela...

— Panela? A onde? — perguntou confusa a interrompendo.

— É um modo de dizer querida, é bem suas partes íntimas.

— Oh — Bella disse sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo — Edward também tem uma? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Esme riu levemente.

— Oh, não, homens tem a colher — ela explicou achando engraçado a pergunta de Bella.

— Colher?

— Sim, ele... bem... na noite de núpcias ele vai colocar a colher dele dentro da sua panela e mexer entende, disso pode vim a nascer um bebe.

— Mas como ele vai colocar isso em mim? Porque ele coloca? E a semente vem da onde? E o bebê? Eu já serei mãe amanhã? — Bella disse uma atrás da outra.

— Calma querida, é difícil explicar, mas bem... O que você precisa saber é que sei que Edward vai guia-la e ensina-la tudo...

— Sim, ele disse que adoraria ser meu professor — Bella disse inocentemente.

— Não querida, informações de mais, você não deve sair falando sobre suas intimidades a não ser com seu marido e o que vocês fizeram deve ser sempre em privacidade no quarto sem a presença de mais ninguém tudo bem?

— Sim, mas eu ainda não entendo.

— Bella amanhã você entenderá tudo, agora você não tinha dito que iria dormir?

Apesar da curiosidade de Bella, ela percebeu que Esme estava sendo sutil para dar o assunto por encerrado.

Então Bella se despediu dela e foi para seu quarto com mais perguntas que respostas.

Alice estava dormindo no quarto junto com Bella e já a esperando com seu banho.

Bella tomou seu banho, mas sua mente estava longe Alice vendo que ela estava nervosa e pensativa achou melhor deixa-la quieta e não fez nenhuma pergunta e nem conversaram, só se despediram e foram dormir.

Bella só dormiu uma hora antes de acordar com um pesadelo, no sonho Edward a perseguia segurando uma colher grande e Bella corria dele com medo do que ele faria com ela.

Acordou no meio da noite assustada e sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

Suspirando ela se sentou na cama. Não queria ficar ali, pois sabia que só ficaria se remexendo e não conseguiria dormir.

Com cuidado para não acordar Alice, pegou uma vela protegida por um cálice e seu casaco de pele.

Ela saiu do quarto com cuidado, olhou para uma porta que dava para uma varanda e que estava aberta, foi até lá olhando para a negritude em sua frente o céu azul cheio de estrelas em sua frente. Sentou-se em um banco de ferro que tinha ali, abraçando as pernas e suspirou pensativa.

Podia ouvir o barulho forte das ondas do mar ao longe e isso a relaxou um pouco.

— Pensando em desistir princesa? — ela sorriu ao ouvir uma voz e se virou encontrando Edward, ele vestia suas calças pretas, botas em uma camisa fina de manga longa e branca, ela podia ver alguns pelos escapando pela gola da camisa dele.

— Eu não sou uma princesa — Bella disse voltando a olhar para a lua.

Ele se aproximou mais dela e se colocou sua mão em cima da dela, sentindo sua textura pela primeira vez, o toque percorreu o corpo deles.

— É a minha princesa — Edward disse olhando em seus olhos — O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar dormindo.

— Eu tive um pesadelo — ela falou notando o quanto a blusa dele era fina e ventava muito, abriu o casaco dela de pele que era grande o suficiente para os dois — Venha, fique aqui comigo, está frio.

Ele sabia que era perigoso de mais ficar perto dela assim, ainda mais que ele podia ver o quanto a camisola dela era fina e seus mamilos estavam eriçados pelo tecido, ele mal podia esperar para tê-la logo só para ele. Ficar com ela assim era uma tentação, mas ele correria o risco com prazer.

Se sentou ao lado dela colando seus corpos o máximo que conseguia, o calor que vinha dela rapidamente o aqueceu.

— O que foi seu pesadelo? — ele perguntou entrelaçando sua mão na dela, querendo distanciar seus pensamentos do corpo dela.

O rosto dela ficou quente e a curiosidade dele foi aguçada.

— Oh, nada de mais — ela disse desconversando.

— Oh, não foi algo sim, posso ver que está vermelha e se ele fez algo para você esta acorda a uma hora dessa com certeza algo foi — ele disse.

— Eu não sei se devo contar a você.

— Bella, vamos ser marido e mulher amanhã, não quero que termos segredo um com o outro — falou suavemente.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sonhei que você me perseguia com uma colher e eu corria de você — falou sem encara-lo.

Edward franziu seu cenho.

— Porque eu estaria fazendo isso? — disse confuso.

— Oh, sua mãe conversou comigo ela me disse o que acontecia na noite de núpcias, ela falou que você colocaria uma colher na minha panela bem... que na verdade quer dizer minha parte intima... isso me deixou curiosa e fui dormir pensando nisso — ela admitiu de uma vez depois disparou várias perguntas:

— Como você tem uma colher? Como ela entra e mim? Porque minha parte intima é uma panela? Não entendo... Porque disso pode nascer um bebe?

Ele riu.

— Hey calma... Eu não vou colocar uma colher em você — ele disse rindo, achando divertido.

— E o que será então?

Ele sorriu.

— Amanhã eu terei o prazer de mostrar, mas hoje, acho que você deve relaxar e dormir, — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

Ela suspirou.

— Não sei se conseguirei.

— Deve — ele disse e aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela — Amanhã quero você bem disposta para nossa noite de núpcias prometo que farei você se sentir muito bem e a última coisa que vai querer é fugir de mim.

Ele sussurrou sensualmente e Bella sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e ficar quente.

— Oh, eu acho que estou doente — ela disse levando a mão a testa.

Ele fez uma cara de preocupado.

— Porque o que sente?

— Às vezes quando estou com você, me sinto quente e incomodada com algo, parece que tem milhões de borboletas em meu estomago e eu quero sentir mais — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Você falando assim me descontrola, princesa — ele disse e colocou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella correspondeu ao beijo dele, abrindo sua boca e beijando seus lábios.

Ela sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios e depois adentrar sua boca e procurar a sua.

O fogo queimou em Bella e ela mesmo sem saber direito o que sentia, seguiu seus instintos.

Ela colocou sua língua na dele timidamente e tocou a dele, soltou um barulho estranho e sentiu a mão de Edward deslizar em seu braço e envolve-la pela cintura.

Bella abriu mais sua boca querendo mais, colocou a mão nos cabelos dele que a puxou.

Eles se separaram rapidamente buscando ar antes de voltarem a se beijar e quando Bella menos percebeu ela estava sentada no colo de Edward e eles se beijavam afoitamente, uma mão dele segurava em sua cintura massageando suas costas e a outra passou pela lateral dos seios dela e ele segurou um vendo o quanto eles cabiam em sua mão.

Perfeito.

Ela soltou outro barulho estranho, sentindo algo duro em sua bunda.

Edward quebrou o beijo respirando ofegante e acariciou novamente o rosto dela.

— Não podemos perder o controle — ele disse — Só mais um dia princesa e a noite será nossa — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela.

Ela assentiu.

— Esse fogo vai passar? — ela perguntou.

— Eu espero que não — disse sorrindo — Mas sempre que estiver o sentindo você me avise que eu vou tratar de apaga-lo.

— Como?

— Amanhã.

Ela rolou os olhos. E se remexeu, sentindo o negócio em sua bunda cutuca-la.

— Tudo amanhã, devo ir então dormir para ver se amanhã chega mais rápido. Isso é sua espada? — ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

— Não, querida isso é a colher — ele falou contendo um gemido — Agora vá dormir, antes que eu queria fazê-la minha aqui mesmo — disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu já sou — falou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, saindo de seu colo — Boa noite — desejou.

— Boa noite — ele disse se levantando e seguindo ela com o olhar até ela chegar em seu quarto.

Ela se virou para ele e acenou outra vez sorrindo ele retribuiu a vendo entrar e fechar a porta.

Edward respirou fundo olhando para seu quadril, parecia ter uma barraca armada ali.

Ele tinha um grande problema.

Mas só mais um dia para ele resolve-lo.

...

Só quando Bella estava deitada na cama e repassando os últimos minutos em sua cabeça centenas de vezes que ela se deu conta do que ele tinha dito.

Se aquele negócio que o cutucava era a colher dele e ela tinha a panela...

Ela arfou quando seu deu conta do que iria acontecer.

Com certeza demorou muito para dormir depois...

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii, amores...Vim fazer uma surpresinha para vocês, gostaram haha

Bella cada vez mais descobrindo as coisas que acontecem...

Vamos ver a reação dela quando ela ver com os próprios olhos a colher kkkk

O que acharam desse capitulo?

Esses encontros de madrugada...

beem espero que tenham gostado e comentem bastante

Domingo volto com mais

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Vou viajar terça que vem e vou passar 8 dias fora, então vou programar um capitulo lá no NYAH da fic, mas infelizmente não vai dar para eu postar aqui...

então é só procuraram meu perfil lalac ou a fic no nyah se quiserem ler antes ok, mas assim que chegar post aqui para vocês.

beem beijos até domingo ;)


	9. Parte VIII

O casamento real foi realizado durante o momento do crepúsculo na Catedral de Forks.

A Igreja era imensa e parecia um castelo por fora, tinha vidros nas janelas e por dentro tinha um altar todo decorado com ouro, o teto pintado como se fosse o céu, junto co estátuas de anjo penduradas. Era um lugar muito bonito e luxuoso, estava todo elegantemente preparado para o casamento do príncipe.

Várias pessoas de reino cercavam a catedral esperando ver alguma parte do casamento real, os guardas da cidade precisaram fazer uma barricada assim como seguranças da realeza.

O príncipe já estava no altar esperando elegantemente sua noiva, ele usava o traje real com as cores da bandeira de Forks, que incluíam o verde, que representava suas florestas, azul, representado o mar, branco representando a paz e vermelho representando o amor que eles tinham. Em seu peito o príncipe, várias medalhas de honra que ele havia ganhado.

Os convidados aguardavam a chegada da noiva e todos observavam como o príncipe estava nervoso andando de um lado para o outro, Carlisle que estava junto com o filho no altar ria do nervosismo do filho se lembrando de quando ele passou por isso.

Finalmente Edward ouviu uma corneta soar e soube que era sua noiva que tinha chegado, as portas se fecharam e ele quis ir até lá e perguntar por que ela tinha demorado tanto, mas na verdade sabia que ela estava na hora certa.

Ele parou olhando impaciente para a porta, o coral começou a cantar e todos se levantaram, Edward prendeu a respiração quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, duas meninas entraram jogando flores, mas Edward não prestou atenção nelas sua atenção totalmente presa na figura que estava atrás de braços dados com Charlie.

Ela estava de tirar o folego.

O vestido que ela usava tinha gola alta, mangas compridas e saia volumosa, o tecido era tafetá de seda. O corpete foi decorado com rosas de renda, e tinha uma fita sobre a seda que delineava sua cintura. Havia milhares de perolas na renda do vestido para acentuar os desenhos e contornos.

Bella ainda usava um véu longo, seu enorme cabelo estava preso em um coque, o véu era circular e bordado com detalhes de renda nas pontas.

O véu era liso e puro na frente fazendo assim Edward poder ver o rosto dela com bastante nitidez.

Seus lábios pareciam mais rosados e carnudos como nunca, sua sobrancelha bem feita.

Ele olhou o buquê de flores dela e sorriu, ela usava flores de laranjeira e ele sabia que significava muito bem amor eterno, pureza e fidelidade. Felicidade.

A noiva que deveria escolher o buquê sozinha e o que ela escolhesse era o que ela desejava para o casamento. Edward ficou muito feliz com a escolha.

Finalmente Bella chegou até ele, Charlie colocou a mão da filha na dele, e Edward respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro. Percebeu que sua mão estava gelada e ela tremia levemente, sabia que ela estava nervosa e ele acariciou as costas da mão dela com o polegar para relaxa-la.

Edward não prestou muito atenção na cerimônia, apenas rezando que ela acabasse logo.

Finalmente chegou as horas dos votos, era tradição deles cada um fazer seus próprios votos.

Então Bella disse os seus primeiros, sua voz calma e suave, ela não falava para todos ouvirem, no máximo quem conseguiria escutar eram as pessoas sentadas na segunda fileira.

— Eu Isabella Marie, a Escolhida do Príncipe Edward de Forks, prometo honra-lo, ama-lo, respeita-lo. Cuida-lo quando precisar, ser uma esposa fiel e amorosa, ser uma mulher que governará com ele pelo bem do povo. Prometo está sempre ao seu lado, o apoiando e o aconselhando, ouvindo seus medos e seus planos.

— Eu Edward, Príncipe de Forks, prometo a minha Escolhida que estarei sempre ai seu lado, sendo fiel e cuidando dela como se fosse minha própria vida, serei seu amigo, seu esposo e amante. Secarei suas lagrimas quando precisar e rirei mesmo se sua piada não tiver graça. Prometo que a amarei por todos os dias de nossas vidas.

Ele terminou e pode ver que os olhos de Bella estavam úmidos, ele se segurava para não chorar.

O Bispo terminou de abençoa-los e eles colocaram a aliança um no dedo do outro, felizmente ali ele podia usar aliança, já que tinha países que o homem não precisava só as mulheres. E Edward queria que todos pudessem ver uma ligação dele com ela que ninguém poderia destruir nunca.

O padre finalmente os declarou mulher e Edward finalmente tirou seu véu, e beijou sua boca bem levemente e rapidamente, para a decepção de Bella que esperava um beijo como os que trocaram a noite, mas sabia que não podiam fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas, ainda mais na Igreja.

Eles saíram de lá e entraram na carruagem real seguindo para o palácio que seria realizado a festa.

Assim que estavam sozinhos na carruagem Edward sorriu para ela e a puxou beijando-a como ambos queriam.

A festa estava muito animada, a orquestra de Forks tocavam musicas o jantar era bem servido e todos falavam bem. O rei e rainha sorriam sentados em suas cadeiras, conversavam com seus colegas e até Rosalie se divertia com uma amiga.

— Devemos ir — Edward disse depois de girar ela e eles voltarem a valsar.

— Já? Mas a festa mal começou — Bella disse, estava achando difícil dançar com aquele vestido, mas não podia resistir a sentir os braços de Edward a envolvendo.

Ele sorriu.

— Princesa, as festas são para os convidados os noivos sempre se retiram antes — ele falou.

— Mas vamos sair sem falar com ninguém?

— Eles todos já esperam que saiam, alguns homens estão me olhando com uma cara de porque não a levo logo daqui, você está tão linda e desejosa.

— Obrigada príncipe — ele sorriu vendo como suas bochechas sempre ficavam adoráveis mais avermelhadas.

— Venha vamos — ele disse a puxando pela mão.

É claro que os convidados perceberam que eles estavam saindo e começaram a jogar sementes de trigos nele desejando fertilidade, Edward saiu sorrindo puxando Bella pela mão que estava corando e começando a ficar nervosa.

Os convidados, principalmente os homens, assobiaram e gritaram.

Quando chegaram ao segundo andar da escada, a onde ficaria o quarto deles, Edward a guiou pelo quarto.

A porta era de madeira e ele a abriu puxando Bella para dentro e trancando a porta o barulho se cessou e ficou só o silêncio.

Bella olhou o quarto, tinha dois baús grande em um canto, uma penteadeira com um espelho e gavetas, seus olhos se detiveram na cama de casal que era enorme, com o enxoval que a mãe de Bella havia preparado para a filha quando era pequena antes de morrer.

Ela se aproximou tocando o pano.

Sentiu um corpo atrás do seu e um beijo em seu pescoço, seu corpo todo reagiu aquilo de uma maneira que ela ainda não estava acostumada.

— Finalmente a sós — Edward disse fazendo ela se virar.

— O que eu devo fazer? — Bella perguntou nervosa, olhando para ele.

— Relaxar, será desconfortável e poderá doer se ficar nervosa — ele disse suavemente.

E ela respirou fundo assentindo.

— Você já vai colocar a colher na panela? — ela perguntou nervosa olhando em seus olhos.

Edward mordeu as partes internas da sua bochecha para não rir, sabia que isso a deixaria constrangida.

— Eu vou fazer amor com você, Bella — ele disse tocando sua bochecha — Vou ama-la, beija-la e acaricia-la, farei você ver estrelas — prometeu.

— Sua colher é mágica? — ela perguntou, afinal deveria ser para leva-la até as estrelas.

Edward não se conteu e riu.

— Você é tão pura... tão inocente... Se ama-la significa fazer você perder essa inocência eu vou para o inferno de bom grado — ele disse deixando-a confusa.

— Não entendi — ela falou.

— Venha tome um pouco de hidromel isso vai ajudar — ele disse indo até a garrafa que havia pedido peara deixar ali e encheu dois copos.

Eles brindaram e beberam.

— Essa espera está me mantando, podemos fazer isso logo? — ela perguntou.

— Você é apressada — ele disse e tocou o nariz dela — Mas eu também quero. Espere — ele disse e ela franziu sua testa.

Ele se sentou até a poltrona que tinha ali e tirou seus sapatos, depois sua farda de príncipe colocando em cima, ficou só com uma calça e uma camisa branca que usava debaixo, a blusa era folgada e mostrava os pelos de seu peito.

Bella ficou em silencio observando-o.

— Se vire — ele disse voltando a se aproximar dela.

Ela se virou e sentiu os dedos dele desfazerem o nó em seu corpete.

— Por que você está tirando minha roupa? — ela perguntou confusa.

Ele sorriu.

— Não precisamos de roupa aqui.

— Oh, mas... — ele a calou colocando seu indicador nos lábios dela.

— Não pense princesa, apenas sinta — ele disse e ela assentiu.

Ele se inclinou e beijou seus lábios, sentindo o corpete aberto e espalmou suas mãos nas costas nuas dela.

— Como eu tiro isso? — ele perguntou impaciente para descobrir por si mesmo.

Bella olhou para ele, ergueu seus braços e tirou o véu e antes que perdesse a coragem, puxou a manga libertando seus braços. O corpete soltou-se de seu corpo e ela ficou nua da cintura para cima, já que não usava nada por baixo, apenas uma saia fina por baixo de todo aquele tecido.

Edward a ajudou a sair do vestido olhando para seu corpo.

Seus seios ficaram nus e Edward olhou para eles hipnotizado, eram brancos e de um tamanho bom, seus mamilos pequenos rosados estavam duros.

Sem se conter ele levou a mão a um acariciando seu mamilo suavemente.

— Edward...

— Deixe eu te amar Bella — ele disse a beijando suavemente.

Ela assentiu, mesmo sem entender o que ele queria dizer e ele a ajudou a sair do vestido pesado.

Ela estava só com suas roupas grandes e intimas feita de algodão.

Com seus seios e barriga expostos.

Ele passou a mão pelo penteado em sua cabeça sentindo a presilha que segurava, ele a puxou com facilidade e liberou seus cabelos.

Estava ansioso para vê-la finalmente de cabelos soltos.

E sua boca se abriu enquanto eles caiam lentamente pelo corpo dela a cobrindo sensualmente.

Os cabelos dela eram maiores do que ele tinha imaginado, batiam bem abaixo de seus quadris, eram logos, brilhantes e castanhos.

Eles caíram tampando os seios dela e descendo ainda mais por seu estomago liso e parando quase no fim do seu quadril.

— Exagerado? — ela perguntou.

— Não, maravilhoso — ele disse acariciando uma mecha depois afastou de seus seios.

Ele queria perguntar sobre o motivo de ela o usar sempre presos, mais sua vontade de beija-la era maior.

Ele a puxou e voltou a beija-la, se inclinando e Bella o sentiu a tirar do chão pegando em seu colo.

Depois ela sentiu a cama em suas costas.

Edward não parava de beija-la e ela se entregou puxando os cabelos dele e entrelaçando sua língua na dele, retribuindo ao beijo suavemente.

Sentiu a mão dele massagear seus seios e algo dentro dela pulsou querendo mais.

Ela criou coragem e desceu a mão pelas costas dele, sentindo sua blusa. Percebeu que queria sentir a pele dele nua assim como ele podia sentir a sua.

— Só eu que tiro minha roupa? — ela perguntou.

— Não, linda — ele disse sorrindo e ergueu seu tronco puxando sua blusa.

Bella encantou admirada o peito dele.

Ele era simplesmente lindo. Seu peito era bem masculino com alguns pelos e forte. Tinha alguns músculos definido em seu abdômen, mas sem exagero. Ainda tinha uma trilha de pelo que descia de seu umbigo para baixo de sua calça.

Ela ficou curiosa para saber a onde eles parariam. E quando ia perguntar viu que ele desceu sua mão pela calça dele e a puxou para baixo junto com sua parte de baixo ficando nu.

A boca de Bella se abriu quando seus olhos desceram pelo corpo dele, parando principalmente no quadril dele, onde seu membro estava duro e pulsante para ela.

Ela se sentiu ainda mais quente.

— Oh... — Bella disse se dando conta que aquilo era a colher. Era grande e bem mais grosso que uma colher, ela percebeu e não tinha a ponta oca como colher, parecia mais como um...cogumelo, vermelho com um buraquinho no meio. De qualquer jeito, como aquilo iria entrar em sua panela?

— Eu não vou te machucar — ele prometeu descendo seus corpos pelo corpo dela.

— Isso... isso que é a colher? — Bella perguntou sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquela parte do corpo dele.

— Sim, eu tenho que te preparar para mim, se não irá doer.

— Como?

Ele não respondeu com palavras, mas sua boca voltou a beija-la sem nenhum pudor.

Dessa vez seu beijo foi mais forte e profundo e ela correspondeu a ele, tentando imitar e colocar no beijo tudo que estava sentindo como o dele.

Ele se separou dela quando o ar se fez necessário, mas apenas para descer sua boca pelo pescoço dela, mas ele não parou ali quando Bella menos percebeu de sua boca saia um barulho estranho enquanto a boca dele lambia e chupava seu seio enquanto uma mão sua massageava o outro, ele alternou e ela gemeu sentindo mais e mais prazer.

Bella sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar enquanto a outra mão dele descia pelo seu estomago e não parou por ali a tocando por cima do seu monte de vênus.

Ele se a fez abrir mais as pernas e ele tocou em sua fenda vendo o quão molhada ela estava.

Mas mesmo assim ele penetrou a ponta de seu dedo dentro dela, o movimento vendo como seu corpo reagia.

— Edward — ela disse suspirando o nome dele.

— Se entregue para mim, amor, não tenha medo — ele disse.

Ela gemeu e seu quadril começou a involuntariamente se mexer na mão dele, a boca dele voltando a beija-la com força. Antes de voltar a descer.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela disse ofegante puxando o cabelo dele quando a língua dele desceu por seu umbigo e para baixo.

— Você vai gostar — ele disse. E ela apenas assentiu.

A boca dele distribui beijos de baixo de seu umbigo e desceu por sua virilha, ela sentiu seu corpo vibrar e tudo se intensificou quando a língua dele lambeu sua entrada molhada.

O corpo dela estava quente de desejo e excitação a boca dele a chupou enquanto seus dedos penetravam, ele encontrou seu clitóris e ele podia não saberia direito como fazer aquilo na prática, mas havia se preparado bem, sabia o que fazer e como.

Ele tocou o ponto de prazer dela e ouviu um gemido brutal sair de sua garganta enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia gozando.

Ele sorriu satisfeito ficando em cima de seu corpo ofegante.

— O que foi isso? — Bella perguntou abismada, tentando controlar sua respiração.

— Isso foi o seu ápice de prazer, princesa e se depender de mim, todos os dias a farei sentir — ele disse.

— Então é isso a noite de núpcias? — ela perguntou chegando a conclusão que gostava tanto daqueles beijos que ele havia dado de como gostava de como ele beijava em sua boca talvez mais.

— Não, ainda não consumamos o casamento.

— E o que falta? — perguntou franzindo sua testa.

— A colher entrar na panela e mexer — ele disse e os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente sentindo o membro dele em sua fenda. — Relaxe se não vai doer — ele disse.

Ela assentiu e ele beijou sua boca para distrai-la, entrelaçando sua língua enquanto investia levemente para dentro dela.

— Ai — ela gemeu de dor quando o membro dele rompeu sua virgindade tornando mulher dele.

— Desculpe — ele disse parando quando estava completamente dentro dela.

— Esta tudo bem só está ardendo um pouco.  
— Eu vou tirar e...  
— Não espere — ela disse apenas.  
Ele ficou imóvel olhando para ela que o olhava de novo. Ela acariciou seus cabelos suavemente e ele entendeu que era para prosseguir.  
Ele se movimentou dentro dela vendo ela fechar e abrir os olhos, ela era tão quente e apertada ele poderia viver ali dentro e seria a vida mais longa e feliz que teria.  
— Está doendo? — perguntou preocupado.  
— Não muito — ela disse sincera.  
Ele suspirou.  
— Continue — ela falou.  
Ele investiu lentamente seu membro no sexo dela.  
— Edward — ela gemeu o nome dele apertando seus braços.  
—Mais? — ele perguntou gemendo, ela assentiu e começou a investir dentro dela as rápido. Seus movimentos não eram sincronizados, mas eram os certos.

Eles gemiam e se beijavam sem parar.  
Quando chegaram ao ápice do prazer gritaram um o nome do outro.  
Bella caiu exausta na cama e Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado e deu um beijo em sua testa a abraçando.

Bella sorriu se sentindo muito feliz.

Aquilo com certeza era mil vezes melhor que beijos. Agora entendia porque não falavam muito sobre isso.

Era algo tão íntimo, tão especial e ela tinha tanta sorte de ter partilhado esse momento só com Edward, seu marido.

Os braços dele a abraçavam suavemente, mas com firmeza. Ela estava tão confortável ali, se sentindo tão segura e protegida.

Sorriu ao perceber que agora todas suas noites poderiam ser passadas assim.

Não tinha como nada ser mais perfeito que isso e os pensamentos de Edward estavam em sintonia com ela.

Logo eles estavam dormindo nos braços um do outro e seria assim para sempre.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amoores, o que acharam do capitulo? haha

Alguém queria essa colher magica do Edward? Infelizmente para gente é ´só da Bella...

Como será agora que ela perdeu sua inocência haha, será que vai querer mais?

beem logo saberemos,

só queria lembrar que vou viajar e se tiver capi vai ser só no nyah, se eu conseguir programar lá...

beemm

beijos

e comentem muito...

boa semana para vocês


	10. Parte IX

— Bella amor, hora de acordar — Edward disse distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Bella que suspirou se mexendo na cama.

— Não, está cedo — ela disse sem abrir os olhos, ele pode ver que seus lábios vermelhos e inchados de tanto que eles haviam se beijado estavam curvados em um sorriso lindo.

— Cedo? Princesa, já deve ter passado o tempo do almoço — ele disse rindo em seu ouvido.

— O que? — ela disse se sentando na cama esbugalhando seus olhos, vendo o quanto o sol lá fora já estava alto — Porque não me chamastes antes?

— Porque estava linda dormindo e acho que me aproveitei muito de sua energia durante a nossa noite de núpcias — ele falou.

Ela corou se lembrando de tudo que haviam feito. De cada toque, beijo, caricias ousadas, cada sensação que ele a fez sentir, ela sentia seu corpo quente só de lembrar. Nunca pensou que poderia existir tamanho prazer assim, agora entendia porque as pessoas não falavam muito sobre esse assunto. A intimidade era algo muito especial, ela não se via tendo coragem de fazer isso sem ser com Edward. E ele ainda havia lhe acordado em algum momento durante a noite querendo mais e ela não pode resistir e fizeram amor mais uma vez e como da primeira vez ela pode ver estrelas.

Bendita seja as colheres magicas.

Ele acariciou a bochecha dela.

— Não fique envergonhada meu amor, não há motivos para isso — ele disse suavemente.

E ela suspirou, olhando para ele, vendo que ele estava sem blusa e vestia apenas sua roupa intima de algodão branca e folgada, que pendia abaixo de seu quadril mostrando um V.

— Devemos nos arrumar para descermos — ela disse.

— Não precisamos, somos recém-casados e quero passar o dia todo aqui no quarto com você — ele falou.

— Mas e o que os outros pensarão?

— E o que isso importa? Somos marido e mulher agora, amanhã será nossa cerimonia de nomeação, quero ficar aqui com você, sei que amanhã teremos pouco tempo para isso.

— E o que faremos, meu marido? — ela perguntou o fazendo sorrir.

— Tenho muitas ideias, minha mulher — ele disse divertido e se aproximou para beijar seus lábios.

Mas parou quando ouviu um barulho vindo do estomago dela.

— Oh, isso é muito constrangedor — Bella disse ficando vermelha que nem tomate e escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro da cama.

Ele riu.

— Tem um monstro dentro de você? — ele perguntou divertido.

— Pare — ela falou e ele riu mais.

— Venha, pedi que trouxessem algo para comermos — ele disse puxando o travesseiro do rosto dela e ela viu que em cima de uma mesa tinha uma bandeja com pães, suco, leite e frutas.

Ele disse se levantando da cama parecendo não se importar com seu estado de semi nudez, Bella estava consciente que estava totalmente nua e a única coisa que impedia Edward de ver seu corpo era a manta grossa que a envolvia.

Não sabendo direito o que fazer, enrolou o pano em seu corpo e se levantou.

— Preciso achar minhas roupas — ela disse envergonhada — E tomar um banho — completou.

Ele fez uma careta e voltou a se aproximar dela, parando em sua frente.

— Não nada de roupas, quero decorar cada pedacinho de seu corpo — ele disse puxando o lençol dela.

— Mas não posso ficar nua? Não é correto — ela falou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não é certo na frente de outras pessoas, mas sou seu marido agora e na minha frente você pode ficar nua se eu desejar — ele disse.

— Mas, mas não sou acostumada com ninguém me olhando assim — disse.

Ele suspirou rolando os olhos, pegou sua blusa branca no chão.

— Tome, vista mais se acostume em ficar nua em minha frente. Você é linda e não tem motivos para se envergonhar — ele disse e ela assentiu.

— Obrigada — falou rapidamente vestindo a camisa que ficou caída nos ombros e batendo na metade de suas coxas.

Ele lambeu seus lábios parecendo pronto a ataca-la.

— Coma, você precisa comer — ele disse parecendo querer convencer a si próprio e a puxou pela mão delicadamente.

Ele se sentou na cadeira e a puxou para ela se sentar em seu colo.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou, enquanto cortava um pedaço de pão.

— Eu posso me alimentar sozinha — ela disse entendendo suas intenções.

— Sei que sim, mas quero fazer isso.

— Tudo bem — ela assentiu— Mas só se você deixar eu alimenta-lo também.

— Feito — ele concordou com os olhos brilhando.

Comeram assim, um levando um pedaço de algo a boca do outro, as vezes trocavam beijos e carinhos.

— Sujou — Edward disse vendo que o canto da boca dela tinha se sujado com a calda doce.

Ela levantou a mão para limpar, mas ele foi mais rápido limpando com sua língua e terminou beijando seus lábios.

— Sua colhera está me cutucando — Bella disse se remexendo no colo dele, sentindo o membro duro dele.

— Meu pênis ou pau querida — ele a corrigiu.

— Esse é o nome correto?

— Sim, há outros como membro, falo... — ele disse.

— Porque ele fica me cutucando assim?

— Porque ele te quer, princesa, sempre quando estou com desejo por você meu pau endurece.

— E temos que nos amar para ele não ficar assim?

— É.

— Mas na noite que conversamos na sacada eu o senti assim, como você fez?

— Usando minha mão e imaginando que era você que estava fazendo aquilo em mim — ele admitiu meio envergonhado.

Embora muitos achassem que masturbação era um pecado e fazia cair a mão, ele não conseguiu se controlar e teve que dar prazer a si mesmo quando voltou para o quarto.

— Como? — perguntou curiosa, se virando de frente para ele ainda em seu colo.

Ele sorriu diante a curiosidade dela e da nova posição.

— Há muitas formas de se ter prazer minha princesa, podemos usar a mão — ele tocou as mãos dela e subiu por seus braços chegando em seus lábios — A boca — desceu pela lateral do corpo dela e colocou em cima do seu sexo — e sua boceta ou vagina — ele disse.

— Você ontem usou a boca em mim — ela disse meio desinibida e ele amou aquilo — Eu devo usar em você também? — ela perguntou.

— Só se quiser meu amor, nunca a forçarei a nada.

Ela assentiu pensativa.

— Como você sabe dessas coisas?

Ele sabia que um dia essa pergunta viria e já estava preparado para responde-la.

— É uma espécie de tradição aqui — ele disse imaginando se ela ficaria brava — Meu pai me levou quando eu fiz dezoito anos há um lugar onde tem mulheres que prestam esse serviço a homens libertinos. Mas é uma tradição de quando o filho completa maior idade ele é levado pelo pai nesse lugar para a mulher ensina-lo e o pai ter certeza que se filho será um homem legitimo.

— Oh, você ainda vai? — Bella disse não saberia o que faria se ele fosse.

— Não, eu tenho você agora e já tinha muito tempo que não ia.

— Você não terá uma amante terá? — ela perguntou ansiosa. O que faria se ele tivesse?

Sabia que era muito comum as pessoas da realeza terem amantes, ouviu uma história que um rei havia fundado uma religião só para que pudesse se casar com sua amante, mas não sabia se era verdade.

— Nunca, desde pequeno foi ensinado a respeitar minha esposa, você é tudo que preciso — ele afirmou forte e ela sorriu feliz, se inclinando para beija-lo levemente.

Ele segurou na nuca dela e aprofundou o beijo, as mãos dela em seu braço, ele apertou o corpo dela pelo seu e ela soltou um gemido mordiscando os lábios dele.

— Você quer banhar? — ele perguntou se separando dela.

— Banhar? Pensei que bem... poderíamos fazer amor — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Podemos fazer amor na banheira — ele disse.

— Podemos?

— Sim e em muitos lugares — ele falou e se levantou com ela no colo.

Ela sorriu animada e eles entraram no banheiro.

Ela olhou para uma banheira redonda de madeira que tinha ali, era a maior que ela já tinha visto, dava para ela se esticar dentro e com certeza caberia os dois ali com facilidade, a borda da banheira era toda de ouro, além do mais tinha um vaso e uma pia. Há! As maravilhas de ser príncipes, poucas pessoas tinham uso de saneamento básico.

— Já está cheia? — Bella disse.

— Sim, eu enchi enquanto esperava trazerem o café da manhã, sabia que queria tomar banho.

Ela sorriu.

— Vamos? Não vai entrar — ele disse puxando para baixo a única peça de roupa que usava.

Bella mordeu seu lábio olhando para o corpo viril e másculo dele.

Ela respirou fundo e puxou a camisa dele ficando nua.

Ele estendeu a mão a ela, que entrou na agua com sua ajuda, Edward entrou também sentando em sua frente

— Eu amo seus cabelos grandes — Edward disse passando as mãos pelas mechas molhadas, que tampavam seus seios.

— Eu gosto também, mas dá um trabalho cuidar deles.

— Porque você só os usa como coque?

— Bem... quando eu era menor Swan passou por uma seca muito grande e eu fiz uma promessa... que se chovesse para nossa plantação não morrer eu nunca mais cortaria meus cabelos... — ela disse envergonhada — Agora eles são grandes demais e sempre chamam a atenção, não gosto disso. Por isso uso sempre coque ou as vezes faço uma trança, mas demora muito...

Edward sorriu.

— Eu amei seus cabelos desse tamanho são lindos, quero sempre ver você nua em nossa cama, com apenas seus cabelos a cobrindo — ele disse cheio de desejo.

— Eu gosto dos seus também, são tão rebeldes — ela disse passando a mão no cabelo dele.

— Muito —Edward disse se inclinado para ela e capturando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de luxuria.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo dele, entrelaçando sua língua na dele e puxando seu cabelo, sentiu o membro dele em sua virilha e ela abriu mais as pernas, ele a puxando mais para seu colo e só com isso o membro dele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ela gemeu parando o beijo.

— Doeu? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela sorriu sentindo-se completa como nunca — O que devo fazer? — perguntou.

— Pense nos movimentos que seu corpo faz quando está cavalgando, imiti-os aqui — ele disse massageando o mamilo eriçado dela.

Bella assentiu e começou a subir e descer lentamente, logo seu corpo foi pegando o ritmo e se entregou ao desejo que sentia, as mãos de Edward a seguravam e ajudavam em seus movimentos, ele estocava dentro dela gemendo, mordendo seus lábios e chupando seu pescoço.

— Ahh... Edward — ela disse gemendo cavalgando nele com mais força sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, agua se mexia e escorria da banheira.

— Venha para mim, meu amor — ele disse levando a mão a onde eles estavam unidos e acariciou seu clitóris.

Ela gritou alto seu corpo se contorcendo, seu sexo o apertando e ela gozou, sendo seguida por ele que atingiu seu orgasmo dentro dela.

Eles se beijaram ofegantes e saciados.

Depois Edward pegou a esponja e o sabão e passou pelo corpo dela, a lavando, tocando cada parte de seu corpo e Bella fez questão de fazer o mesmo com ele, aumentando a intimidade deles pouco a pouco.

Passaram aquele dia no quarto perdidos um no outro, presos em sua própria bolha de amor.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

comentem...beijos


	11. Parte X

Quando Bella acordou no dia seguinte não encontrou Edward ao seu lado na cama.  
Seu corpo estava dolorido e Bella notou algumas manchas em sua pele clara, mas felizmente elas seriam escondidas pela roupa.

Sabia que elas tinham sido causadas por Edward e isso de alguma forma não a deixava com raiva, mas sim feliz.

O casamento era muito melhor do que ela tinha imaginado e estava torcendo para todas as noites serem assim.

Alguém bateu na porta e Bella se levantou a contragosto. Enrolou o lençol em seu corpo e se aproximou da porta.

— Quem é? — perguntou.

— Sou eu, senhora — ouviu a voz de Alice.

Bella rapidamente abriu a porta.

— Senhora tudo bem? —Alice disse com um simples sorriso olhando para Bella.  
—Alice por favor pode me chamar de Bella — ela disse — Eu vou banhar pegue meu vestido no armário.  
— Sim Bella — Alice sorriu.

Alice ajudou Bella a se arrumar e não pode conter as perguntas sobre o que acontecia na lua de mel. Bella apenas disse que era algo único e que não conseguiria explicar para ela em palavras.

Elas desceram as escadas sorrindo e encontraram Rosalie no corredor. Bella se despediu de Alice que partiria para o Palácio das Flores que ela e Edward iriam logo depois da nomeação.

Era a única pessoa que Bella confiava para cuidar da arrumação da casa.

Esme estava na mesa tomando seu desjejum.

— Esme — Bella disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

— Oh, Bella, querida, sente-se — Esme falou sorrindo.

— Bom dia mamãe — Rose disse e foi até sua mãe dando um beijo.

— Olá meu amorzinho, acordou tarde hoje — falou.

— O vestido que vesti descosturou aí tive que procurar outro — a menina explicou sorrindo e se servindo com um bolinho.

— Viram Edward? — Bella perguntou depois que acabaram de comer.

— Ele está com seu pai, cuidando dos últimos detalhes da nomeação.

— Hum... Certo — Bella murmurou apenas. Sentia um aperto no peito e sabia que só passaria quando o visse. Afinal havia passado os últimos dois dias só com ele e já estava com saudades.

— Majestade — Tanya disse entrando na sala.

— Sim?

— A costureira chegou com os vestidos — ela falou.

— Ótimo mande-a para o quarto de vestir, estaremos lá.

Esme sorriu para Bella e Rose.

— Vamos meninas, temos que nos aprontar — disse animada.

Rose bateu palmas, animada também.

...

Infelizmente Bella não conseguiu ver Edward até pouco antes da nomeação.

Elas passaram a manhã toda fazendo ajustes nos vestidos e conversando.

Depois de tudo certo começou a preparação, ela recebeu massagem, cuidado na pele, nas unhas e no rosto.

Almoçaram por ali mesmo e tudo que recebeu foi uma rosa vermelha que a fez ficar com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Havia entendido que ele também estava sentindo sua falta.

Quando ela finalmente estava pronta e saiu do quarto Edward estava em frente a porta andando de um lado para o outro com uma roupa dourada que combinava com a dela.

Ele sorriu quando a viu e se abraçaram como se tivessem dias que não se vissem.

A cerimônia de nomeação foi mais rápida que Bella tinha pensado.

Carlisle nomeou Edward e Bella como Duque e Duquesa de Masen, uma pequena cidade há menos de um dia do reino que eles cuidariam até Edward assumir o trono.

O sacerdote os abençoou e os súditos aclamaram sua majestade real.

Assim que terminou a cerimônia, as coisas de Edward e Bella já estava todo preparado para partirem.

Tudo seria levado em três carruagem grandes.

Bella dormiu a viagem toda até Masen e só acordou com Edward a chamando delicadamente.

— Princesa, veja já chegamos a Masen — Edward disse chamando sua esposa delicadamente.

Bella acordou e sorriu para seu esposo.

Ele puxou a cortina da carruagem e a boca de Bella se abriu quando ela viu a cidade.

Os súditos estavam formando uma fila e gritavam ovacionando o casal real.

Edward querendo que seu povo gostasse dele, colocou sua cabeça para fora acenando fazendo as pessoas gritarem entusiasmada.

A carruagem entrou por um grande portão de ferro, cercado com paredes imensas de pedras.

Ao fundo Bella pode ver o lugar que eles morariam, era chamado de Palácio de Flores com torres grandes, todo de pedra com várias flores ao redor da casa, a bandeira do país balançando com o vento.

Ela saiu com a ajuda de Edward e foram recebidos pelos seus empregados.

— Alice — Bella correu para abraçar sua amiga quando a viu acenando para ela.

— Duquesa — Alice disse fazendo uma reverencia.

— Alice por favor, posso me tornar rainha, mas sempre serei Bella para você — disse abraçando a amiga. Alice retribuiu o abraço emocionada e feliz do caráter de sua amiga continuar o de sempre, mesmo agora sendo a futura rainha de Forks, Bella continuava tendo o coração, mas puro e bondoso que ela conhecia

Bella também notou o olhar que ela trocou com Jasper que havia ido com eles.

Ela sorriu sentindo que teriam mais um casamento logo logo.

...

Eles conheceram a casa que era ainda maior por dentro, com uma escada oval, uma sala grande, cozinhas, quartos e banheiros.

— Você está cansada princesa? Gostaria de lhe mostrar mais uma coisa — Edward disse para ela quando terminaram o tour.

— Nunca para você príncipe — ela respondeu o fazendo sorrir.

— Vamos então...

— Edward a onde está me levando hein ? — Bella disse enquanto andava a cegas com as mãos dele tampando sua visão.  
— Calma querida estamos chegando — ele falou — Tem um degrau cuidado — ele avisou.

Ela subiu no degrau sentindo um cheiro familiar de animais.  
Andaram mais alguns passos e Edward tirou suas mãos do rosto dela.  
Bella apenas viu uma crina conhecida e sabia imediatamente quem era.  
— Jake — ela disse correndo até seu cavalo e acariciando seu focinho, o cavalo relinchou parecendo feliz — Eu sei também senti sua falta — disse beijando entre os olhos dele.  
— Assim eu fico com ciúmes — Edward disse sorrindo e Bella se virou olhando para ele. Percebeu que estavam em um celeiro iluminado por várias lamparinas, mas o sorriso de Edward roubava qualquer brilho do lugar.  
Ela correu o abraçando.  
— Não precisa ter ciúmes eu amo só você. Obrigada por ter trago ele — ela disse.  
O sorriso de Edward foi o maior possível.  
— Você está falando sério?  
— Claro sentia falta dele e..  
— Não isso.  
Ela repensou a frase e se deu conta do que tinha falado.  
— Você me ama Bella? — ele perguntou olhando para ela intensamente.  
— Quem não amaria? — ela admitiu, sentindo suas bochechas corando.  
Ele sorriu acariciando seu rosto e a beijou profundamente.  
Como sempre o sangue de Bella esquentou e ela apertou seu corpo no dele querendo mais.  
As mãos dele acariciaram a lateral do corpo dela e ele mordiscou seu lábio.  
Edward sorriu e se inclinou a pegando no colo e a colocou deitada em cima do monte de feno que tinha ali.  
— Edward o que está fazendo? — ela disse quando sentiu seu corpete ficar mais frouxo.  
— Te amando? — Soou com uma pergunta.  
— Aqui? — ela disse assustada — Alguém pode entrar.  
— Ninguém se atreverá a entrar aqui sem meu chamado, não se preocupe meu amor — ele disse liberando os seios dela e acariciando um suavemente.

Qualquer preocupação de Bella foi esquecida quando a boca dele encontrou a sua novamente.

E ela deixou ser amada por ele, ali no monte de feno no celeiro e pode sentir todo o amor dele em cada toque e beijo que ele dava.

Ela queria chorar quando atingiram o ápice.

Era felicidade de mais para uma pessoa só.

Só esperava que essa felicidade durasse muito e muito tempo.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Espere que sim...

O draminha da fic está chegando, então já fiquem preparadas.

Sei que esse capitulo não ficou lá essas coisas, no próximo vai começar o drama da fic, mas assim que acabar o drama tive uma ideia para Bella saborear melhor da magica da colher do edward kkkk

aguardem

haha

beeem amores, comentem,

logo tem mais

beijos


	12. Parte XI

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e eles criaram uma rotina boa.  
Edward cuidava da parte administrativa e social de Masen.

Ele havia nomeado Jasper como seu braço direito e para ajudar na segurança do povoado, eles eram velhos amigos e sabia que Jasper o ajudaria a cuidar do lugar que pouco a pouco voltava a prosperar.  
Bella estava amando sua nova vida, ela saia para cavalgar, cuidava do seu lar supervisionando tudo, podia ler e desenhava e a noite era toda de Edward.

A cada noite eles tinham uma experiência nova.

Ela nunca pensou que poderia ser tão feliz, acordar e dormir ao lado de Edward a deixava exultante, seu coração se apertava sempre quando não estavam juntos, mas quando se encontravam pelo corredor da casa ou pelo pátio Edward não se importava nenhum pouco com as outras pessoas presentes e a beijava apaixonadamente.

Deixando-a de pernas bambas e com o coração batendo acelerado.

E seus desenhos andavam melhores que nunca, sua inspiração estava nas alturas.

Edward fez até questão de que colocassem uma das telas dela na sala para decorar.

Eles haviam jantado juntos como sempre, Bella e Edward faziam questão de terem todas as refeições na mesa e Bella ainda intimava Alice e Jasper para comerem com eles, ela estava tentando dar uma de cupido e não estava sendo nada sutil com isso.

Pelo sorrisos e olhares que o casal trocava sabia que estava dando certo.

Mas assim que terminou o jantar Edward ainda teve que resolver algum problema e saiu com Jasper.

Bella subiu para o quarto e leu um pouco antes de se arrumar para dormir e esperar o marido.

Ela estava nervosa, Edward havia chegado um pouco tarde e ela já estava esperando seu marido deitada na cama. Estava enrolado completamente com a manta deixando só seu rosto para fora.

Ouvia os barulhos que Edward fazia do banho que ele havia ido tomar.

Ficou nervosa quando o viu sair do quarto de banho totalmente nu e sua colher não estava dura, mas também não estava tão mole assim.

Ela corou desviando o olhar dali e fechou os olhos, não demorou muito a sentir os braços dele a envolveram e seu corpo, ainda um pouco úmido colar no dela.

Edward começou a beijar seu ombro, sua mão indo para o quadril dela, Bella mordeu os lábios envergonhada e tensa, segurando com firmeza a manta.

— O que foi amor? — ele perguntou virando o rosto dela para ele.  
— Eu... eu... não quero fazer isso — ela disse de uma vez.  
— Por que? — Ele quis saber alarmado.

Ela nunca havia se negado a ele.

Será que tinha feito algo de errado? Nada que se lembrasse.

Ela suspirou.

— Bem, é que minha regra desceu e estou um pouco de dor, acho que não seria legal fazer isso — ela confessou.  
— Você está menstruada? — ele perguntou, ela assentiu — Droga — ele fez uma cara de decepcionado.  
— Desculpe — falou.  
— Não amor não peça desculpas isso é algo normal do seu corpo. Eu não estou triste por isso, eu entendo, e eu também acho que não seria legal fazer isso assim.  
Ela o abraçou sorrindo.  
— Você é perfeito — disse.

— Estou longe disso — ele beijou a testa dela e colocou a mão em sua barriga a pressionando — Dói?

— Um pouco — ela admitiu.

Ele começou a massagear a área suavemente.

— Quantos dias dura? — perguntou.  
— Quatro ou cinco— ela falou.  
— Hum, ótimo, no nosso primeiro mês de casamento vamos poder comemorar muito — ele disse.  
Ela sorriu olhando em seus olhos, mas notou que ele estava distante seu cenho franzido.  
— Por que ainda está com essa carinha? — ela disse colocando a mão entre as sobrancelhas dele, desmanchando o vinco ali.  
Ele decidiu dizer a verdade.  
— É que bem eu pensei que você já estaria grávida — ele disse sinceramente.  
— E como você sabe que não estou? — ela quis saber curiosa.  
— Sua regra desceu querida, se tivesse ela não desceria.  
— Oh é verdade eu já ouvi algo sobre isso — comentou, sua expressão cabisbaixa.

— Hey, não fique assim...

— Desculpe príncipe eu não quero decepcioná-lo eu...  
— Não Bella se não ficou é porque não é o momento ainda — Edward disse a abraçando — Deus ainda vai nos abençoar com muitos bebes.

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo seu cheiro que a acalmou.

— Eu prometo que te darei um filho, marido — ela disse, olhando em seus olhos.

Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— E eu serei o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo quando isso acontecer, mas agora basta ter você — ele garantiu.

Ela sorriu beijando seus lábios suavemente, antes de se ajeitarem melhor para dormirem.

 _Dias Depois..._

Edward acordou subitamente, sentindo algo estranho.

Bella se mexeu ao seu lado, mas não acordou.

Ele ouviu uma gritaria e se levantou pegando sua calça e a vestindo rapidamente.

Passos foram ouvidos e batidas fortes em sua porta.

— Por Deus, Jasper, o que está acontecendo? — ele disse abrindo a porta vendo o seu amigo ali. Jasper estava com a roupa amarrotada e com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

— Precisa vim comigo meu amigo — ele disse sério.

Edward olhou para ele e depois para sua esposa dormindo tranquilamente, suspirando levantou-se da cama e seguiu o amigo que desceu as escadas da casa.

O Duque de Masen parou assustado por um segundo quando viu sua irmã sentada no sofá sendo consolada por um homem alto, de cabelos crespos escuros e corpulento.

— Rosalie o que estás fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou preocupado.

Ouvindo a sua voz o homem soltou a moça que chorava sem parar, Edward correu até ela e a abraçou.

— Você está tremendo e gelada, o que foi? — ele disse preocupado, seu coração já sentindo as palavras que ela diria antes mesmo que ela a pronunciasse.

— Forks foi invadida — ela disse soluçando e fungando, incapaz de dizer algo mais.

— Príncipe de Cullen, eu sou um dos guardas real do castelo, o irmão do Rei Carlisle, invadiu o castelo com tropas, está tendo uma guerra terrível, seu pai pediu que trouxesse Rosalie e a rainha para cá em segurança e avisasse você.

— Onde está minha mãe? — ele disse.

— Ela... ela voltou, disse que não podia abandonar nosso pai, Edward eu... eu estou com medo — Rosalie falou.

— Shi, querida não fique vai ficar tudo bem — ele disse beijando sua testa tentando transmitir uma paz que não sentia.

— Jasper acorde os guardas imediatamente e os arrume para a batalha, nós saíremos daqui para Forks o mais rápido possível — ele ordenou.

— Como desejar majestade — Jasper fez uma reverencia e saiu da sala.

— Edward? O que está acontecendo? — ele se virou vendo Bella descendo as escadas, ela estava vestida com apenas uma pele grossa cobrindo sua camisola de dormir.

— Invadiram o castelo, estamos em guerra, preciso ir para lá imediatamente.

— Ah meu Deus — ela disse levando as mãos a boca que se abriu.

— Você — Edward falou para Emmett — Preciso que fique aqui com minha esposa e minha irmã, cuide delas como se fosse sua própria vida — ele mandou.

— Farei isso príncipe — o homem disse com uma reverencia.

— Onde você vai? — Bella disse quando o viu se levantar.

— Preciso ir, Bella — ele disse olhando sua esposa que estava amedrontada.

— Você não pode, pode acontecer algo com você — ela disse alarmada.

— Meus pais estão lá, preciso ir, meu país precisa de mim — ele disse.

Bella o abraçou com força.

— Volte para mim, inteiro — ela disse beijando seus lábios com força.

— Eu voltarei minha princesa nada vai acontecer comigo — ele prometeu, acariciando seu rosto.

Bella abraçou Rosalie enquanto via Edward ir.

Ela fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus que aquela não fosse a última vez que o visse vivo.

Mas talvez... ela deveria ter pedido ao contrário.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eeeita que o negocio ficou sério...

sem mais comentários ;)

só comentem

beijinhos


	13. Parte XII

Edward chegou a La Push mais rápido que conseguiu, seus soldados se separaram como havia sido ordenado.

Eles começaram a contra-atacar os soldados inimigos que eram fáceis de ser identificados, já que os soldados de Forks usavam armaduras com as cores do país e os outros uma armadura preta, não muito resistente.

Edward começou lutando com sua espada, derrotando vários soldados inimigos, ele corria em direção ao castelo, sabendo que precisava chegar lá o mais rápido que possível.

E pelo caminho derrubava vários soldados.

Felizmente, era bem nítido que Forks estava vencendo a revolução, eles eram mais numerosos e tinham mais agilidade.

Mesmo assim a batalha durou um dia, até que finalmente eles conseguiram derrotar todos os inimigos, muitos morreram e outros fugiram.

Edward mandou soar buzinas para todos saberem que a tinha acabado e que eles tinham ganhado.

Marcus, seu tio foi encontrado dentro do castelo sentando no trono de Carlisle tranquilamente, os saldados que o protegiam largaram as armas logo que viram Edward mais dez soldados, eles não teriam chance. O príncipe mandou que o prendessem e procurassem por seus pais imediatamente.

Ele esperaria seu pai para saber o que fazer com o homem que um dia ousou chamar de tio.

Uma parte do castelo estava destruída e seus homens já trabalhavam empilhando alguns corpos separando os aliados dos inimigos.

Havia sangue para todo lado e algumas partes de corpos, o sol começava a nascer clareando o cenário da revolução.

Edward decidiu ir ver como estava em sua cidade, acalmar sua população e mandar um mensageiro a Masen para avisar a sua esposa que ele estava bem e que tinham ganhado, conhecendo-a do jeito que conseguia era deveria estar morrendo de preocupação.

Ao longe ele avistou uma cabelereira loira conhecida.

Seu cenho se franziu e ele cavalgou imediatamente para lá.

— Rosalie o que estás fazendo aqui? — Edward perguntou parando seu cavalo e descendo dele quando reconheceu sua irmã agachada conversando com algumas crianças.

Seu vestido estava sujo e rasgado na barra nem parecia uma princesa seu rosto suado, enquanto ajudava algumas crianças que tinham se perdido.

— Edward, Edward — ela gritou e correu abraçando forte o irmão.

— Como chegastes aqui e onde estás minha esposa? — Ele disse soando alarmado.

—Príncipe Edward se me permite — Emmett disse se aproximando e fazendo uma reverencia.

— Onde está minha esposa? — Edward perguntou começando a ficar nervoso impôs sua espada nele, bem em seu pescoço, mas Emmett não vacilou.

— Edward se acalme — Rosalie falou — Bella não estava aguentando ficar sem notícias suas então viemos para cá.

— Como você pode deixar isso acontecer? Eu as deixei sob seu cuidado — ele disse apertando a ponta da espada no peito de Emmett.

— Edward — Rose disse empurrando o irmão e se colocando entre eles — Você conhece Bella melhor que a gente, quando ela coloca algo na cabeça ninguém consegue tirar e lá ela estava nervosa, não queria comer e nem dormir ela estava conseguindo de preocupação.

Edward respirou fundo tentando se controlar.

— Se algo acontecer com minha esposa você vai pagar — ele disse em um tom ameaçador a Emmett, depois guardou sua espada. — Onde ela está? — ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

— Assim que chegamos começamos a ajudar essas pessoas aqui, pouco depois ouvimos a buzina declarando que tínhamos ganhado e que tudo tinha acabado, ela apenas gritou seu nome pegou o cavalo e correu para o castelo — Rose respondeu.

Edward sentiu um frio na espinha.

Como ela pode fazer isso?

Podia ter ainda algum inimigo vivo?

E se tivessem pego ela?

— Droga, droga — Edward praguejou e voltou para Nessie, sem dizer mais nada ele deu a volta e começou a cavalgar velozmente em direção ao castelo novamente.

— Edward, espere! — Rose gritou preocupada com irmão.

— Princesa — Emmett disse suavemente segurando em seu pulso.

— Eu tenho que ir atrás dele, prepare um cavalo para mim — ela disse sentido seu coração acelerar ao olhar novamente nos olhos azuis do seu guardião.

Porque ela estava sentindo isso?

— Como quiser, princesa — ele disse fazendo uma reverencia e indo pegar um cavalo para eles.

...

Edward trotou rapidamente Nessie que foi velozmente em direção ao castelo.

Havia duas fileiras de corpos de seus soldados e uma pilha ainda maior de seus inimigos.

Seus soldados assim que o reconheceram abriram caminho a ele, fazendo uma reverencia.

— Atenção! — Edward gritou com a voz potente e forte fazendo eles olharem — Minha esposa está em algum lugar por aqui, quero que me ajudem a procura-la.

— Majestade — ele ouviu uma voz conhecida e se virou encontrando Jasper.

Ele estava sujo, suado, com a camisa rasgada e uma faixa amarrada na perna, suja de sangue.

— Eu sei onde a Duquesa se encontra — ele disse engolindo em seco.

Nunca imaginou que um dia diria aquelas palavras a seu amigo.

Sabia que ele estaria arruinado assim que as dissesse.

Mas ele precisava dizer precisava prepara-lo.

Edward desceu da Nessie, olhando seu velho amigo, sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem.

O olhar dele dizia tudo.

Morte.

— Não, não — ele disse balançando a cabeça e correndo para o castelo.

Mas era tarde demais para ele mudar o que aconteceu.

...

O barulho de choro era alto no salão principal do castelo.

Edward não estava se importando com nada naquele momento.

Se ele era um príncipe.

Se ele era um duque, ou o futuro rei de Forks.

Naquele momento, ele era apenas um homem frágil que havia acabado de perder não só uma como duas das pessoas que ele mais amava na vida.

Assim que chegou ao salão principal correndo, ele viu vários soldados que haviam tirado a máscara e estavam em posição de condolências. Seu peito já estava doendo de desespero e se aliviou um pouco quando viu sua esposa agachada ao chão, viva.

Mas a dor o consumiu logo em seguida quando viu que tinha dois corpos próximos a aula.

Os corpos do rei e da rainha de Forks, estavam lado a lado no chão.

Mortos.

O rei Carlisle e a Rainha Esme tinham morrido.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar.

Muito menos Edward.

Seus pais tinham morrido.

Ele nunca mais receberia os tapinhas nas costas do pais, nunca mais teria o colo de sua mãe, o carinho em seus cabelos.

Seus conselhos.

Nunca mais.

A dor era tão grande em seu peito.

...

Carlisle foi servir de isca para que Esme pudesse escapar dali, ela não queria deixar o marido que prometeu que a seguiria.

Ele atraiu um inimigo que foi pronto para ataca-lo, Carlisle conseguiu derruba-lo facilmente com sua espada.

Esme viu seu marido derrubando um, só que estava chegando outro por trás dele.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Se ela não agisse, ela sabia que ele morreria.

Sem pensar duas vezes correu e empurrou o marido, dando um grito de dor assim que a espada atravessou seu estomago.

O homem que a atingiu riu. Carlisle rapidamente cortou seu pescoço com a faca afiada.

Ele soltou um som estranho, pegando o corpo de sua esposa antes que pudesse cair no chão.

— Querida, eu estou aqui — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela, de sua boca começou a escorrer sangue, Esme olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de amor.

— Eu te amo, você me deu a melhor vida que eu poderia pedir — ela disse com dificuldade.

— Não, não vá, baby... eu te amo — ele disse chorando, suas mãos tremiam enquanto acariciava a pele de sua bochecha que começava a ficar pálida.

Carlisle a apertou em seu peito chorando.

Sentindo tudo nele ir junto com ela.

Nisso chegou outro soldado que ao ver o rei distraído com a morte da esposa, não perdeu tempo em ataca-lo.

Ele foi covarde e com toda força que tinha acertou bem no peito do rei que morreu segurando a sua amada esposa.

As almas deles seguiram juntas para a luz, e com certeza estariam juntas pela eternidade.

...

— Não — Edward disse se agachando no chão e abraçando os corpos de seus pais como dava — Não, não — ele disse chorando, sem conseguir acreditar que eles não estavam mais entre eles.

— Edward — Bella disse e o puxou para ela, embalando ele em seu braço, tentando acama-lo.

— Porque eles Bella? Porque? — ele disse fungando e abraçando com força a esposa.

— Eles estão em um lugar melhor agora — ela disse tentando consola-lo, enquanto sofria também, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanhos profundos.

Ela sentia como se tivesse perdido um pedacinho dela também.

Havia passado tão pouco tempo com eles, mas já os amava, eles eram sua família, seus sogros.

Mal podia imaginar a dor que Edward estava sentindo e de Rosalie quando descobrisse.

A porta do salão foi aberta e Jasper tentou parar quem fosse entrar, mas permitiu quando viu que era Rosalie, seguida por Emmett.

Ela gritou quando viu os corpos dos pais no chão e correu imediatamente para se certificar se eles estavam bem.

Começou a chorar quando percebeu que eles estavam mortos.

Edward soltou Bella e foi abraçar a irmã, ambos sofrendo com a perda dos pais.

Forks inteira ficou em luto.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeeente, não me matem please?  
Eu sei que muitos não queriam isso, eu também não, mas queria fazer um draminha diferente então, espero que entendem...  
E foi necessário para mostrar um pouquinho como vai ser a vida do Edward e da Bella como rei e rainha...  
Mais antes eles do que um dos dois né?  
Agora com certeza eles tão juntos pela eternidade.  
e logo logo, vem a chegada de um herdeiro para alegrar o casal...  
e bem... vamos ver como vai ser a História de Rose e Emmett, porque ele não é da realeza né...Será que Edward vai aceitar um possível relacionamento entre eles?  
logo saberemos... vejo vocês semana que vem  
beeijo


	14. Parte XIII

Depois de um momento Bella pediu a Jasper que chamasse os criados para que organizassem o lugar que era velado os corpos da realeza quando morriam e que comunicasse a população.

Horas mais tarde muitas pessoas velavam os corpos de Esme e Carlisle, antes da cerimônia da cremação.

Não demorou muito o velório e logo seus corpos foram cremados ao som de buzinas.

E a população batia palmas em honra por eles terem sidos um dos melhores governantes que tiveram até aquele momento.

Edward declarou luto oficial por uma semana, em honra a seus pais.

Ele não tinha cabeça para muita coisa naquele momento.

Nem com sua esposa ele estava falando direito.

Naquela noite ele dormiu com Rosalie no quarto da irmã, Bella dormiu no quarto que ficou antes de se casar com ele, se sentindo triste e solitária, já que mal havia conversado com Edward e depois daqueles dias tudo que ela queria era abraça-lo e conforta-lo.

Mas entendia que Rosalie agora só tinha Edward para apoia-lo e ela precisava mais de Edward do que Bella naquele momento.

No dia seguinte a cidade já estava quase toda limpa da guerra, não havia mais corpos e seus soldados que morreram em nome de defesa de seu país tiveram um enterro digno.

Os lugares que tinham sido destruídos já começavam a ser reerguidos.

Bella acordou e pediu que Alice preparasse um banho para ela.

Ela tomou um banho relaxante e vestiu um vestido simples que encontrou no quarto.

Depois ela foi para o quarto de Rosalie, eles estavam ainda deitados na cama, Rose deitada no peito do irmão.

Bella se aproximou sem fazer barulho, não queria acorda-los, apenas arrumar o lençol em torno deles.

Mas os olhos de Edward se abriram e encontraram os dela.

Eles estavam vermelhos e sem aquele brilho que Bella sempre viu neles.

— Hey, desculpe não quis acorda-lo — ela sussurrou.

— Eu não dormir muito na verdade — ele disse sua voz estava meia rouca — Rose teve pesadelos a noite toda — ele disse.

Bella deu um sorriso triste.

Ele segurou Rose delicadamente e se afastou do corpo da irmã, que continuou dormindo na cama.

Ele se levantou e ajeitou, o lençol ao redor dela, deu um beijo em sua testa. Se virou saindo do quarto, Bella o seguiu.

— Quer que eu mande preparar um banho para você? — Bella perguntou.

— Por favor — ele concordou.

— Algo para comer?

— Não, estou sem fome — ele negou.

— Edward você precisa comer — ela disse.

— Agora não — ele discordou, não tinha a mínima vontade de comer agora, talvez mais tarde.

Ela suspirou.

— Vá para o quarto, vou pedir que levem a agua quente — ela disse se virando.

Ele segurou seu pulso.

— Me desculpe por tê-la abandonado nesta noite — ele disse.

— Tudo bem Rose precisava mais de você do que eu — ela falou e se inclinou beijando levemente sua bochecha.

Minutos depois, Edward estava dentro da banheira, coberto pela agua morna, com sua cabeça encostado na borda da mesma.

Bella estava ao lado de fora, ela lavava o cabelo dele delicadamente, massageando sua cabeça.

— O que vai acontecer agora? — ela perguntou.

— Vamos ser nomeados rei e rainha em alguns dias — ele falou.

Bella mordeu seu lábio.

— Eu estou com medo — ela sussurrou — Não era para ser assim — disse, pensava que ainda teria vários anos para se preparar para ser rainha de um povo. Nem cinco meses atrás ela era apenas uma filha de um marques e hoje ela seria a rainha de Forks.

Ela estava assustada e com medo.

Edward se virou para ela, entrelaçando suas mãos.

— Não fique eu vou está ao seu lado, nós vamos conseguir isso juntos. Sei que não tivemos tempo de nos preparar direito, mas com você ao meu lado sei que tudo ficará bem — ele falou.

Bella colocou sua mão no rosto dele, acariciando.

— Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso — ele falou e a puxou para dentro da banheira.

Bella entrou sem reclamar de ficar toda molhada e o abraçou com força.

— Eu também te amo e vou estar aqui com você para sempre — ela disse

Sabia que quando estivesse com ele tudo ficaria bem.

— Eu sei e é só por isso que estou conseguido seguir em frente — ele disse e puxou o rosto dela para o seu a beijando delicadamente.

...

Alguns dias depois aconteceu a cerimonia que os nomeou rei e rainha de Forks, o pai de Bella estava presente, junto com Rosalie e os braços direitos de Carlisle durante o governo.

Depois eles fizeram um passeio e foram ovacionados pela população que desejavam vida longa e eles.

A primeira ordem de Edward como rei foi que declarar Marcus, seu tio, culpado pela morte de Carlisle e Esme e de traição contra o país, ao tentar atacar e derrubar o trono de Forks.

Marcus foi guilhotinado em frente à praça central.

Bella não se sentiu bem com aquilo, mas eram as leis e agora era uma rainha e tinha que segui-las.

Mas quem sabe a longo prazo ela podia fazer algo para abolir a pena de morte definitivamente.

Ela achava que a pessoa sofreria mais estando em uma cela para o resto da vida a ter uma morte rápida.

Todas as coisas de Masen foram trago para o castelo que agora era seu novo lar.

Edward não quis ficar com os quartos dos pais e decidiu ficar com o seu quarto que era tão bom quanto os deles.

Apesar de ainda sofrerem muito com a morte dos pais Rosalie e Edward estavam começando a cuidar de suas próprias coisas.

Edward cuidando do reino e Rosalie estava tendo um ajuda muito especial de alguém que ela sabia que seria impossível para ela, mas que a cada segundo não deixava de sonhar que um dia ela também teria seu final feliz.

...

Os dias se passaram rapidamente.

Pouco a pouco tudo estava voltando ao normal.

Carlisle e Esme nunca seriam esquecidos e Edward já havia mandado fazer dois quadros para colocarem na salão verde que era repleto de quadro com os reis e rainhas de Forks. Um dia teria ele e Bella ali.

Bella ainda estava tentando se acostumar com sua nova vida de rainha.

Na verdade, ela apenas assumiu os compromissos que Esme tinha, que era visitar alguns lugares carentes e está ao lado de Edward no parlamento.

Edward.

Bella estava preocupada com ele.

Ele assumiu os compromissos do pai e não tinha mais tempo para quase nada Bella só o via quando ele ia se deitar ao lado dela e a abraçava, eles mal conversavam e toques carinhos Bella nem sabia o que era mais isso.

Estava achando que ele não a amava mais e isso estava a fazendo ficar pensando mil e uma coisas.

E para piorar Bella estava se sentindo doente.

Suas costas estavam doendo sempre quando ela acordava sozinha na cama fria ela se sentia enjoada. E as vezes durante o dia.

Estava começando a ficar meia desesperada.

E se ela estivesse doente? E se fosse algo grave? E se morresse? O que aconteceria com Edward?

Ele aguentaria vê-la partir? Tão pouco tempo depois de perder os pais?

...

Era sábado aquele dia e Bella acordou mais uma vez sozinha na cama fria.

Ela tinha ido dormir cedo e nem sentiu quando Edward se deitou ao seu lado.

Ela apenas sabia que ele tinha ido dormir aquela noite ali pelo fato do seu lado da cama está bagunçado e seu travesseiro dobrado como ele fazia.

Bella tomou seu banho e vestiu um vestido verde delicado.

Andou pelos corredores amplos do palácio até chegar na sala que tomavam café da manhã. Bella suspirou vendo que a mesa estava vazia de gente, mas cheia de pães, bolos, jarras com bebidas e frutas.

Bella estavam sem fome nenhuma, mas achou melhor beber um pouco de suco.

Sorriu quando ouviu passos pesados e pensou que fosse Edward, mas foi Emmett que entrou seguido de Rosalie.

— Majestade — ele fez uma reverencia e Bella acenou com a cabeça.

Ele puxou a cadeira para Rosalie que se sentou agradecendo.

Fez outra reverencia e saiu deixando as duas sozinhas.

— Você ficou muito amiga de Emmett não? — Bella disse desconfiada olhando para a cunhada.

— Sim ele está sendo um bom guardião — Rosalie disse corando.

— E você está bem?

— Ainda dói tanto, sinto falta da proteção de meu pai e dos beijos da minha mãe — ela sussurrou.

Bella colocou sua mão na dela.

— Sei que não somos tão mais velha assim que você Rose, mas se quiser conversar, para qualquer coisa eu estarei sempre aqui.

— Eu sei obrigada por isso — Rose deu um sorriso fraco um dos primeiros que Bella via desde que tudo aconteceu.

— Mas e você está bem majestade?

— Bella, Rose por favor e sim eu estou bem... — ela disse.

— Mas algo a preocupa?

Bella suspirou ela não sabia se deveria falar isso com Rose, ela ainda era nova e não entendia da vida sobre um casal. Mas ela parecia tão madura as vezes.

— Edward...

— Ah Bella eu vejo que meu irmão está muito ocupado com essa coisa toda de ser rei, eu mal estou vendo ele.

— Isso eu também não, só o vejo na hora que vamos deitar e estou com sono de mais para conversar — ela admitiu.

— Vá conversar com ele agora, Emmett disse que o viu indo para a fonte — ela falou.

Bella sorriu e se levantou.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia Rose. Obrigada — Bella saiu dali disposta a arrumar tudo com Edward e matar a saudade que estava sentindo dele.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? hehe

sei que muitas ainda estão de luto pela morte de Carlisle e Esme e com raiva de mim, mas infelizmente tinha que acontecer...

Bem, vamos deixar eles descansarem em paz!

E agora? Edward sem tempo para Bella, porque está cheio de tarefas como rei... Rosalie se aproximando de Emmett, vamos ter uma parte de um capitulo que falara mais da relação sobre eles e ainda tem um pouquinho mais de draminha para acontecer haha...

Vamos ver no próximo como vai ser essa conversa com o Edward e quem sabe a colher não faça uma aparição... sei que vocês estão morrendo de saudades dela haha

Algo me diz que vem algum herdeiro por aí... haha

beem logo logo vou estrear mais uma fic, fiquem ligados!

comentem que final de semana tem mais

beijo


	15. Parte XIV

Bella não o encontrou na fonte.

Ela o encontrou antes.

Quando estava descendo as escadarias e ele subindo.

Ambos pararam há uns seis degraus de distância se olhando.

— Bella — ele disse ao mesmo tempo que ela disse seu nome.

Se olharam.

— A onde estava indo com tanta pressa? — ele perguntou subindo mais um degrau.

— Atrás de você na verdade — ela respondeu descendo um — Emmett disse que o viu na fonte mais cedo — ela falou.

— Sim eu estava lá — Ele falou subindo outro — Eu na verdade também estava indo procura-la.

— Serio? — Bella perguntou surpresa descendo mais um.

Edward subiu outro ficando na sua frente. Eles estavam do mesmo tamanho se olhando no meio da escadaria do palácio.

— Eu estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de passear comigo... ir na clareira que fomos aquela vez — ele disse.

Bella não pode conter o sorriso com a lembrança.

— Eu gostaria muito disso — ela falou — Mas... Você não vai ter nenhum compromisso?

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela.

Bella fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

— Cancelei todos para ficar o dia com você — ele falou, Bella abriu seus olhos surpresa e não pode conter o sorriso feliz em seu rosto — Vou mandar preparem uma cesta para levarmos, é melhor você pegar um casaco pode está mais frio na beira do rio. Me encontre aqui daqui a pouco?

Ela assentiu feliz de mais de ter um tempinho sozinha com ele.

...

— Eu mandei que selassem um cavalo para gente, você se importa de ir comigo em um?

— Claro que não — ela falou odiando a formalidade que havia se estabelecido entre eles — Cadê Nessie? — perguntou.

— Está bem ranzinza, não quis sair da baía quando percebeu que Jacob ficaria lá —ele falou arrumando a cesta no lombo do cavalo para que tivesse espaço para ele e Bella — Acho que ela está prenha — falou.

— De Jake? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

— Com certeza aqueles dois não se desgrudam — Edward sorriu.

Bella o acompanhou.

— Quem diria que nossos cavalos iriam se apaixonar — falou.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso para ela concordando.

Ele subiu e ajudou Bella a subir, se sentando na sua frente.

Ele cavalgou devagar e em silêncio.

Bella descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele aproveitando os braços dele a envolvendo e o vento suave em seu rosto.

Deu o sorriso pequeno quando viu a clareira, ele parou o cavalo e a ajudou a descer.

Edward estendeu uma manta debaixo da árvore que trocaram seu primeiro beijo. E se sentaram.

Bella mordeu seu lábio nervosa olhando o rio.

Ouviu um suspiro e Edward se aproximou mais dela ficando ao seu lado.

— Quero pedir seu perdão, eu sei que não tenho sido um marido muito presente nesses últimos dias. Só é difícil ser rei ter tanta responsabilidade em minhas mãos e ainda... eu pensei que terei meus pais comigo sempre eu só... — ele deu de ombro engolindo em seco.

Bella colocou sua mão em cima da dele a apertando suavemente

— Eu nem consigo imaginar como deve estar se sentindo Edward. Você está tão sobrecarregado, seu tio traiu sua família, seus pais não estão mais aqui e agora você é um rei. Mas deve se lembrar que desde pequeno seus pais sempre ensinaram você a fazer o melhor, sei que será um ótimo rei e seus pais sempre vão estar aqui com você — ela disse delicadamente subindo sua mão para o peito dele sentindo seu coração forte.

— Eu não sei o que faria sem você princesa — ele disse se inclinando para ela.

— Você não vai descobrir eu sempre vou estar aqui — ela prometeu sentindo finalmente seus lábios se tocaram.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente e cheio de amor, suas línguas se tocando devagar e se acariciando sem pressa.

Edward deitou na manta puxando ela fazendo ela se deitar em cima dele.

— Eu sinto sua falta quero tanto você — ele sussurrou suas mãos acariciando as costas dela.

—Aqui? Alguém pode passar e...

— Ninguém vai vim — ele prometeu desfazendo o nó do vestido dela.

Bella suspirou deixando que seu marido tirasse a sua roupa.

— Está frio? — Ele perguntou quando Bella estava completamente nua. Ele havia tirado suas roupas lentamente beijando cada parte da sua pele que ficava desnuda.

— Não— ela disse podia está frio o tempo, mas seu corpo queimava de desejo por ele.

Edward se inclinou beijando a boca dela, Bella levou suas mãos a blusa dele começando a desabotoa-la.

Ele a ajudou se despindo rapidamente.

Quando ficou nu Bella o abraçou com força, seus sexos se roçando.

Ele desceu seus lábios beijando e chupando os mamilos dela descendo sua mão e acariciando o sexo dela.

— Tão molhada — ele disse penetrando um dedo dentro dela a fazendo gemer.

— Edward... me ame.. me ame só como você faz — ela pediu.

Ele voltou beijando a boca dela e deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ambos gemeram e se entregaram a paixão e desejo que sentiam. E ali debaixo do céu nublado eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos.

— Eu te amo, te amo — Edward disse a abraçando ainda dentro dela.

— Eu também meu amor — disse ela acariciando o cabelo dele.

Eles ficaram abraçados deitados na manta, conversando e namorando. Perto de irem embora Edward fez algo que sempre teve vontade, pegou Bella em seu colo e entrou com ela dentro da agua gelada do lago.

Bella gritou ao contato da agua gelada e se segurou em Edward que ria.

Ela pensou em brigar com ele, mas ao vê-lo o quanto ele estava alegre e distraído, ela brincou e começou a jogar agua nele antes de nadar para longe.

Edward a pegou facilmente e a beijou com desejo.

E ali no lago se amaram mais uma vez antes de irem embora.

Ambos finalmente estava sentindo que tudo ficaria bem de novo.

...

— Temos que fazer isso mais vezes — Edward disse enquanto cavalgava com Bella de volta para o palácio.

— Por favor príncipe não vamos deixar que nossas obrigações tome conta de uma forma que nos distancie, não quero que isso aconteça assim como vem sendo.

— Não vai mais acontecer eu prometo — ele disse em seu ouvido — E se acontecer você já sabe o que fazer — disse beijando atrás da sua orelha.

Bella riu, já o querendo de novo.

Tinha a certeza que tudo daria certo.

...

Mais alguns dias se passaram e pouco a pouco as coisas estavam começando a voltar ao normal.

Edward e Bella estavam conseguindo conciliar ser rei e rainha e ao mesmo tempo marido e mulher. A cumplicidade deles aumentou muito, sempre discutiam assuntos relacionado ao bem-estar da população, leis e coisas do dia a dia deles quando estavam separados.

E mesmo as vezes eles não se amando a noite, Edward sempre separava um horário para passar só com a esposa.

Até Rosalie estava voltando a sorrir mais.

Bella só não estava melhor porque a cada dia estava se sentindo mais e mais mal.

Ela tentava ao máximo esconder de Edward e de todos as dores que sentia e seu mal-estar. Estava decidida a procurar um médico só não sabia como fazer sem Edward ficar sabendo.

Não queria preocupa-lo, antes de saber o que realmente tinha.

— Majestade — o homem que cuidava do celeiro se curvou e Bella acenou com a cabeça para ele.

Era de manhã e ela felizmente só tinha compromisso a tarde.

Assim que Edward saiu do quarto Bella vomitou que só em um balde, lavou sua boca e voltou a dormir um pouco mais. Quando acordou estava se sentindo melhor e resolver passear um pouco para ver se melhorava ainda mais.

Decidiu então ir ver Jacob, fazia tempo que ela não o via e se não estivesse tão mal, ela iria até cavalga-lo.

Como Edward havia dito, ele estava em uma baía grande junto com Nessie, estavam de frente um para o outro com os pescoços entrelaçados, Bella achou tão bonitinho que queria se lembrar daquela imagem para sempre.

Sorriu quando percebeu que podia pinta-la.

— Jake, meu amorzinho — Bella disse se aproximando da cerca e o chamando.

O cavalo relinchou e se aproximou dela.

Bella sorriu e acariciou o fochinho dele.

— Parece que nem sentiu falta de mim, não é? — ela acusou e ele balançou a cabeça — Você e Nessie formam um lindo casal — ela falou, a égua querendo se mostrar presente relinchou parecendo brava e se aproximou ficando ao lado de Jake.

— Calma garota ele é todo seu — Bella disse sorrindo, acariciando seu focinho também.

— Majestade — o servo que cuidava dos cavalos disse — Gostaria de dar uma volta nele? — O homem perguntou educadamente.

Bella queria responder que sim, mas não estava tão bem assim.

— Outro dia — Bella respondeu se virando rapidamente, mas ficou tonta ela tentou se segurar na cerca, mas caiu em cima do feno no chão.

O empregado olhou desesperado a rainha desmaiada no meio dos fenos.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores haha

deve ser aterrorizante ver a rainha no meio dos fenos, o que faz? Ajuda ela ou corre para chamar alguém? kkkkk

beeem, parece que tudo está voltando ao normal,

Se o próximo não for o ultimo é o penúltimo :/

vou postar fic nova essa semana então fiquem ligado...

comentem para saber o que acharam, sei que não teve uma cenona com a coelhar, mas prometo que vou fazer uma... tenho até uma ideia kkkk

beem, logo tem mais

beijos


	16. Parte XV

Bella voltou a consciência sentindo uma mão suave acariciar seu rosto.

ela respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos, estava com medo de como Edward estaria.

— Bella princesa, fala comigo — ela ouviu a voz dele e abriu os olhos encontrando seus olhos claros a olhando.

— Ah Deus obrigado — Edward falou e abraçou Bella ela reconheceu que estava em seu quarto.

— Ah o que aconteceu? — Ela sussurrou.

— Você desmaiou, eu fiquei doido de preocupação... não não se mexa — ele disse quando ela tentou se sentar na cama.

— Eu estou bem — Bella garantiu.

— Vamos esperar o médico para dizer isso — ele falou — já deve estar chegando.

— Eu só passei mal, não comi o dia inteiro e...

Ouviram uma batida na porta e Alice entrou.

— Majestade o doutor chegou — Alice falou dando passagem para o médico entrar.

— Majestade — o homem fez uma reverencia a Edward.

— Doutor minha mulher desmaiou — ele disse tentando não soar tão desesperado por dentro.

E se Bella estivesse doente?

Se fosse algo grave?

O que ele faria?

Não. Não, podia ser nada de mais.

— Sim bem se me permite vou fazer uns exames nela — Ele disse e Edward assentiu se afastando dela. Ele deu a volta na cama e se sentou do outro lado pegando sua mão.

— Majestade com licença — ele disse a Bella, abrindo sua maleta e pegando seu estetoscópio.

Ele fez um exame rápido, mas bem minucioso.

Afinal era da rainha que estava cuidando e não podia deixar nada passar.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Bem — Bella mentiu.

O médico a olhou desconfiado e ela olhou para Edward suspirando.

— Eu... tem alguns dias que venho me sentindo mal — ela admitiu olhando para baixo seu rosto pálido ficando ligeiramente rosado.

— Tonturas, vômitos e enjoos? — O médico perguntou desconfiado.

— Sim — Bella disse baixinho.

— Porque não me contou? — Edward sibilou apertando sua mão um pouco forte demais.

— Eu não queria preocupa-lo — Bella disse baixinho.

— É mais frequente de manhã ou durante o dia?

— De manhã principalmente quando acordo, ou sinto um cheiro muito forte — ela falou.

O médico assentiu.

— Acho que sei o que a vossa majestade tem — ele disse.

— É grave? — ela perguntou com medo.

— Bom acho que não..., mas antes disso majestade se me permite preciso saber se sua regra está normal?

Bella sentiu seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

— Humm.. Aah... — ela gaguejou sem jeito, nunca havia falado sobre sua intimidade assim além de Edward e ele era seu marido.

— Já tem quase dois meses que veio da última vez — Edward que respondeu. Contudo que havia acontecido ele não havia percebido aquilo, só agora que se dava conta.

O médico sorriu olhando para o rei.

— Rei Edward fico honrado em ser eu a dar essa notícia, mas segundo todos esses sintomas e minha experiência posso afirmar que com toda a certeza que Forks terá um herdeiro em breve.

— Como? — Bella arfou.

— Está grávida majestade.

...

Foram três dias de festa desde do anúncio do rei e da rainha sobre o herdeiro.

Muitos já apostavam o sexo do bebê e a população mandava presentes a ele.

Parecia que eram tudo que precisavam.

Uma nova vida.

Uma nova felicidade.

Esse bebê era sinal de esperança de dia melhores para todos, depois da revolta.

Nunca que Carlisle e Esme seriam esquecidos. Mas agora todos tinham a esperança de uma vida melhor.

Sem falar que Edward estava ainda mais carinhoso com Bella. Ele a todo momento que estavam ambos sozinhos acariciava sua barriga ainda lisa, murmurava palavras de amor a ela.

Assim que o médico foi embora do quarto ele não conseguiu esconder sua emoção e abraçou forte Bella, só depois brigou com ela por esconder que estava se sentindo mal, mas a felicidade que estava sentindo anulou isso.

E era só carinhos e cuidados com sua esposa.

Bella estava um pouco nervosa em ser mãe, a sua morreu cedo e nem Esme estava mais ali, mas ela sabia que com Edward conseguiria tudo.

Havia apenas uma coisa que estava a deixando impaciente.

— Você realmente não vai parar com isso?

Bella disse parando abruptamente e olhando para Jasper.

— Não rainha as ordens são claras, devo está a onde a vossa majestade estiver.

Bella bufou.

— Para isso eu já tenho sua noiva — ela disse, apontando para Alice que andava ao seu lado.

Sim, Jasper e Alice tinham noivado na noite anterior e estavam planejando se casarem logo logo. Edward como bom amigo disse que bancaria toda a festa que poderia ser ali no palácio. Bella estava ajudando Alice com a organização do casamento.

— Não vou contra as ordens do Rei — ele falou.

Bella bufou outra vez.

— Ótimo — ela disse e então se virou pelo corredor andando apressada.

Havia dois guardas na porta do escritório de Edward, mas Bella entrou sem se preocupar.

— Edward! Quero que fale para Jasper se afastar — ela falou invadindo o escritório, sem se preocupar com nada.

Ele folheava uns papeis e havia outro homem com ele.

O homem se levantou fazendo uma reverencia a rainha e se levantou, Jasper e Alice também saíram deixando o rei e a rainha sozinhos.

— Fora de cogitação isso — ele disse olhando para a esposa.

— Eu não gosto que me sigam por aí. Sei me cuidar muito bem — ela disse.

— Como se cuidou deixando de me falar como estava se sentindo?

— Eu estava bem, não queria preocupa-lo à toa — ela falou, pelo jeito ele ainda não a havia perdoado por aquilo.

— À toa? Algo poderia ter acontecido, você poderia muito bem ter desmaiado enquanto descia as escadas, já pensou? — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isso.

— Não quando você quer ficar sem um guarda costas.

— Não vai acontecer nada comigo Edward eu me sinto bem melhor — ela falou sinceramente.

A cozinheira havia preparando um chá que estava ajudando nos enjoos de Bella.

— Eu sei... Mas eu não posso vigia-la a todo estante e não posso deixar nada acontecer com você e ao nosso filho — ele falou.

Bella suspirou se aproximando dele. Edward afastou sua cadeira e Bella se acomodou no seu colo, enlaçando sua nuca.

— Nada vai nos acontecer príncipe esse bebezinho aqui vai crescer forte e saudável — ela garantiu colocando a mão dele em cima da sua barriga.

— Ainda é tão estanho pensar que ele está aqui...

— Sim, mas ele está bem e é bem pequeninho ainda, mas já é amado por tantos.

Edward sorriu se inclinando para a esposa e beijando levemente seus lábios.

— Você me faz tão feliz Bella, não posso correr nenhum risco de perder alguém que amo de novo — ele disse.

Bella o abraçou.

— Nós vamos ficar bem, tantas mulheres tem bebês todo o dia e nada acontece, comigo também não vai acontecer — ela disse.

Ele suspirou beijando sua testa.

Bella sorriu e beijou seus lábios com desejo.

Edward retribuiu o beijo e estava perto de colocar sua esposa em cima da mesa e fazê-la sua ali mesmo, quando a porta foi aberta.

Emmett entrou meio cambaleante, sua camisa e nuca estavam suja de sangue, Jasper o seguia, assim como outros homens.

— Sequestraram a princesa Rosalie — Emmett disse e Bella arfou.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Eeeita lasqueira!

E agora? haha

Próximo já é o ultimo...

Me deixem saber o que acharam, comentem

Postei fic nova, deem uma olhada nas minhas histórias...

Beijinhos


	17. Parte XVI

Edward retribuiu o beijo e estava perto de colocar sua esposa em cima da mesa e fazê-la sua ali mesmo, quando a porta foi aberta.

Emmett entrou meio cambaleante, sua camisa e nuca estavam suja de sangue, Jasper o seguia, assim como outros homens.

— Sequestraram a princesa Rosalie — Emmett disse e Bella arfou.

 _Mais cedo no mesmo dia..._

— Não Edward, eu não vou aceitar isso você não pode me obrigar — Rosalie disse desesperada se levantando do sofá.

— Hey, claro que não. Nunca a obrigaria a algo assim Rose — Edward disse calmamente — Depois de Bella e meu filho, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida Rose, minha irmã, eu só quero que seja feliz. Quero que você tenha alguém que cuide de você assim como cuido da minha esposa querida, e eu sei que nossos pais iriam querer isso também — ele disse.

Rosalie suspirou aliviada.

Quando acordou tomou seu café junto com Bella como sempre.

E seu coração acelerou quando seu guarda entrou no recinto.

Rosalie não era boba.

Ela sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo.

E sabia que seria algo impossível para ela.

Desde da morte de seus pais ela pensou que nunca poderia ser feliz de novo.

Mas ele estava ali mostrando que ela estava errada.

Tanya dizia que ela deveria parar com aquilo, mas Rose não conseguia.

Era tarde demais.

Ela já estava apaixonada.

Apaixonada pelo seu sorriso de covinha, seus olhos profundos, as brincadeiras que ele fazia sempre quando percebia que ela estava triste de mais.

Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo seu guardião real, o homem que deveria protege-la, um homem que ela nunca deveria amar.

Mas que ela amava.

E então para provar que ela nunca poderia ficar com ele, seu irmão veio com uma história ridícula de uma aliança comercial com o reino de Toronto. Onde ela se casaria com o herdeiro do trono.

Nunca.

Ela podia ser inocente ainda e jovem, mas ela sabia muito bem que seu coração já tinha dono.

E o dono dele era Emmett McCarty, só precisava arrumar um jeito de que eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Edward a abraçou.

— Desculpe-me por sequer pensar que você poderia aceitar algo assim, eu só quero ver você feliz.

— Eu sei meu irmão, ainda é difícil pensar em nossos pais, mas eu... eu estou começando de novo a acreditar... — ela disse.

Edward beijou sua testa.

— Ótimo, eu sei que estou ocupado, mas a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar o que precisar conversar, é só me chamar.

— Eu sei, eu te amo Edward — ela disse o abraçando.

— Eu também Rose — ele disse sorrindo torto.

...

— Rosalie, mas eu não posso deixa-la sozinha — Tanya disse.

— Tanya não há problema nisso, eu estarei com meu guardião, nós só vamos passear pelo jardim, vá ver sua mãe se ela está tão doente assim, precisa de cuidados.

—Ah Rose você é uma princesa tão boa, prometo que voltarei logo depois do almoço.

— Não se preocupe comigo, só peço que antes de ir diga a Emmett para me encontrar na entrada.

— Oh é claro que eu direi — Tanya disse antes de sair.

Rosalie demorou um momento ainda tentando se controlar antes de sair.

Ela tinha vestido seu vestido preferido.

Ele era amarelo, com flores bordadas na barra dele, com um decote oval ao redor de sua clavícula deixando elas para fora.

Emmett já estava esperando por ela na entrada.

Ele estava vestido com seu uniforme de guardião real. Uma espada ao lado do corpo.

Tão lindo. Ela suspirou quando o viu, sentindo seu rosto se aquecer.

— Princesa — ele disse fazendo uma reverencia a ela.

— Emmett quantas vezes já falei que não é necessário isso — ela disse erguendo sua mão.

— Eu sei, mas é meu dever fazer isso.

— Pois eu o dispenso disso — Rosalie disse.

Emmett sorriu.

— A onde vamos?

— Ao jardim para o lado leste, quero ver umas flores lá.

— Mas é muito perto da floresta, princesa — ele informou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você tem medo? — ela falou.

E ele suspirou.

Sim morria de medo de fazer algo com ela que com certeza se arrependeria depois, como já havia feito.

Ela era atraente de mais a ele.

E ele nunca poderia ficar com alguém como ela.

Eles andaram em silencio em direção ao jardim, o jardim era grande e amplo, com várias flores e hortaliças cultivadas ali mesmo.

A parte leste era a favorita de Esme, por isso Rosalie gostava de lá.

Havia uma grande fonte no meio do jardim, com um chafariz que jorrava agua, eles passaram por ela e seguiram mais alguns metros.

Rosalie entrou em uma trilha e parou quando finalmente chegou a onde queria.

As flores ali estavam lindas.

Grandes e coloridas, ela passou seu dedo em uma pétola de lírios, era a favorita de sua mãe.

— Linda não? — Rose perguntou.

Emmett engoliu em seco.

— Sim, muito — ele falou, olhando para ela seus olhos azuis brilhavam de uma maneira intensa e ela tinha um singelo sorriso no rosto.

Com certeza linda.

Rose então se endireitou e olhou para ele.

Era agora ou nunca.

— Meu irmão quer que eu case com o herdeiro do rei de Toronto — ela disse.

— O que? — A boca de Emmett se abriu e ele começou a ficar vermelho, uma veia marcando em sua testa — Casar? Mas... mas... você aceitou isso? — ele perguntou meio desesperado.

— Não, eu nunca poderei casar com alguém, meu coração já tem um dono — ela disse.

Emmett suspirou.

— Rosalie você sabe que não podemos ficar juntos — Emmett disse balançando a cabeça.

— Porque você não quer. Se você ao menos lutasse por mim, tenho certeza que meu irmão aceitaria, ele só quer me ver feliz — ela disse.

— Eu não sou homem para você Rosalie eu já disse isso — Emmett falou.

Tudo que ele queria era ser alguém digno dela.

Mas sabia que nunca seria.

Sempre seria apenas um guardião real.

— Você é sim Emmett, eu te amo, eu não posso ficar com outra pessoa sem ser você — ela falou.

— Não Rosalie, nunca mais repita isso. Você é nova de mais ainda, não sabe nada sobre a vida. Você nunca iria querer alguém como eu. Por céus, você é uma princesa, é uma nobre, eu não sou ninguém Rosalie, ninguém.

— Você é sim, Emmett, para mim você é tudo — ela falou uma lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto — Eu não me importo com mais nada — ela falou se aproximando dele perigosamente.

Emmett não conseguia resistir.

Por mais que ele quisesse, ele não conseguia.

Era mais forte que ele.

— Rose... — ele disse como se implorasse.

— Me beije Emmett, me beije como você fez naquele dia — ela disse olhando para seus lábios.

— Não posso — ele falou balançando a cabeça, levando sua mão ao rosto dela e limpando delicadamente a lagrima.

E então quando seus lábios quase iam se tocando, Emmett se separou alerta, protegendo rapidamente o corpo de Rosalie com o seu.

Ele pegou sua espada a empunhado.

— Ora... ora o que temos aqui — uma voz disse saindo do meio das flores.

Rose arfou amedrontada quando percebeu que eles estavam cercado por quatro homens. Tão grandes e fortes como Emmett.

— Aqui é propriedade real saiam daqui agora — Emmett disse autoritário.

O homem riu.

E tudo ficou escuro, Emmett caiu no chão ouvido o grito de Rosalie ecoando em seus ouvidos.

...

O reino ficou em agonia por quase um dia inteiro.

Edward mal dormiu, assim como Bella preocupada com o marido e a cunhada.

Foi revistada cada casa, taberna e beco escuro do reino, mas não foi encontrado nenhum sinal da princesa.

Emmett estava desesperado. Ele a amava e não sabia o que faria se a perdesse.

Jasmes o primo de Edward que havia sequestrado a princesa em busca de vingança da morte do pai. Ele estava esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Mas felizmente o momento nunca chegou.

Emmett visitou novamente o lugar que a haviam sequestrado e observando cada detalhe, juntamente com Jasper, o grandão percebeu um caminho adentrando a Floresta Negra.

Sentindo uma sensação muito forte, ele foi pelo caminho pedindo para Jasper chamar mais guardas.

Percebeu várias marcas de patas de cavalos recentes no caminho.

Logo avistou uma choupana abandonada. Ele não podia ver, mais sabia que Rosalie estava ali.

Havia um homem na entrada como se estivesse vigiando, Emmett o distraiu e o atacou desarmando o homem facilmente. Outro saiu com o barulho e Emmett lutou com os dois habilidosamente.

Ambos acabaram no chão.

Sem esperar mais nada ele entrou dentro, vendo como o lugar era imundo e cheio de teias de aranha.

Dentro estava o primo de Edward e ele segurava uma faca pressionando-a na garganta da princesa.

Rosalie.

Ela estava com a mesma roupa que estava rasgada e suja, mas parecia bem.

Seus olhos pareciam felizes a vê-lo.

— Largue-a — Emmett mandou.

— Nunca — James falou.

— Você não tem escapatória o rei está chegando com os guardas — ele disse e assim que terminou de dizer isso podiam ouvir barulho de cavalgadas rápidas.

— Eu vou matá-la — ele disse pressionando a espada na garganta de Rosalie.

Emmett viu vermelho. Não sabia o que fazer, mas Rosalie agiu por ele.

Tomada pela adrenalina ela conseguiu dar um chute forte o bastante na canela dele, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, Emmett correu até ele e o empurrou com o pé em seu estomago, James caiu no chão no momento que os outros homens entravam e iam para cima dele.

— Emmett — Rosalie disse chorando aliviada e correu para abraçar seu salvador.

Ele não se importou com mais nada e abraçou a sua princesa apertado.

Ela estava ali em seus braços e bem.

Nada mais importava para ele.

— Você este bem? Eles fizeram algo? — ele perguntou passando a mão em seu rosto.

— Nada mais que ameaças, estou bem, só morrendo de fome, pensei que nunca chegaria — ela disse passando a mão ombro dele.

Emmett estava prestes a beijar seus lábios com todo amor que tinha quando ouviu um pigarro.

Ambos se viraram e encontraram o rei encarando de cara feia o modo que o soldado segurava sua irmã.

— Edward! — Rosalie disse e correu para abraçar o irmão.

— Rosalie — ele disse a abraçando apertado e aliviado, beijando sua testa — Você está bem?

— Vou ficar — ela disse — Depois de um bom banho e comer algo.

— Então venha, vamos para o castelo, Jasper leve esses imundices para o calabouço — mandou ao seu guarda fiel.

— Sim, majestade — o homem assentiu.

— Você não pode fazer isso, eu sou um nobre, Edward, sou seu primo — James gritou tentando se soltar.

O rei riu.

— Pensasse nisso antes de sequestrar minha irmã — ele falou e saiu com Rosalie sem olhar para trás.

Emmett os seguiu, sabendo que seu papel sempre seria aquele. Segui-la e sem nunca tê-la.

Bella já esperava eles e quando chegaram correu para abraçar a cunhada.

Todos ficaram felizes com o resgate da princesa, foi preparado um banquete especial e depois ela foi descansar em seus aposentos. Emmett não teve a oportunidade de vê-la novamente.

Ao entardecer ele foi chamado ao escritório do príncipe.

— Majestade — Emmett disse fazendo uma reverencia e entrando na sala.

— Jasper, saia e feche a porta — Edward mandou e o loiro obedeceu.

— Emmett —Edward falou ao moreno — Você hoje salvou minha irmã e eu devo muito a você.

— Se me permite majestade, era meu dever resgata-la, afinal ela foi sequestrada sob minha proteção, tinha que traze-la de volta — ele falou. Mas com certeza mesmo que não fosse seu dever isso, ele o faria. Porque ele a amava.

— Sim — Edward o observou e se levantou se aproximando dele — Mas não pense que eu não percebi o jeito intimo que vocês se trataram.

— Me perdoe por isso majestade, eu sei meu lugar e isso nunca mais voltará a se repetir — Emmett disse seguro.

— Eu duvido muito com isso, perguntei a minha irmã como era o relacionamento de vocês e ela me disse uma ótima história.

Emmett começou a suar frio.

— Majestade, eu... — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

— Você a ama? — Edward foi direto.

— Com todo meu coração — Emmett disse sincero — Mas sei meu lugar e sei que ela merece alguém igual a ela, alguém nobre.

— Não — ele disse firme — Rosalie merece alguém capaz de ama-la e protege-la e eu vi você fazendo isso hoje. Para abolir a lei de que nobres só pode se casar com nobre demorará muito, mas eu posso muito bem nomeá-lo nobre, surgiu uma vaga em McCarty, o homem morreu e não há nenhum herdeiro conhecido, como Visconde de McCarty soa para você?

— Majestade? — Emmett disse confuso.

— Vou nomeá-lo um nobre despois de amanhã, você merece depois de salvar a princesa, assim poderá se casar com ela.

— Eu... euu... Obrigado majestade — Emmett se curvou sem saber mais o que fazer.

— Prometa que fará minha irmã feliz? Vai ama-la e cuidar dela?

— Sim, majestade, isso vai ser a missão da minha vida. Farei dela a mulher mais feliz desse mundo — ele prometeu.

Edward sorriu.

— Duvido muito, pois a primeira é minha esposa.

— Veremos majestade — Emmett disse e eles sorriam.

Com certeza eles seriam grandes amigos

...

Edward entrou em seu quarto cansado e tudo que queria agora era sentir o calor de sua esposa.

E ela já estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro, seus cabelos soltos tampavam a visão de seus seios nus.

— Você não me esperou para escovar seus cabelos — ele disse com um biquinho.

— Você demorou — ela disse fechando o livro e sorrindo para o marido.

Ele tirou suas roupas ficando só com sua calça de baixo.

— Tive que resolver um problema sobre a felicidade da minha irmã

— E conseguiu? — ela perguntou já sabendo o que se tratava.

— Claro — ele falou deslizando sua mão no cabelo dela — Você é feliz Bella?

— Muito — ela garantiu o abraçando — E vou ser ainda mais depois do nascimento do nosso bebê.

Edward sorriu e colocou sua mão na barriga dela. Já havia um pequeno volume ali, mas só os dois que já haviam percebido.

— Eu te amo princesa — ele disse beijando delicadamente seus lábios.

— Não mais do que eu — ela falou.

— Você compara um copo de agua com um oceano inteiro — acusou.

— Impossível — ela disse e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

E assim viveram felizes para sempre.

Vida longa ao rei e rainha de Forks

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiin, nem acredito que é o ultimo. Já são quantas fics? Já perdir as contas kkkkk

O que acharam desse capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado muuuito, vou deixar a despedida da colher no epilogo no próximo, afinal falta a cena da Bella lambendo o chocolate da colher né kkkkkk

ainda não fiz ela por isso deve vim só na proxima semana, mas sei que são pacientes e vão esperar

logo logo, vou postar uma fic A mãe do meu melhor amigo, totalmente Bellward para quem gosta

beijinhos amores


	18. Epílogo

A rainha de Forks, acordou sentindo seus cabelos sendo afastado de suas costas nuas e um nariz deslizar por toda sua coluna.

Ela sorriu, sentindo seu corpo todo se arrepiar e se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, tendo consciência que estava nua.

Seu marido estava com os braços apoiados de cada lado de seu corpo, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, com o rosto na altura do seu umbigo, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados denunciando que ele ainda não tinha levantado.

— Bom dia, majestade — ela falou acariciando seus cabelos — Perdeu algo aí? — perguntou divertida.

— Na verdade encontrei — falou, ela sorriu, mas logo gemeu quando sentiu os lábios de seu marido descerem para seu baixo ventre até chegar em sua virilha.

Edward não esperou mais nada para dar prazer a sua mulher. Ele abriu suas pernas e roçou sua boca no sexo dela. Bella gemeu de prazer, se entregando totalmente a sedução do marido.

Ela gemeu seu nome ofegante, os movimentos dele foram suaves, mas firmes, ele sabia exatamente como lhe dar prazer.

Não demorou muito e os olhos de Bella se fecharam com força, suas mãos apertaram os lençóis macios e ela sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer enquanto ela gozava.

Edward a beijou e chupou ainda, subindo seus lábios pelo corpo dela com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— Agora sim, bom dia princesa — ele disse.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

— O que eu fiz para merecer ser acordada assim? — perguntou.

— Nasceu, cresceu, se tornou uma mulher linda, aceitou-se casar comigo, é minha princesa, é minha rainha, me escuta, briga comigo quando precisa, me causa ciúmes, me faz rir, chorar, ficar triste, feliz, me trouxe os melhores presentes da minha vida, quer mais motivos? — ele falou em um folego só — Lambe uma colher como ninguém — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela riu, corando e o empurrando.

— Acho que esses são suficientes... por enquanto — falou e o beijou com desejo.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo dela, Bella podia sentir sua excitação.

Ela desce sua mão pelo corpo dele e colocou seu membro em suas mãos.

— Sua colher está tão dura — sim, ela não havia parado de chamar o membro de Edward assim, mesmo sabendo o nome realmente. Edward deixava achava sexy ela falando assim, até ele falava. Era uma coisa só dos dois.

— Sim — ele meio que engasgou quando ela moveu sua mão, subindo e descendo — Estava sonhando com você — ele disse acariciando seu mamilo.

— O que fazíamos?

— Estávamos no mar... nos amando na areia — ele falou suspirando.

Bella sorriu dando vários beijos no pescoço dele.

— Huuum... Acho que já vi isso — ela falou.

Ele assentiu, Bella tirou a mão de sua ereção.

Sabia que não deveriam ter muito tempo, logo logo alguém bateria na porta.

— Faça amor comigo, marido — ela pediu.

— Sempre— ele falou e se posicionou entre as pernas dele, ele roçou seu membro na entrada molhada dela, antes de deslizar para dentro dela de uma vez.

Eles gemeram e Edward começou investir seu membro, entrando e saindo, Bella o beijava, arranhava suas costas e pedia mais. Ele ia cada vez mais forte bombeando seu membro sem parar.

Bella entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril dele, cruzando seus tornozelos. As mãos dela arranharam suas costas, eles se beijavam sem parar e quando paravam a boca de Edward deslizava pelo pescoço dela, seus seios.

— Ah... Edward — Bella gemeu.

— Bella... eu te amo... tão bom, baby — ele disse ofegante entrando e saindo dela.

— Mais rápido, não para — ela pediu.

Ele sorriu e parou fazendo ela gemer de frustração.

Ele se virou na cama, sem sair de dentro dela, deixando ela por cima.

— Tome seu prazer de mim, amo ver você assim — ele falou.

Ela corou, como sempre quando ele a deixava ficar por cima. Bella gemeu cavalgando nele, subindo e descendo, sentindo ele estocar cada vez que ele ficava completamente dentro dela.

Bella rebolou e subiu e desceu nele, com força, se agachando e beijado seus lábios.

Edward se virou de novo ficando por cima, o corpo dela todo se contorcendo e ele deixou seu gozo vim junto com o dela.

— Eu te amo — ele disse beijando seus lábios, ambos estavam ofegantes e suados.

— Não mais que eu rei Cullen — ela disse e ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

— Droga quem será? — Edward disse quando bateram na porta do quarto. Bella sorriu, pelo menos dessa vez eles tinham terminado.

Ele saiu de dentro de Bella a contragosto, pegou seu roupão e o colocou tomando cuidado para abrir a porta o mínimo possível.

— Jasper espero que seja importante — ele falou vendo o amigo ali.

— Sua irmã acabou de chegar com seu sobrinhos e marido e você está atrasado dez minutos, o conselheiro já o está esperando.

— Droga, diga que já estou descendo — Edward falou batendo a porta. Olhou para sua esposa deitada na cama.

— A culpa não é minha — ela disse rindo, era normal Edward sempre se atrasar de manhã. Seja porque ele foi dormir tarde, quando passava a noite amando sua mulher, seja porque acorda cedo querendo ama-la, ou quando tomam banho juntos.

— Claro que é, é tão irresistível que até dormindo lhe quero — ele disse indo em direção ao aposento de banho.

Ela riu e o acompanhou, talvez não faria tão mal eles se atrasarem mais um pouco.

...

Algum tempo depois Bella encontrou com Rosalie e Emmett que os esperavam.

Bella os cumprimentou acariciando a barriga redonda de Rosalie, eles estavam esperando o segundo bebê deles. O primeiro era Ryan um menininho de quatro anos, lindo que estava no colo do pai, ele tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe, mas os olhos do pai. Ele era muito bonitinho.

Agora eles contavam o tempo com anos e não mais estações.

— Titia — ele disse abraçando a mulher. Bella retribuiu o abraçando beijando-lhe a face — Onde está Liz? — ele perguntou.

Bella sorriu.

Elizabeth Marie Esme Renée Swan di Cullen, a próxima rainha de Forks, herdeira do trono e a primogênita do Rei Edward I.

A menininha era a princesinha do pai. Edward era completamente apaixonado pela filha e a Liz sabia muito bem que tinha o pai na palma da mão. A mãe também era apaixonada pela filha que era sua cópia, mas sempre sobrava para ela tentar colocar limites na filha e no pai, era o que eles mais discutiam.

Ela não queria que Liz crescesse e se tornasse uma mulher mimada que sempre tinha tudo quando quisesse, por isso Bella era a que dizia não há muitas coisas.

A educação dela era algo que eles mais brigavam, mas era bem raro, eles discutirem isso, sempre chegavam a um acordo com bastante conversa e persuasão de Bella.

Além de Liz, dois anos depois nasceram para completar a felicidade deles, nasceram gêmeos idênticos. Carlisle Anthony e Charlie Frances. Eles estavam com a mesma idade de Ryan, os três eram muito amigos e quando se juntavam eram uma bagunça que só. Liz era a mais velha e sempre colocava eles em problemas, mas amava os irmãos e primos.

E ainda se juntava com eles os filhos de Alice e Jasper, Josh que era apenas alguns meses mais novo que Liz e Isabella, uma homenagem de Alice a amiga.

Bella havia passado no quarto de cada um deles antes de descer. Ambos já estavam acordados e na companhia de seus cuidadores.

— Ryan — eles ouviram um grito infantil animado e Bella se virou vendo os gêmeos descerem de mãos dadas com Riley o escudeiro fiel deles.

— Thony, Francis — Ryan disse saindo do colo do pai e correndo até os primos.

Bella sorriu sabendo como eles sentiam falta um do outro. Ryan ainda mais já que ainda não tinha irmãos e só vinha para o palácio poucas vezes.

— Tio Emm — Liz gritou quando viu o tio e o abraçou com força. Emmett riu e a tirou do chão fazendo cocegas em sua costela.

A menininha riu. Ela o amava, segundo ela ele parecia um urso e ela morria de rir perto dele.

— Vossa majestade — ele disse a colocando no chão e fazendo uma reverencia.

— Bobo — ela disse a abraçou a tia, depois o primo.

— A mesa já está pronta? — Bella perguntou a um criado.

— Sim, majestade — ele respondeu educadamente.

— Venham, vamos tomar café — ela disse pegando na mão de Liz, que sorriu para a mãe.

— E o papai? — Liz perguntou.

— Trabalhando — Bella respondeu apenas acariciando a mão da filha.

A menina suspirou.

Bella sabia que era muito difícil para Edward ser rei e ao mesmo tempo pai de três crianças. As vezes ele ficava muito chateado quando perdia alguma coisa por causa de reuniões, mas ele fazia de tudo para conciliar seu tempo e ficar com seus filhos. Sempre uma hora por dia era todo reservado a eles.

Teve uma vez que ele interrompeu uma reunião muito importante apenas para não perder o primeiros passinhos dela, acontecia isso muito frequentemente na verdade.

E ainda tinha felizmente os domingos que Edward não trabalhavam e eles sempre faziam piqueniques nos jardins ou iam a praia.

Já estavam todos sentados na grande mesa de café da manhã, Bella fazia questão de servir os filhos que comiam e tagarelavam, mesmo recebendo um olhar feio dela quando falavam de boca cheia.

Quando estavam todos perto de acabar, Edward chegou correndo.

— Demorei muito? — ele disse meio arfante.

— Papai — os filhos disseram quando o viram e os três levantaram da cadeira para abraça-lo. Edward se agachou e pegou os três em um abraço apertado.

— O senhor vai trabalhar mais hoje? — Liz perguntou com um biquinho.

Edward olhou para filha. Tão linda, com certeza seria tão linda como a mãe e pelo seu temperamento daria muito trabalho para um homem ganhar seu coração.

Já seus meninos, eram loirinhos e tinham seus olhos verdes, Edward se divertia muito com as palhaçadas que eles aprontavam, mesmo quando causavam constrangimento para ele. Como quando eles invadiam seu escritório no meio de uma reunião e sempre confundiam todos com suas identidades.

— Bem hoje é sexta, vocês sabem... — ele começou a dizer.

— Mas é véspera de Natal — os gêmeos disseram juntos, isso acontecia muitas vezes.

— Sinto muito... — ele disse sorrindo — Sinto muito, pois vão ter que me aguentar a semana inteira. Trabalho agora só na próxima semana — falou.

— EEEEEEba — os meninos gritaram e Liz também.

— Agora vamos comer — ele disse sorrindo feliz.

Antes de se sentar, deu um abraço em sua irmã e em Emmett.

Eles ficaram conversando e colocando a conversa em dias, as crianças também conversavam inquietas no seu lugar.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Edward disse quando acabou de comer, seu tornozelo encontrou o de Bella de baixo da mesa. Ela sorriu para ele pressionando suas pernas juntas.

— O que? — ela perguntou.

— Que hoje é um ótimo dia para ir à praia — ele falou piscando.

As crianças gritaram animadas.

Bella sorriu.

— Jasper por favor vá chamar Alice, o convite está estendido a vocês.

— Obrigado Majestade.

— Isa também? — Liz perguntou. Eles chamavam a filha de Alice assim para não confundi com Bella.

— É claro, princesa.

— Nos encontre lá — Edward falou.

Jasper fez uma reverencia e saiu.

...

Rosalie, Bella, Emmett e Edward conversavam em uma mesa de concreto que tinham feito ali, para quando fossem para praia.

Elas usavam vestido leve e apreciavam o sol na pele. As crianças brincavam animada na areia. Vários guardas observavam de longe, cuidando sempre da segurança da família real.

Logo ouviram um grito e as crianças correram para se encontrarem com Josh e Isa que vinham correndo na frente dos pais.

Os pais riram deles.

Jasper e Alice no começo ficavam meio sem jeito de serem tão próximos assim do rei e da rainha, mas a amizade deles era tão longa que agora já não importava mais.

Bella gostava de tê-los por perto assim como Edward.

Ainda mais depois que ela descobriu vários desenhos que Alice fazia escondida de modelos de vestido.

Assim Bella tirou Alice do cargo de dama de companhia e a tornou sua estilista.

Sem falar que Bella tinha uma boa sensação com Josh e Liz, alguma coisa dizia a ela que quando eles fossem maiores, um amor podia surgir dali. Ela torcia para que sim e já até planejava o casamento deles sozinha.

Era totalmente apaixonada por aquele menino e por seu sorriso com covinhas.

Os desenhos de Bella tinham se tornado verdadeiras obras primas.

Ela fazia algumas exposições e vários de seus quadros eram vendidos, Bella revertia todo o dinheiro para a caridade.

Ficava feliz que as pessoas gostassem de seu quadro por eles serem bonitos, não por eles serem da rainha.

E Edward com certeza era muito orgulhoso de sua esposa.

O pai de Bella tinha assumido seu caso com Sue, a governanta da casa deles. Bella ficou chocada com a notícia quando recebeu o convite de casamento. Mas não pode deixar de ficar feliz, por seu pai depois de tanto tempo está dando chance ao amor novamente.

Os meninos amavam quando o vovô vinha e passava alguns dias aqui.

Bella também gostava e até Edward.

Sabia que o marido sempre sentiria falta dos pais, assim como ela sempre sentiria falta de sua mãe e deles também.

— Marido vamos andar um pouco? — Bella perguntou se virando para ele.

— É claro — ele disse sorrindo e se levantando.

Eles cruzaram os braços e perguntaram se os filhos queriam ir, mas eles estavam mais entretidos em cavar a areia com o primo e amigos.

— Obrigada por tirar essa folga — ela disse quando eles tomaram uma boa distância dos outros.

— Não há o que agradecer, estava querendo isso há tempos, agora foi o momento perfeito — ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Bella sorriu.

— Amanhã podemos andar de cavalo, acho que Nessie e Jacob estão ficando muito tempo parado.

— Tenho certeza que os meninos vão gostar.

— É engraçado que eles tiveram três filhos assim como nós — Edward disse. Sim Nessie teve pariu duas éguas e um cavalo, que foram chamados de Atrevida, Tempestade e Fera. Sim foram as crianças que os nomearam assim.

Bella mordeu seu lábio vendo o momento perfeito para dar a notícia.

— Bem... Acho que na verdade vamos passar deles, papai — ela disse parando e colocando a mão dele em sua barriga.

— O que? Sério? — ele disse olhando-a surpreso.

— Sim, espero que dessa vez seja só mais um mesmo — falou — E acho que vai ser o ultimo estou ficando velha para isso...

— Ah Meu Deus, eu te amo, te amo — Edward disse a abraçando e beijando-a até tirar os pés dela do chão que riu feliz — E tenho certeza que ainda aguenta muitos.

— Veremos — ela disse sorrindo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam no dele.

Quem diria que uma simples carta poderia fazer alguém tão feliz?

E eles viveram felizes para sempre

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, aiin ficaram com lagrimas no olhos?

KKK espero que sim...

Bem ainda não vou me despedir aqui...

Vou trazer duas cenas bônus para vocês... da Bella lambendo a colher, se vocês me entendem e do nascimento de Liz, semana que vem posto elas e se me derem mais ideias, quem sabe eu não escrevo mais haha

beem, obrigada pelo carinho com essa fic, espero que mesmo com a morte dramática de Carlisle e Esme vocês tenham gostado e não tenham se decepcionado.

Tenho duas novas fics postada, um mãe do meu melhor amigo, um drabble bem leve narrado pelo Edward a outra mais pesada que é Eu te amarei para sempre, então tem fic para todos os gostos

hehe

beijinhooos amores

comentem muuuuito para saber o que acharam da fic ok.

nos vemos ainda por aqui

beijos


	19. Cenas Bônus

**Cena Bônus - Lambendo a Colher**

 _Dias antes da Tentativa de usurpação do poder em Forks..._

Bella não sabia porque, mas não estava conseguindo dormir.

Estava difícil como quando antes dela casar com Edward.

Sempre ficava se revirando na cama, sem sono.

Decidiu ir comer algo.

Mas estava no meio da noite e Edward dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

Ela não queria acorda-lo.

Esperou alguns segundos sem se mexer olhando para o quarto escuro e então tirou lentamente sua perna de baixo da dele e seu braço de cima.

Ela ligou a lamparina e pegou sua camisola a vestido e colocou uma manta mais grossa por cima caso esbarrasse em alguém.

Bella saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

A casa estava escura e Bella seguiu sem fazer barulho para a cozinha.

Felizmente estava vazio lá.

Ela ligou mais uma luz para iluminar um pouco mais a cozinha.

Achou o que procurava em cima da mesa.

Tinha bolo, leite e uma bacia com doce de banana.

Bella lambeu seus lábios e pegou a colher de madeira que estava dentro da bacia.

Lambeu a ponta da colher com a ponta da língua.

— Pensei que tinha parado de comer no meio da noite, princesa — Edward disse aparecendo atrás dela.

— Edward que susto — ela falou respirando fundo, olhando para ele. Notou que ele estava apenas com sua roupa debaixo, seu peito nu e glorioso.

Ele riu.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou.

— Fiquei com fome — ela disse dando de ombros e lambeu a colher bem lentamente apreciando o sabor do doce, gemeu baixinho de prazer.

Estava uma delícia.

Olhou para ele novamente. Edward estava com um olhar estranho.

— O que? Você quer? — ela perguntou estendendo a colher para ele.

— Não — ele disse apertando seus dentes um no outro.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou a lamber despreocupadamente a colher, Edward observando seus movimentos.

— Droga Bella — ele soltou a respiração que prendia — Você percebe o que está fazendo?

— Lambendo a colher? — ela disse confusa o olhando.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

É claro que ela não faria ideia.

— E o que você chama de colher? — perguntou.

O rosto dela ficou confuso por um momento antes de ela arregalar os olhos e corar.

— Aaaaah — ela disse olhando para o quadril dele, onde parecia ter uma barraca ali — Des...desculpa eu não...

— Não peça desculpas por eu ser um homem cheio de desejo por você, que até o seu menor gesto me causa isso — ele disse, segurando sua ereção.

Bella engoliu em seco lambendo a colher lentamente.

Sua fome agora se transformando em outra vontade.

— Eu nunca fiz isso né? — ela disse.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Lamber sua colher... você lambe minha panela quase todos os dias — ela comentou.

— Bem o que posso fazer se sua panela é meu prato favorito — ele disse, achando divertido aquele diálogo.

— Eu quero fazer isso — ela disse decidida, largando a colher e se aproximando dele — Só o que eu não sei o que fazer.

— Você não...

— Eu quero — ela o interrompeu colocando a mão em sua boca — Só me mostre como — ela disse ficando de joelhos no chão.

— Oh céus — ele disse quando ela corajosamente puxou o pano que o cobria livrando sua ereção, que saltou em direção ao rosto de Bella.

Ela mordeu seu lábio olhando.

Bella a segurou e movimentou sua mão, como fazia as vezes, apertando suavemente, fazendo-o gemer.

— Como? — perguntou aproximando sua boca dali.

— Só faça o que fazia com a colher — ele disse.

Ela assentiu. E colocou a ponta da sua língua para fora.

Ela lambeu sua ereção de um canto a outro.

O gosto não parecia muito bom, mas aquilo a deixou excitada ainda mais com os barulhos que ele fazia.

Corajosamente ela colocou a sua boca envolta dele toda e chupou como faria com uma colher.

Repetiu o movimento colocando o máximo que conseguia.

Edward segurou sua cabeça mostrando como era.

Ela o lambeu chupou e o beijou todo, percebeu um liquido branco começando a sair do buraquinho que tinha ali.

Ela levou sua língua até ali esfregando.

— Porra... ahh Bella tão boom — ele disse gemendo — Não vou aguentar muito — ele disse ofegante e a puxou tirando a manta do corpo dela e puxando sua camisola — Quero gozar dentro de você, outro dia terminamos isso — falou.

— Mas aqui? — ela disse se lembrando que estavam na cozinha.

Ele riu.

— Não pensou nisso quando me chupava, hein? É só fazer silencio, não vai aparecer ninguém — ele disse a pegando e colocando em cima da mesa de pedra.

Ele a beijou com força e desejo e Bella retribuiu seu beijo, surpresa.

Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço dela, o vão de seus seios, eles, seus mamilos. Beijou e chupou. Bella mordeu seu lábio para não gemer quando a mão dele encontrou seu centro úmido e quente.

Ela agarrou seu pescoço e eles ficaram se olhando enquanto Edward deslizou para dentro dela.

Ela o beijou para segurar um gemido.

Ele se movimentou entrando e saindo de dentro dela, ela ofegava e suspirava, puxando seus cabelos e arranhando suas costas.

Edward investia com força sua ereção dentro dela, beijando-a com vontade e a segurando com firmeza.

Quando o orgasmo se aproximou para eles, ambos morderam o lábio um do outro segurando ao máximo não fazer barulho.

Estavam ofegantes e extasiados.

Eles riram um para o outro quando perceberam o que tinha feito.

Mal sabia eles que foi naquele momento que fizeram a futura herdeira de Forks.

— Vem vamos terminar isso no quarto — Edward disse pegando seu calção e o vestindo.

Bella vestiu sua roupa rapidamente e eles voltaram para o quarto de mão dadas e felizes.

 **Cena Bônus II – O nascimento**

— Bella, você tem certeza que está bem? — Edward disse apreensivo sua esposa andava devagar e apertava sua mão.

Ela na verdade estava sentindo uma pontada de dor desde de manhã que vinha e voltava, mas não queria preocupa-lo ainda.

Sua barriga estava grande e seu bebê deveria estar bem perto de nascer. Ela mal conseguia esperar para vê-lo.

Será que seria uma menina ou um menino?

Ela realmente não sentia o que seria.

Ás vezes achava que seria uma menina outras um menino.

Mas independentemente do que viesse ela sabia que ele seria muito amado.

Bella iria responder, mas no momento que abriu a boca sentiu um liquido molar suas pernas.

Ela olhou para baixo arfando.

— Bella? — seu marido perguntou.

— Vai nascer, vai nascer — ela disse dando um grande sorriso.

— Ah meu Deus! — Edward colocou a mão em suas costas — GUARDAS — ele gritou — Chamem a parteira, meu filho vai nascer — Edward ordenou para o primeiro guarda que apareceu.

Ele carregou Bella para o quarto adjunto ao seu que estava bem decorado para um bebê.

Bella tinha pintado as paredes do quarto, com desenhos bem delicados e bonitos.

Tinha muito orgulho da esposa.

Ele deitou a esposa na cama e não demorou muito Alice apareceu, com a parteira.

Bella que preferiu a parteira do que o médico.

Ela não se sentiu muito confortável quando percebeu por onde o bebê teria que sair, não queria que nenhum homem além de seu marido pudesse vê-la ali.

— Majestade — fizeram um reverencia rápida.

— Por favor, traga meu filho ao mundo vivo e cuide de minha mulher — ele ordenou a parteira.

— Não se preocupe sr. Cullen, minha mãe trouxe o senhor ao mundo anos atrás, agora eu terei orgulho de trazer o próximo herdeiro. Pode ir esperar lá fora que ela está em boas mãos.

— Eu não vou sair daqui — ele disse ao lado da esposa apertando a mão.

— Bem, é claro, Alice trago a agua quente e panos, vamos olhar aqui querida — a mulher disse dobrando as pernas de Bella.

Edward beijou sua mão.

— Você vai conseguir — ele disse.

Ela assentiu.

Alguns momentos se passaram e Bella sentia as pontadas cada vez mais próximas e fortes, junto com uma pressão em seu quadril.

Doía como o inferno, mas segurava ao máximo não gritar o que queria.

Queria gritar para que Edward nunca mais encostasse a colher em sua panela.

Que ela agora só a chuparia e usaria sua mão, se ele tivesse sorte.

Na verdade acha que gritou algumas coisas assim.

— Está coroando, empurre — ouviu a mulher dizer.

— Ahhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAH — Bella gritou empurrando sem saber direito o que.

Ela empurrou e gritou apertando a mão de Edward com força que nem sabia que tinha até que sentiu algo sair de dentro dela.

Se apaixonou imediatamente pelo chorinho forte que ouviu.

— É uma menina — a mulher disse e Bella riu e chorou.

Tudo foi esquecido quando o bebê roxo, ainda meio sujinho de sangue e enrugado foi colocando em seu peito.

Bella nunca nem tinha segurado um recém-nascido na vida, mas sentiu que faria de tudo por aquele bebê minúsculo, que para eles era a coisa mais linda da vida.

— Obrigado, obrigado — ouviu Edward dizer, olhou para ele sorrindo e percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados — EU te amo, amo vocês, as princesas da minha vida — ele disse colocando uma mão na da bebê que apertou a dele com força, o que mal foi uma cocegas para ele.

Bella riu para ele recebendo um beijo em sua testa e boca.

O choro da bebê foi se acalmando e seus olhos encontraram os do pais.

Aquele foi um dos momentos mais especiais para eles.

E Bella não conseguiu manter a promessa de ficar sem a colher de Edward em sua panela.

Afinal nunca mais era muito tempo para quem tinha uma vida inteira para sempre.

E se fosse necessária toda aquela dor para sentir todo o amor, satisfação e felicidade que sentia ela passaria por ela milhares de vezes.

 **Cena Bônus III – Uma família feliz**

— Ah meu Deus, estou tão cansada — Bella disse se jogando na cama logo após seu banho. Edward já a esperava na cama lendo um contrato. Ele fechou os papeis assim que ela se jogou ao seu lado.

Sorriu.

— Sim, pensei que ter quatro filhos ia ser mais fácil — ele concordou se virando para ela.

— E você ainda quer mais dois? — ela riu.

— Bem, não sei mais, acho que já estou satisfeito... e seu último parto foi tão difícil, pensei que ia perde-la — ele disse acariciando seu rosto suavemente.

Já tinha um ano que Bella tinha dado à luz a outra linda menininha. Ela veio antes do tempo e realmente foi um parto bem difícil, ela desmaiou até.

Edward ficou horrizado e pensou que ia perde-la, agora ele estava com medo de ter mais um filho e estava tomando toda a prevenção necessária. Ele ainda não tinha superado e sua menininha tinha nascido tão pequena e frágil, por pouco pensou que ela não ia sobreviver, mas graças a Deus ela sobreviveu.

Seu olhar foi rapidamente para o berço no fundo do quarto onde ela dormia tranquilamente.

— Mas eu estou aqui... Para sempre — ela disse acariciando seu rosto e o beijando.

Ele assentiu aprofundando o beijo, Bella enlaçou seu pescoço e tocou sua língua na dele.

Um trovão soou alto lá fora, mas ambos continuaram se beijando.

A chuva tomou força.

— Eu te amo — ele quebrou o beijo ofegante.

— Eu sei eu também amo você, rei Cullen — ela disse sorrindo e piscando.

Iam voltar a se beijar, mas Lily chorou no berço no mesmo instante que ouviram uma batida forte na porta.

— Droga — Edward murmurou frustrado.

— Aposto que sei quem é — Bella disse sorrindo suavemente.

Eles se levantaram e Bella foi para o berço pegando sua menininha que chorava assustada com o barulho da chuva.

Edward abriu a porta.

— Desculpe, majestade, mas... eles quiseram vim para cá — Riley disse meio sonolento, com a mão nos ombros dos gêmeos e Liz entre eles.

— Tudo bem, Riley pode ir, boa noite.

— Boa noite, majestade — o homem fez uma reverencia e saiu.

— Papai — Liz disse pulando quando um trovão soou.

Edward sorriu e a pegou no colo, ela se apertou nele com medo.

— Venham — ele disse e os gêmeos entraram no quarto correndo para cama. Bella estava lá e tentava acalmar Lily.

— Hey, meus amores, está tudo bem? — ela disse quando os gêmeos se sentaram no lado dela.

— Sim mamãe, só queríamos vim para cá.

— Liz estava com medo — Thony disse.

— Você também estava — Liz disse quando Edward a colocou na cama.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir por estar ali com as cinco razões de sua vida.

Por isso amava os períodos de chuva.

Onde podia dormir com seus filhos e sua mulher assim na cama.

— Eu não, Francis que tava — o menininho disse.

— Você que tava — Francis disse acusando o irmão e deu língua para ele.

O irmão imitou o gestou.

— Ei — Edward disse com sua voz de pai — Que coisa feia é essa? Se eu pegar vocês fazendo isso de novo, vou arrancar a língua de vocês, entenderam?

— Sim — os meninos disseram envergonhados.

Ele balançou a cabeça e acariciou a cabeça dos filhos, beijando cada um.

— Papai ama vocês, não quero ver meus filhos fazendo gestos feios, ok?

— Sim, desculpa papai — eles disseram.

— Agora venham cá, deem um beijo no papai e na mamãe e vamos dormir — ele disse.

Os meninos beijaram os pais, Lily e Liz, assim como Liz beijou todos também.

Vários _amo você_ , foram ouvidos.

Edward se deitou na ponta da cama com Thony o abraçando de um lado e Liz do outro, Francis abraçou a mãe e Lily já dormia confortável entre eles.

Bella sentiu uma mão em cima da dela e ela sorriu apertando a mão de Edward suavemente no escuro.

E nem o barulho da chuva atrapalhou aquele momento.

Uma família completa e feliz.

Foi assim que dormiram.

Com a certeza que ainda teriam muitos momentos assim.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Ultima vez por aqui...

Triste por ter acabado, mas feliz por ter mais uma fic concluída e isso não seria possível se não fossem vocês.

Então muito obrigado pelos comentários de incentivo, carinho e de apoio, principalmente de quando Carlisle e Esme se foram.

Obrigada por tudo amores.

Vejo vocês nas outras fics minhas, se forem me acompanhar.

No dia do Sexo 6/9, vou trazer uma one-shot para vocês, o nome é A Sheik e seus 5 maridos haha, bem diferente, Aguardem!

Bem, vejo vocês por aí.

Obrigada de novo por tudo...

beijos

lalac


End file.
